A Desire for Power
by Baumi
Summary: Harry potter has a twin. Daniel Potter is the boy-who-lived, he survived the killing curse due to his mother's blood protection. Harry got a fragment of Voldemort's soul. How will history change and how far is Harry willing to go in his Desire for Power? Tags: Dark!Harry Dark!Ginny Soulbond H/G
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

On the faithful Halloween night in 1981 the most powerful Dark Wizard in existence breached the door of a small house in Godric`s Hollow. He swiftly killed the defending father and the begging mother before proceeding to cast the killing curse on the older one of the two twins crying in the crib.

The curse cast at the young Daniel Potter rebound and destroyed Voldemorts body while giving the baby a bright red lightning shaped scar.

Daniel Potter, who will be known as the Boy-who-lived, held the blood sacrifice of his mother in his heart. No evil shall be able to touch him and the power of love will be his guide.

Voldmort's soul however latched onto to nearest healthy living being. The dark soul fragment found a new home in the young boy named Harry Potter.

The twins, while identical looking, were quite different in personality. The older, scarred twin was always righteous and faithful. Bearing punishments without complaint, even if utterly unfair. He would rush to the defence of anyone, not thinking twice about how it would harm himself, his bravery got him many beatings but he would never back down. As soon as he saw injustice or someone endangered he tried to help, even if it meant taking the blame for something he didn`t do.

The younger twin soon learned to abuse his brother's personality and blamed him regularly for his own misdoings. Luckily Daniel never held a grudge, he always seemed to be glad when he was able to protect his brother.

Neither of the twins had any friends, but while Daniel was often the target of bullying, Harry was just ignored. Harry learned early that Dudley was a powerful ally and helping him, by occasionally stealing some sweets or doing his homework would decrease his tormenting drastically. Blaming Daniel for any misdoings helped too. In addition to offering his services to Dudley, he started digging up dirt on all of his other classmates, soon he was able to blackmail most of them. He rarely got to use it, but he revealed in the feeling of power he had over them, even if it was just a tiny bit.

He never antagonized Dudley though, as his parents held far too much power over Harry to risk it.

The twins were not normal, many miracles happened around them. But unlike Daniel, Harry was not scared in using these powers for his own gain.

Once a tiny boy was running away from Dudley and his gang, the fool had dared to spend his money on an apple instead of giving it to Dudley. The kid was fast, therefore Harry got the task of catching him while the others watched laughing. Concentrating on the boy, Harry managed to get him to trip, delivering him then to Dudley was no problem and Harry managed to leave the school unhurt once more.

He learned early that talking to snakes was another unique ability of his. Harry spent many hours in a local zoo shop talking with them. The Dursleys never complained having him out of their sight. The chores were usually done by Daniel anyway.

While Harry was not living an easy live, he did all right. The only thing that was regularly hurt was his pride, when he had to do yet another job for Dudley.

Everything changed on their eleventh birthday, as an army of Owls started spamming the Privet Drive No. 4. Harry managed to nick a letter easily, when he read about the magical school descripted he couldn`t believe it. He finally had the explanation for his ability, he was not a normal human. He was a wizard, he was superior to his relatives, he would learn to harness and control his power and he would make everybody who wronged him pay!

Later a gigantic chap showed up and took them away from their disgusting relatives, into a world full of magic.

In Diagon Alley both brothers couldn`t stop staring at the odd shops. Harry wondered how his stupid brother could be so incredibly famous, but at the same time he was glad to avoid the attention until he had a better understanding on how the magical world worked.

Hagrid bought Harry and Daniel each an owl. A bright white snow owl named Hedwig for Harry and a brown barn owl for Daniel.

After the shopping trip, Hagrid wanted to bring them back to the Dursleys, but on one of the rare occasions that Harry and Daniel worked together they managed to persuade him to let them stay at the Leaky Cauldron. As usual when it came to talking, Harry did most of it while Daniel just nodded eagerly. Daniel was such a nice boy, always eager to do what he was told.

They had to promise not to enter Diagon Alley alone, but barely a minute after Hagrid left, Harry disappeared through the wall, leaving his brother behind.

He explored all the shops in Diagon Alley, on one occasion Harry even ventured into Knockturn Alley.

The weeks flew by and soon the twins made their way with rather odd looking luggage to Kings Cross.

On Kings Cross they soon realized, after an awkward encounter with the service, that there in fact was no platform 9 ¾.

After walking around aimlessly between Platforms 9 and 10 Harry spotted an odd looking family of redheads. He casually walked over and asked a young girl: "Hey, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" She replied with a giggle: "Sure, just walk through the wall." Harry looked at her like she had grown another head for a second, just as he regained his ability to speak, one of the other redheads, probably her brother, turned to Harry and Daniel and said: "Hey mates, my name is Ron, Ron Weasley. Is this your first time going to Hogwarts? Mine too. Let's walk through the wall together!"

Daniel jumped at the chance to make his first friend by stretching out his hand to Ron and saying: "Hey Ron, my name is Daniel Potter and that is my brother Harry. Pleased to meet you." Turning to Harry "Come on, let's go through!"

Rolling his eyes Harry followed them to the Platform.

On the platform they soon met the rest of the Weasley clan, who greeted them with excitement.

Harry turned to the youngest Girl again: "Hey, you haven't told me your name, like my brother said, I am Harry." The girl smiled a bit awkwardly and then said: "Hey, my name is Ginny."

"Pleased to meet you Ginny, so are you coming to Hogwarts with us?"

Her face immediately fell: "No, I am too young. I will start attending next year. The house will be so empty this year" she sighed.

Harry, feeling uneasy with her obvious sadness said: "Well I have an owl and nobody to write to, so if you want, I can write you about school as often as you wish."

Ginny squealed out in happiness "Would you really do that, my brothers also promised me to write, but they never did."

Harry laughed: "Of course I will! Every day if you want!"

Just as Ginny wanted to reply her brother, Ron, cut in: "Hey Ginny stop annoying Harry, just bugger off and let him hang out with us. It's obvious he doesn`t like you and just wants to be polite."

Daniel, having a surprised face for a second, but trying to not jeopardize his chance of finally having a friend said something Harry would have never expected from him: "Yeah Harry, stop playing babysitter and join us on the train."

Ginny looked like she had been punched in the stomach, she tried to walk away, but Harry held her and said firmly: "I really don't like how you treat your sister Ron Weasley. And Daniel I really thought you knew better than to insult a beautiful young lady. Apart from that is she my very best friend!" Leaning towards Ginny`s ear he whispered: "I guess I forgot to mention that you are my only friend."

Ginny blushed stronger than Harry thought is human possible but was very pleased with the happy look on her face.

The train made a loud sound indicating the departure of the train. Harry hastily grabbed his luggage, while sprinting towards the entrance, he said to Ginny: "I will send my first owl tonight!"

On the train, Harry didn't feel like sitting with his brother and the rude redhead, so he looked for an empty compartment in the opposite direction of them.

Looking out of the window he saw a tiny redhead bolting after the train, waving frantically. Harry waved back laughing, it was his first day at the new school and he already made a friend. He swore to himself that from now on live would be good.


	2. Hogwarts begins

Chapter 2

After finding an empty compartment, he stowed his luggage in the rack above the seats and opened Hedwig's cage, so she could comfortably sit on his shoulder. Hedwig was nibbling on his ear while Harry read a spell book he had purchased in a rundown shop called 'Borgin and Burkes' in Knockturn Alley. Unfortunately, the quiet didn't last long. Soon a pale blonde boy opened the door, he sneered: "Move out if you know what's good for you, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am claiming these seats." Harry, no stranger to threats, replied: "I sit rather comfortably and I am sure there is enough room for me, you and your friends. If you try to force my out of this compartment I will be happy to try one of the spells I just read about, the 'Depulsor Lingua Curse' sounds interesting."

Malfoy looked shocked while his two friends, who resembled gorillas quite strongly, glanced at Malfoy seemingly awaiting orders. After a moment, Malfoy nodded and sat down. He asked: "What is your name and are you aware with what curse you just threatened me?"

Harry grinned: "My name is Harry Potter, according to this book it's a spell to deal with inconvenient people."

Malfoy started smiling: "So it`s true, the famous boy-who-lived is on this train?" He offered his hand, "I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the noble house of Malfoy, these are Crabbe and Goyle." he said motioning to the gorillas.

Harry thought: " _What an unpleasant, prat"_ Nevertheless, he decided to play a long, if he wanted to learn as much as possible about the wizarding world, he had to deal with this annoyance. Living around Dudley for eleven years helped immensely.

Harry replied grinning: "The famous one is my brother, I am the smart one"

Malfoy asked: "Where have you been all the years after the downfall of the Dark Lord?"

"We've been living with our muggle relatives." Harry replied.

The pale boy sneered "Bah, stupid muggles just don't know what's good for them. My father always says they should be put in their rightful place as slaves to all wizards!"

" _Getting him on my side by telling him how awful the Dursleys are and how becoming a wizard is the best thing that happened to me should be easy"_ Harry figured, _"sheltered children like him are the easiest to use."_

He then proceeded to talk at great length about how he was abused by his relatives, but also how he managed to trick his cousin regularly. Malfoy listened closely, giving the occasional comment like "Stupid muggles" "Don't know their place" and "If father knew how they treated magic, he would punish them all."

After about an hour Harry said deemed he had entertained the boy enough: "You know so much about the wizarding world, please tell me everything there is to know!"

Malfoy, who seemed pleased with the compliment, launched into an explanation about the Ministry of Magic, the different noble houses of Britain and the four Hogwarts houses. He made clear that Slytherin is by far the best house, as according to him, only the most powerful witches and wizards could enter.

Harry asked: "What do you mean by "only the most powerful"? Does not every wizard have to same chance to become strong?"

"No, unfortunately not." He said in faked sorrow. "You see, there are the pure blood wizards and the Mudbloods. Those born by muggles can never be as strong as someone who comes from an old magical family. That`s why Slytherin doesn`t take Mudbloods."

Soon, the train slowed down and everybody got ready to depart. Making their way towards Hagrid, who was shouting for the first years, Harry spotted Daniel and Ron.

He joined his brother, Ron and a bushy brown haired girl with teeth which would made any rabbit jealous on the boat towards Hogwarts. Malfoy took a boat with his two friends, who haven't said a word on the entire ride to Hogwarts. Harry briefly wondered if they were either speechless or simply too dumb to talk.

On the boat Daniel asked: "Hey Harry, made any friends yet?" The redhead looked also expectedly at him.

"Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle… well maybe not so much the last two, they don't seem to talk much." Harry replied.

Ron coughed and said: "First my sister and now Malfoy, you really have to worst sense in finding friends. Malfoy is an asshole!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow, not bothering with a reply. The, until now silent, girl interrupted with "Shh, watch your language. You don't want to leave a bad impression on the teachers before we even wrote our first test." She then launched into a one sided conversation without catching a breath: "I am Hermione Granger, what are your names? I hope I will get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, what do you think will we learn first? Do you think the exams will be hard? I am a muggle born, I hope I won`t be too far behind my peers. But nevertheless I will work very hard, I hope I will become prefect and then Headgirl one day. What do you think your favourite subject will be? I think Potions sound amazing, it`s like chemistry. And in two years we can take Arithmancy, it's like math with magic. I am so excited."

The three boys looked shocked at each other, until Daniel broke the ice: "Hey, I am Daniel Potter, that`s my brother Harry and this is Ron. I am not sure in what house I will be sorted. I only heard bad things about Slytherin so far, the Ravenclaws are all great bores and…" He looked at Ron as if silently asking for assistance. Ron immediately said: "and the Hufflepuffs are all just nothing special. I will become a Gryffindor, like my whole family and I am sure Daniel will be a Gryffindor too. He has to be, all my friends are Gryffindors."

"Oh, so you have many friends?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron just glared at him, this was properly answer enough.

The rest of the short boat trip went uneventful.

A stern looking witch escorted them from the lake shore towards the castle. There, they entered a great hall which was, according to the old witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, called "Great Hall". "How creative" Harry mused, but was amazed by the beauty of the halls ceiling.

All first years lined up after the hat performed a song. Every time the hat shouted out a house name, that particular house would cheer and clap excitedly, but always stopped after a couple of seconds, so the sorting could continue.

The sorting went smoothly so far. Until McGonagall called "Potter, Daniel!"

The whole hall went silent, some whispers along the lines of "Are the legends true?" "Does he have the scar" and "Did he kill You-know-who?" went around.

Daniel walked up shyly, but as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted out: "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in applause and started chanting "We got Potter!"

Harry looked a bit sourly, while he had no desire to be greeted this enthusiastically, he thought: "Hey, he is not the only Potter you know?"

But before he could fret too much about it, he was called up to the hat.

The hat sat down and a tiny voice in his ear peeped: "Mhm you are a lot more difficult than your brother. I sense a lot of bravery, yes. But you have a cunning mind, a very perceptive one you are."

Harry thought: "Slytherin sounds good, but the whole hall seemed to expect the Potters to be sorted into Gryffindor. I am worried about how the other Slytherins are going to treat me. I suffered through enough abuse in my childhood, I won't let this happen to me again!"

"A sound concern. But let me tell you, I would never put a student where he doesn't belong. I know you are a Parseltongue, use the gift and greet your new friends. They will surely accept you." The hat said.

"I am sorry what does Parseltongue mean and what do you mean by gift?" Harry asked.

"Your gift, the ability to speak to snakes of course, now go to your new home and greet them, like you would greet a snake." While ending his sentence, the hat already shouted out "Slytherin"

Again the whole hall grew silent, Harry looked into the many shocked faces of the students, turning around he saw many equally shocked faces on the teacher's desk.

Except for one, a man with long black hair looked like Christmas came early.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned towards the Slytherin table and following the hats advice, he looked at the serpent banner and said a loud: "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I am happy to meet you all!"

Out came a loud hissing that send the entire school flinching.

Harry went over to Malfoy and sat down next to him. Malfoy said: "Wow Potter, I didn't know you are a Parselmouth. I hope this house can expect great things from you."

The remaining pupils were sorted into their houses without any other occurrences.

The headmaster greeted all pupils and opened the feast.

Harry never ate this much in his live. None of his fellow Slytherins tried to engage him a conversation with him. This suited Harry just fine, as he wanted to keep a low profile after the shocked faces his greeting in Parseltongue had caused.

He wondered: _"I hope the hat was not wrong. The students looked like being able to talk to snakes is the most hideous thing they have ever witnesses._ "

His musings were interrupted when the Professor with the long, greasy black hair came over. He had a mischievous smile on his face, he said: "Ahh Potter, I am glad that you seem to take after your mother. Unlike your brother, who seems to be just as idiotic as your father."

Momentarily shocked about this statement, he didn't know what to say. The man proceeded: "My name is Severus Snape, your mother and I were good friends. The sorting hat thought about placing her in Slytherin, despite being a Mud… Muggleborn. Sadly he thought she would be safer with those Gryffindors"

Harry, finally regaining his voice, said: "Could you please tell me more about my mother? I lived with my aunt and uncle and they never talked about her."

Snape smiled: "Of course, as your head of house and Potions teacher I will have many opportunities to share stories about her. I have you know, that your mother was a great potions master, I expect you to honour your mother by excelling in class."

The rest of the feast proceeded without interruption. Afterwards he followed a prefect to their dormitories. The password was "Magic is might". Harry asked the prefect named: Gemma Farley: "Excuse me, could you tell me where the Owlery is? I need to send a letter."

She gave him an odd look for a moment before saying: "You go to the Great Hall, then turn right into a long corridor with a painting of a witch fighting a mountain troll, there you take the stairs up to the highest level. But it's already past curfew, so you shouldn't be out of bed." She stopped for a moment, then said with a wink. "Well, you shouldn`t be caught out of bed." Farley then turned around and walked towards the girl's dormitories.

Harry dashed into his room, grabbed some parchment, feather and ink and began writing his letter to Ginny.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _As promised, my first letter to you. Someone told me I don't have to add your address for magical letters, I hope this letter will reach you!_

 _Anyway, Hogwarts really is an amazing castle. When we left the train all, the first years had to take a boat trip across the lake. The Great Hall, were all the meals are eaten is stunningly beautiful, I can't wait to show you the enchanted ceiling._

 _The sorting was fine, there is no fighting or question answering involved. There is this old talking hat, it will sit on your head and then it's going to figure out what house fits you best._

 _It wasn't sure at first if I should be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. In the end he put me in the ladder. I was a bit scared at first, because everybody seemed to expect me to go with my brother in Gryffindor. The hat said I shouldn't worry and greet my table in Parseltongue._

 _Well I did, I didn't know that speaking to snakes was so rare in the wizarding world._

 _The shocked expressions of the students were a bit unsettling, later everything went fine. My head of house, Professor Snape, seems pretty nice and he knew my mother. He agreed on telling me a lot about her! I can't wait._

 _I know your whole family was in Gryffindor, so I hope you don't think any less of me for being a Slytherin._

 _I have to end this letter now, I still have to sneak out and search the owlery, so you get the letter as soon as possible. I wonder how long an owl takes to deliver a letter._

 _I am hoping to be hearing from you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

Harry looked around briefly, to check if anybody was still in the common room and then made his way towards the exit.

He sprinted along the corridors and up the stairs to the owlery. Luckily nobody seemed to think the halls had to be patrolled on the first day of school.

In the owlery Harry was baffled by the amount of owls sitting there.

Harry was glad that Hedwig had such a bright white colour, otherwise he might have had problems finding her. He softly called out: "Hedwig", to not startle the other owls, when standing beneath her. She immediately flew down and extended her left leg. Harry stroked her head a little before tying the parchment to her leg.

He then said: "Could you please send this letter to Ginny Weasley? I don't know where she lives, but her whole family has red hair, if that's any help."

If owls could look bemused, Harry would swear that Hedwig was laughing about him.

Hedwig nibbled Harry ear before launching herself out of the window, leaving a slightly bewildered Harry behind.

Shaking his head, Harry made his way back to the Slytherin dormitories.


	3. Living at Hogwarts

Living at Hogwarts

The next day, Harry got up and made his way for breakfast with the other Slytherin first years.

An army of owls flew in dropping letters, newspapers and packages of forgotten items from home left and right. Harry looked out for Hedwig, but was not too surprised that she didn't show up. After all, who knows how long owl post usually takes.

Harry was excited to have Potions as first lesson. After hearing Professor Snape praise his mother, he swore to have good marks in this subject.

On the way down to the potion labs Daniel and Ron caught up with him.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing? The Gryffindor common room is great, it looks so cosy and the armchairs in front of the fire… I never sat more comfortable! How are your dormitories?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

"Oh hey Daniel, they are all right I guess. I didn't stay up late last night, I went right to bed. I will have to see how the common room is today."

Daniel replied: "Ah yes, I was also very tired yesterday, but the excitement kept me up!"

Further conversations were interrupted by Professor Snape coming up behind and opening the door.

A couple of minutes into the lesson Harry realized that Snape was absolutely biased in favour of Slytherin and against anything a Gryffindor does out of principle. Even the brown haired girl from the boat trip, Granger, who seemed to have studied the entire potions book already was not spared nasty comments. But his brother seemed to be chosen as his favourite target while Harry got praise for cutting a Bloodroot correctly.

While Harry didn't much like Snape's blatant favouritism, he wasn't willing to jeopardize his relationship with him. After all, he could tell him about his mother and being the teachers favourite wouldn't harm.

Next class was History of Magic. Harry and almost the whole rest of the class were unable to concentrate on the ghost's lecture about the different goblin wars that would be topic of this class. Harry grabbed his history of magic book and started skimming through the pages. While it was certainly not going to be his favourite subject, the book seemed interesting enough to read.

"Anything is better than trying to listen to him," he thought.

Lunch break came up and Harry found himself eating alone. While he did not dislike his fellow Slytherin's too much, he didn`t feel like starting a friendship with any of them. Unlike Malfoy, who tried get to know each and every member of the house.

Glancing over to the Gryffindor table, he saw Daniel chatting excitedly with Ron.

"I really should try and make some friends," Harry thought, but then dismissed it quickly. "Making friends for the sake of making friends is stupid, I am a wizard now, I will never hide again and I won't change myself just to please or prove someone something!"

Eating up quickly, he decided to use the remaining time until the start of the Charms lesson by exploring Hogwarts a bit more.

He made it to the classroom with barely a minute left before Professor Flitwick came in. The tiny teacher gave an overview on what to expect from the class and showed various charms that made tables dance, chairs fly and brooms clean the floor by themselves.

Harry was ecstatic at seeing how easily the chores at home could be done with magic.

The last lesson for his first school day was Defence against the Dark Arts.

Harry read a couple of books on the subject already, including a book that seemed to focus more on the Dark Arts part. They were joined for this class by the Gryffindors.

Seeing the ever stuttering Professor Quirrell up close gave Harry an unpleasant but somewhat familiar feeling, as if he knew the teacher very well.

The class was overall quite the disappointment. He neither learned much about the practical parts of spell casting nor did Quirrell offer any information about how to combat dark creatures.

In the Great Hall, just as Harry was sitting down for dinner, Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Harry untied the parchment from her leg with excitement but before reading the letter he gave Hedwig some water and bits of meat.

Harry opened the letter, it said:

 _Hey Harry,_

 _No worries, your letter arrived well. Your owl is so beautiful and smart, I envy you!_

 _Anyway, thank you so much for writing. Even though you promised me, I didn't expect you to write this fast, after all I had five brothers in school and they never wrote me. Gits._

 _I am looking forward to seeing Hogwarts, it sounds like a truly wonderful place._

 _And the sorting process is just placing a hat on your head? Grr, Fred and George used to tell me that they had to fight a troll._

 _No worries about you being sorted into Slytherin. I admit, I was surprised at first, but I never really bought the "all Slytherin are evil" my family is often spouting._

 _You also shouldn`t worry about being a Parselmouth either, many people think it`s a Dark Art, I don`t. Why should talking in another language be evil?_

 _And if you are able to give people a good scare by hissing at them, all the better! I can't wait to prank my brothers by you scaring them!_

 _I heard your head of house is a bit of a git, but if he is able to tell you about your parents that`s wonderful. I hope it will give you a better idea what kind of people they were._

 _But seriously Harry, sneaking out after curfew just to send me a letter on your first day of school? I feel honoured!_

 _Again, thank you so much for writing the letter, it is unbelievable boring at home. Last year, at least Ron was with me. While I was never as close to him as I was to the twins, it was better than being alone with my mom._

 _I am already looking forward to you next letter,_

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny_

For the rest of the meal, Harry was grinning like an idiot.

"I don't need to change who I am to make a friend!" He thought.

He stroked Hedwig's feathers and said: "Come on girl, get some rest. I will have a new letter for you tomorrow. I hope Ginny treated you right."

She gave an affirmative hoot and flew out of the hall.

Later, Daniel and Ron came over asking: "Hey, what was that letter about? Not trying to pry, but we were wondering who would write you. I mean, not our relatives for sure!"

Harry shrugged and said: "I promised I would write Ginny, that letter was from her." Looking at Ron he added: "Unlike her brothers, I intent on keeping a promise."

Ron scowled at him and said: "Don't get any ideas about my sister, just wait until she hears that you are a Slytherin!"

Just as Harry wanted to open his mouth to set him right he thought. "Why bother?"

He then shrugged again and left the hall thinking bemused about Ginny's reaction to a letter that will surely come from her brothers.

Tuesday and Wednesday proceeded without anything noteworthy. Harry and Ginny were trying to write as much as possible while still giving Hedwig enough opportunities to rest. The owl seemed to be very eager to deliver letters to Ginny, Harry wondered what the girl was doing with her. Writing the letters took quite a long time as Harry tried to tell Ginny everything he had witnessed in his classes. From the way his schoolmates acted over description of Hogwarts itself to summaries of entire lessons he had.

Thursday afternoon came up and Harry and most of the other first years were to fly on a broom. For many it was the first time in their lives, Harry and Daniel were both fascinated by the prospect of flying freely in the air.

After a short introduction from Madam Hooch they were flying slow circles around the pitch. Both twins seemed to have a natural talent for flying with a broom and they soon tried to go as fast as possible without the teacher calling them to slow down.

The lesson was interrupted when a Gryffindor boy fell from his broom and had to be taken to the hospital wing.

Malfoy took the chance to annoy the Gryffindor's by stealing a small ball which belonged to the boy. Harry just rolled his eyes at the, in his opinion, rather childish behaviour. But Daniel, the ever be good, leapt at the chance to show his heroic attitude and chased after him.

While Daniel succeeded in taking the ball, he was caught by a teacher. Harry shoock his head and thought: "Serves him right for doing something so stupid. All the trouble for the ball of a boy he barely knows. Then again, he always valued others higher than himself. Stupid."

The lesson was cancelled due to Madam Hooch not trusting the pupils to be left alone again.

Later this evening Harry wrote to Ginny and told her all about how great flying was and that he will make sure to buy a broom next year, so he could try out for a spot in the Quidditch team. He also asked what Ginny was doing with Hedwig, because she seemed very pleased whenever he send her along to Ginny.

The following day he received another letter from Ginny, he opened it eagerly.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I am glad you enjoy flying so much I do too! My brothers never let me fly with them, but I know how to pick the lock from our broom shed, so I've been flying since I was seven years old. I dare say I am rather good!_

 _I won't tell you about Hedwig, it's a girls secret. No boys allowed!_

 _I am glad you warned me about getting a letter from my brothers, but instead of writing to me, those gits wrote to my mother. Telling her what a bad influence you were and everything!_

 _But don't worry, I showed her some of our letters. She especially liked the ones were you taught me about different potions. She never was good at potions, so she appreciates it greatly that you make sure I will perform well in school. I do too, so please don't stop writing me about your classes!_

 _Anyway, I think mom really likes you because unlike my brothers you can keep a promise. Maybe I can persuade her to let you stay with us over Christmas, only if you want to come of course!_

 _I am already waiting eagerly for your next letter,_

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny_

Harry saw a bunch of redheads grinning at him with obvious satisfaction.

He shoock his head and smiled back.

Back in Slytherin common room he began writing his letter back.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _Thanks for standing up for me! Nobody has ever done anything like it, you should have seen the faces of your brothers, I bet they thought it was the most ingenious plan ever invented. I am just glad your twin brothers are not pranking me, from what I've heard they are pretty skilled. Anyway, I look forward to be seeing their faces when your next letter arrives._

 _I would love to come over to your house for Christmas! But I don't know where you live, how would I get to you? In Diagon Alley, I heard some people talk about a bus, I think it was called the Night's bus."_

 _Well, if your mother liked me teaching you, I really should not disappoint her!_

 _I think potions is the subject that I can teach you best without you having a wand._

 _But Professor Flitwick taught us some concentration exercises and I think I can teach you about all the theoretical parts of spell casting._

 _I just realized that by doing so, I get to revise every single lesson. My marks will skyrocket!_

 _So let's get started with the concentration exercises_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Some weeks later.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _I can't believe it, Daniel and Ron are officially barking mad. Somehow a troll got into Hogwarts, everybody was evacuated but your and my brother seemed to think that they had to play heroes._

 _Luckily for them, they did survive and saved a kind of annoying know it all. Last I heard, Ron's wand got destroyed too. I mean I get it, they wanted to save a housemate, but simply using their brains to alert a teacher would not have been heroic enough I suppose?_

 _And now, curfew was tightened even more, I bet that's because of them too!_

 _Anyway, enough about my ranting. Remember how I told you about keeping your emotions in check at all cost to improve one's spell work? I guess I should take my own advice more seriously._

 _How are your studies going, were you able to persuade your mother to buy you a potions book?_

 _I am already counting down the days to Christmas, I can't wait until I see you again. Conversations via letters are just not the same as talking to you._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

Some more weeks later.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _Sometimes I really wonder how different my live would be if I had that stupid scar instead of my brother._

 _Instead of being punished by his head of house for breaking rules in his very first broom lesson, she gave him a Nimbus 2000 and gave him a spot as a seeker in the house team._

 _Why does my brother have to be such an attention seeker? Then again, he never learned when to back down and when to use a situation to his advantage. Seems like a common Gryffindor trait to me._

 _I can't wait to meet the ghoul in your house, he (or she?) seems really interesting, but I understand how it can get on your nerves when trying to fall asleep._

 _Just a couple more weeks until Christmas! I will take all my school stuff and essays with me so you can look through it. I am sure you will be the year's best next year!_

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Why would you want to be scarred like your brother? It doesn't matter that he is the mighty boy-who-lived. I used to hear amazing stories about him, how he defeated You-know-who and that he is an attractive fighter for justice. Well until I met him, I believed those stories. As it turned out he is a prat. Luckily he has a very nice brother, who is an amazing boy that holds onto his promise to a total stranger and even willing to sacrifice his free time to teach her!_

 _Your brother seems like an attention seeker, you on the other hand are smart enough to know when to draw attention and when you should keep your head down. So please Harry, remember that you are so much more than your brother!_

 _You can`t choose your family, hell, look at my brothers! But you can choose your friends and forge your own path in live. There is no need to play hero, I am sure you will become the greatest wizard in your own way!_

 _From your stories it also seems odd that my brothers always whine about Snape preferring Gryffindor's, while they are fine with your brother getting special treatment by so many teachers. Didn't you tell me that he seems awfully close to Hagrid? I know he is not a teacher, but it's still odd._

 _I found an old ancient runes tome when I was tidying up Bill's old room. It's difficult to understand the concept of the language without having anybody to explain, but I think I am starting to figure it out. Maybe we can look over it together over the holidays?_

 _Not much longer until we see each other again!_

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny_

The day before Christmas holidays

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Finally holidays! My mum will pick you up at King's Cross and will take you to my home. Mum said that if you come, we also have to invite your brother._

 _I guess telling her about your horrible relatives to make sure you are invited back fired a little._

 _Anyway, if my brothers give you any cheek they will have to deal with me personally._

 _I am a little bit nervous about you seeing the Burrow, please don't think any less of us. I love my home, but it's really not a nice house._

 _I will keep this letter short, we are going to meet tomorrow after all. Please don't forget to bring your school notes!_

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny_


	4. Christmas

Christmas

On the day of departure Harry made his way down to the train station with the other Slytherins. Malfoy was telling anybody who wanted to listen, and anybody else, how amazing the food at home was and how his personal house elf Dobby would provide anything he desired.

Harry thought: "Having a house elf must be amazing, I wonder if I will be able to afford one, once I am grown up."

On the train, Harry strolled along the compartments looking for an empty one.

After walking down the entire train he sighed and knocked on the next best door.

A couple of girls were sitting in there.

Harry briefly thought if he should take another compartment, but dismissed it.

"Hey, can I sit down here?"

"Ok" One of them said without paying attention to him. They got right back into the latest school gossip.

Harry took out a book about the art of transfiguration and stowed the rest of his trunk safely.

Harry was quickly able to tune out the annoying chatter and giggling of the girls. Harry knew only the name of one of the girls, Cho Chang. "I think they are all Ravenclaws, or is the one with the dark brown hair a Hufflepuff?" he thought.

Deciding is really didn`t matter he turned back to the book and started performing some simple transfigurations that were described in the book.

As the train rode into London Harry started shifting in his seat and packing his belongings. This gave him some bemused glances from the girls. "Oh my, some ones really been homesick," one said.

Harry just shrugged and made his way towards the train exit. Nobody else seemed to be up yet. Harry smiled thinking about how amazing Christmas was going to be.

Not long after, he was joined by Daniel and the rest of the Weasley clan.

The twins greeted with their usual enthusiasm. Percy came up and shock Harry's hand and said: "Hello Harry, I am Percy the Gryffindor prefect. Pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled and said: "Hello Percy, I am pleased to meet you, too and thankful to spend Christmas with your family."

Percy said to Ron, who snorted at the pleasantries between Harry and Percy: "Brother, unlike you, Harry did not lose any points or got into detentions in his first months at Hogwarts. I think you and Daniel should try to act more reasonable. Neither your marks nor your behaviour are placing Gryffindor in a good light."

Ron opened and closed his mouth multiple times while Daniel responded: "It`s not our fault that Snape put us in detention, he just hates Gryffindors. No wonder Harry has good marks in potions" Fred and George gave affirmative nods.

Harry asked Daniel: "Daniel from what I´ve heard, the only subject you are particularly good at is Defence against the Dark Arts. And to be quite honest, I don't think the teacher is very able."

"Now, now, he is a teacher of Hogwarts and deserves respect" Percy interrupted before Daniel could speak, but added as an afterthought: "But his lessons do lack proper structure."

Further conversations were stopped with the halting of the train.

The black and red haired mass scrambled out of the train looking for Mrs. Weasley. She was waving frantically and upon arrival she gave each a bone crushing hug.

Daniel and Harry were both momentarily surprised, as they have never felt this sensation before. Both smiled at each other, all of their differences forgotten, and enjoyed the moment.

"Oh hello my boys, I am so happy to see you again! Come on, a friend of your father managed to get us a portkey from the ministry. It will leave soon."

Harry saw how Percy scowled about how the portkeys were acquired, but he dismissed it shortly and asked: "What exactly is a portkey?"

Percy then launched into a text book description about the creation and the use of portkeys. He put an emphasis on how and why they were regulated by the ministry.

The other boys looked annoyed at his explanation and started making fun of Percy until Mrs. Weasley interrupted: "Hold on tight!" She took out a toothbrush and held it in the middle of the group.

An uncomfortable feeling, as if been pulled by the navel, filled Harry and he suddenly found himself standing in front of a warped house that seemed to defy the laws of physics.

Harry looked around smiling with big eyes. "That's how wizards and witches live! The fairy tales are true after all, this has to be most beautiful house in existence."

Ron eyed Daniel suspiciously who had a similar expression on his face. He then said: "Hey mate, I know it`s not much but you can live in it fairly decent. I too wish we had a better house."

Harry and Daniel looked surprised "What do you mean a better house?" "It's perfect." "I always dreamed of living in a real magic house." "I wish I would live here!" "Do you have ghosts?" "And talking paintings?" "Can I see the ghoul?" "You have ghoul? Awesome!" They fired in quick succession.

The redheads family looked like the black haired twins had gone mad, but their smiles soon turned into outright laughter.

Mrs. Weasley said with a warm voice: "Come on, we will give you a tour through our house after dinner."

As they made their way towards the house the door flew open and a red lightning shot out and tackled Harry, who stumbled backwards and fell.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Ouch, hey Ginny. How are you?" Harry said as he stood up laughing.

"Oh, my dear brother I think we have been downgraded." Fred said.

"I dare to agree my ever so perceptive brother, we never got the joys of being tackled by our baby sister." George said.

"One could think she is more eager to see him than us." With a fake dramatic cry he added: "Our own flesh and blood valuing us so lowly, the pain!"

Mrs. Weasley stopped their antics and said: "If you had bothered to write to Ginny she might not be so upset with you. We saw Harry`s owl almost every day and he even taught Ginny about potions and some other subjects, just so Ginny will have an easier time in school. Have any of you ever considered doing so?"

Harry blushed at the praise.

Ginny grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him to toward the door: "Hurry, I will show you the house!"

"I am so happy to see you. The last days were so utterly boring here. My dad has to work overtime lately, so I am all alone here with my mother." Ginny said.

"No worries, I bet the next two weeks will be amazing, and in a couple of months we will be together at Hogwarts!"

"You are right. Anyway, this is the dining room and kitchen. If you are looking for mum, your best chances are finding her here. This is the living room with our floo network chimney."

"Wow, it looks so cosy. The living room of my aunt and uncle didn't look so comfortable, despite spending so much money on it."

"My dad made many of those furniture himself with magic, he usually starts doing them the muggle way, but gives up after mum yells at him for bleeding on the carpet. His tinkering can be downright dangerous at times, luckily only for himself."

Harry chuckled and said: "I might be able help him building some furniture, I had to do it at home all the time. It was one of the tasks were you didn't have to get dirty or felt like a slave, so I always took those duties. I bet my brother would have failed building them anyway."

Ginny smiled and pushed him up the stairs.

"This is my room, none of my brothers are allowed inside. Ron tried once, I assure you, he will never do it again."

"Uhh, that's a story I`d like to hear."

Ginny gave a mischievous smile and said: "Some other time. I might show you if Ron acts like a prat again, I still need to punish him for the comment about me on King's Cross."

"Huh, yes that was not nice. And my brother played along, I think we shall teach our brothers a lesson. Do you have any ideas? I've never pranked someone, but got plenty of exercise in avoiding my cousin's attempts. He learned quickly that pranking me is much more difficult than my brother, so he started going for him rather than for me."

"Mhm, your brother doesn't sound very smart, does he?"

"He is not stupid, just a little… too nice for his own good I`d say. He tries to help and please everybody. He never thinks about himself, always about others. That's what surprised me so much when your brother insulted you. Normally Daniel would jump at the chance to defend someone."

"I think he really was desperate for a friend. But we will still prank them, right?"

"Of course, nobody gets away with insulting my best friend!"

"You will sleep in a room with Percy and Daniel will sleep with Ron. I hope that's all right with you, Percy can be a bit annoying but he is by far the most reasonable of my brothers."

"Yes, I talked with him on the train. He is alright, he actually he defended me against Ron."

"Oh wow, what did he say?"

"He said that Daniel and Ron are bad pupils for breaking the rules and having bad marks."

Ginny giggled. "Ah yes, he really loves rules. He wants to work in the ministry later, so he works very hard. I think he is ashamed that we are such a poor family. But unlike Ron, who just complains about it, he works hard."

"But you are a rich family! Money doesn't matter, I would give all the money in our vault to have a family like yours. And Daniel would too."

"Thanks Harry, you saying this means a lot to me."

Pointing at another door she said: "This is Fred and George's room, they don't have a problem with people going in there, but doing so is quite dangerous, I can't recommend it."

"I guess I just take your word for it. Seeing the pranks they pull at school, I can imagine what their room looks like."

"Have you been one of their victims already?"

"No, but they do try to prank us Slytherins quite often though. Luckily, we are not called the house of cunning for nothing. Well at least most are able to dodge the pranks. Malfoy and his followers always walk right into it. Sometimes I really wonder how they became Slytherins."

"Would you have put them into another house?"

"Tough question, Malfoy can be cunning and resourceful. But he is used to flaunting his families name and getting anything he desires, so he is not using any of it. Some others are just plain dumb, but they were able to become lackeys of someone in a position of power, if a first year can have power that is. So they did something right, I guess."

"Aren't they all really into the whole blood superiority thing? That's at least what I've been told, Slytherin only takes pure bloods and all."

"Surprisingly it's a very vocal minority that cares about your blood status. I admit, most have a general dislike for muggles, but most are fine with muggle borns. Only the children of very old and influential pureblood families dislike them, I guess they are scared of losing said influence."

"I bet you are not particularly happy with muggles either, right? After what they put you through, shunning you for accidental magic and other unexplainable situations."

"It's not that I dislike muggles, but I don't think they can live with magical people together. We are just too different, I dread to think how many muggle borns have to deal with being treated like freaks until they get their Hogwarts letter."

Further conversation were stopped when a voice from downstairs called: "Children, dinner is ready!"

Sitting at the table were Percy, Ron, Fred and George, Daniel, Mrs Weasley and a man who Harry figured would be Mr. Weasley.

He sat down next to Ginny. "Hello Mr. Weasley, thank you for having us over the holidays." He said.

"Not a problem son, I am glad to have a full house on Christmas. Besides, not inviting you would have upset both Ron and Ginny."

During the meal Harry and Daniel got their plates constantly refilled by Mrs. Weasley, until Ginny said: "Mum, I think Harry is about to burst."

"Oh, ok dear, but you will still eat desert, right?"

Harry gave Ginny a thankful smile.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley. The food tasted incredible!"

After dinner, they made their way towads the living room. Harry sat down on a cozy couch, Ginny plopped down next to him.

"So, you both live with muggles right? Please tell me about it, I find muggles do incredibly fascinating things." Mr. Weasley said.

Daniel and Harry shot glances at each other, both not comfortable with where the conversation was heading.

Harry thought: "What harm could be done by telling them how we were treated by the Dursleys and our teachers. Maybe they will let us stay over the summer holidays too if they learn how horrible they are."

Daniel said: "There is not much to tell really, we lived there and tried to not bother anyone."

Harry sighted and said: "Muggles don't like what they can't explain, around Daniel and me there were a lot of things happening that could not be explained. Our time with them is not nice, we were treated like slaves and punished for no reason rather often."

Daniel said whispering: "It wasn't that bad."

Harry thought: "Why is he too proud to admit that we were treated horribly, these people could help us!" But Harry chose to not start an argument with Daniel now.

Mr. Weasley broke the awkward silence that followed by saying: "Ah yes, well. How is school, Percy?"

Percy looked surprised but sprang into action: "Very good, father. As I am a prefect, I have many duties but I still find time to do my school work. I am among the top student in all my classes."

"Very good Percy, always a delight to hear. Fred and George there is no point in asking you as we get regular letters from school. Just be glad I didn't show them your mother!"

The twins looked scared and said: "Thanks dad."

"Ron, Daniel and Harry, how has your first school year been? Have you all settled down fine in Gryffindor?"

Harry shot a questioning glance at Ginny, who had a slightly scared expression on her face.

Ron said: "Yes Daniel and I think Gryffindor is awesome. We made many friends already, one of them is muggleborn and probably the smartest witch I have ever seen." Daniel nodded.

"Glad to hear, what about you Harry? Do you not like your Gryffindor mates?"

"I don't have much to do with them, sir. I am in Slytherin."

Arthur had a variety of unrecognisable expressions on his face before saying: "Ah."

Ginny said in a begging voice: "Dad please, don't treat him differently just because he is in Slytherin. Mum knew it and she doesn't mind."

"Mhm, yes. I think it is late already. Time for bed. Good night." He said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

On their way upstairs Harry saw Ron smirking at him. "What a git," he thought.

"I am sorry for my father's behaviour, I hope he will have calmed down by tomorrow. At least there will be presents!" Ginny said.

The next morning they were woken by Ron storming into the room shouting: "Come on, get down into the living room. Presents!"

Percy and Harry groaned but dressed swiftly and went down.

Ginny looked just as Harry felt, tired and in no mood for celebrating the presents after the rude awakening.

Harry walked over to Daniel and said: "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas!" They exchanged their presents.

"Oh wow Harry, thank you so much! Those seeker gloves are amazing," Daniel said.

"No problem, thanks for the potions book. I wanted to lend it from the library but it was always taken."

"Haha, yes Hermione, a friend of ours, loves the book. She saw you requesting it multiple times."

Smiling, Harry turned to Ginny: "Hey, Merry Christmas! I hope you like your present."

He nervously handed over a small case, as Ginny opened it she squealed happily and flung her arms around Harry.

"Wow Harry, I told you just once that I like to draw and you bought an entire drawing set!"

Harry just smiled and hugged her.

Releasing each other, Ginny took out two presents. "Two? Wow you are spoiling me!"

He carefully opened the first, it was a painting of his parents. Harry didn't say enough, he just stared at it.

Ginny said: "If you don't like it, no problem. I am sure I will do better next time."

A tear crept into Harry's eye as he whispered: "Thank you Ginny, it is the most beautiful present I can imagine."

Interested in Harry's reaction the rest came over to look at it.

Daniel said: "Wow, it looks even better than the picture Hagrid showed us."

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and didn't let go until he heard a cough behind him.

Ginny smiled and handed him the second gift.

Another drawing, a portrait of Hedwig. "Now, I know why she likes coming to you. Your drawings are wonderful!"

"Thank you Harry! I will be able to paint a lot better now with you present."

Ron suddenly shouted: "Wow a present from Dumbledore? How cool! Oh it's says you should open it in private. Let's move to my room."

Daniel shrugged and followed.

The moment of happiness between Harry and Ginny was interrupted as Arthur entered the room.

"Hello children, I hope you liked your presents"

Everybody gave affirmative nods and grunts with the occasional thank you splattered in.

"Harry would you please come to the kitchen for a moment, Molly and me would like a word."

"Why? Is it because he is a Slytherin? Dad you have to get over your prejudices! He is a good person, unlike my brothers he actually cares about me!" Ginny exclaimed.

Arthur looked sternly at her: "All Slytherins I have ever met were always out for their personal gain. All Slytherins in the Ministry are like that. Molly might have thought he is just nice for writing to you. But I know better!"

Ginny tried to respond but was cut off: "Don't start young lady, we will talk with Harry and if we like his answers we will allow him to stay."

Ginny shot Harry an apologetic glance. Harry felt suddenly very sad, it was the first time he had the opportunity to be with a loving family and now he would possibly be thrown out, just because he belonged into a different Hogwarts house? "How pathetic," he thought.


	5. A rift

5\. A rift

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat down beside each other, across from Harry at the dining table.

Mrs. Weasley started: "Harry, I know you are a nice young man. But Arthur was right, I shouldn't have trusted you with staying in contact with our daughter after hearing you being a Slytherin. I dismissed it, because you seemed very nice in your letters and you are a Potter after all, but Arthur told me so many stories about … your kind, I am scared for our daughter, I am sure you understand that."

Taken aback with the bluntness of her words, Harry's facial expression hardened. "No, I cannot understand that. How you can judge a person simply by hearing in what house he is, is beyond me."

Arthur took in a sharp breath and said: "Now, don't you dare to take that tone with my wife! That's exactly the reason why I can't trust a Slytherin. I bet you also tried to blame the muggles by saying they abused you! I grew immediately suspicious when Daniel Potter," he said the name with might and enthusiasm, "did not agree with what you said!"

Harry shock his head, he couldn't believe how such seemingly gentle people could turn on him for such a petty thing like house allegiance.

Wondering how he could calm them down and persuade them to give him a chance, he remembered how Draco Malfoy manages to constantly talk his way out of trouble.

While he did not respect the Malfoy heir, Harry had to admit that the boy possessed a silver tongue.

"Trying won't hurt I guess" He thought and tried to smooth talk the Weasleys, he told them about how glad he was to be able to write to Ginny, how she is his best friend and how unlike his housemates he was. He went on about Mrs. Weasleys cooking skills and how important Arthurs work was. He switched between carefully placating the Weasleys and describing himself as an outsider of the normal Slytherin circles.

Mrs Weasleys expression seemed to soften but Mr. Weasley suddenly yelled: "See Molly, I told you he is a lying Slytherin, trying to get us to believe him with sweet words! Out, I don't want to see you ever again and keep away from my daughter, OUT!"

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked but then screamed: "Yes dear you were right, he really is a deceiving Slytherin, go away!"

Unable to restart the conversation as he was always cut off, Harry walked out of the room to grab his stuff. On his way upstairs he bumped into Ginny. "I can't believe my father said those nasty things! I am so sorry."

"You listened? Mhm, should have expected that. I really thought your parents are more reasonable, I mean they are so nice and loving."

"They are incredibly loving, but my father hates Slytherins with an unmatched passion and mum stops acting reasonable as soon as she thinks one of us is threatened."

"Yeah, the scary Slytherin comes to steal their daughter!" Harry sad while rolling his eyes.

Ginny giggled: "Anyway, I guess I will have to write our letters in secret now."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh come one, don't make such a face. Did you really think I would stop writing you just because my parents say so? If anything, it makes it much more fun!"

Harry chuckled: "I am so happy I met you. I will write you a letter tonight as soon as I figured out where I will stay."

"Oh, you are not going back to Hogwarts?"

"No, I guess I will explore Diagon Alley a bit more. I heard people talk about the Knights Bus, how do you call it?"

"Just wave your wand, don't worry it doesn't count as magic, you won't get into trouble for that."

"Alright, thanks. I will leave my school books and notes with you. So you can still learn a bit even if I am not here."

"Thanks Harry, but won't you need your notes for the exams?"

"I guess, just send them back to me when you are done, still plenty of time until I have to write them."

"And your books?"

"I'll buy new ones."

"What? No Harry, I can't accept that."

"Too bad, I am leaving without them." He grabbed his trunk laughing and went towards the door."

"I'll see you next year then, right?" Ginny asked with a sad smile.

"If you go to Diagon Alley during the summer let me know, I will be there!"

"Mhm, if you stay at the Leaky Cauldron I might be able to visit you a couple of times during summer break and Christmas Holidays. I will let you know if I can sneak off."

"Sounds great! See you then. Bye"

With that, Harry made his way out. He walked towards the tiny village, reaching a road he pulled out his wand and waved it around a bit. "I just hope nobody is looking, I look stupid."

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, as a double decker bus appeared right in front of him. He stepped into it warily and was greeted by a cheerful voice: "Ey lad, come in. Where do you wanna go?"

"Eh, Diagon Alley, please. How much is that?"

"45 sickles and 6 knuts, lad."

Harry handed over the money and made his way towards one of the seats, he sat down just in time to not be violently thrown through the bus by what would be the most reckless driving Harry had ever witnessed.

The bus was empty except for one older women, who looked not to be bothered by the shaking and sharp turns in the slightest.

He arrived at the leaky cauldron with shaky legs and a revolting stomach. "I definitely prefer flying," he mused.

Harry greeted the toothless bartender who was cleaning a mug with a dirty rag. He wasn`t sure if he should point out the uselessness of it.

"I'd like to rent a room for two weeks, please."

The bartender, Harry remembered him being called Tom, gave him his trademark smile and charged 7 galleons.

Harry went up to his room, placed all his belongings and wrote a short note to Ginny.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _Hope you are alright, I am at the Leaky Cauldron, room number 7. Send Hedwig along if you know when you can sneak away, I think she can find me in Diagon Alley._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

He gave the note to Hedwig and said: "Make sure nobody but Ginny sees you when delivering this." She nibbled on his fingers before giving a hoot and flying out of the window.

Harry sighed, "Spending Christmas with a loving family would have been too much to ask for I guess. I just can`t believe how fast Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned on me, one moment they were the nicest people I have ever met and a second later they call me evil incarnate."

Harry put his head in his hands, he clinched his teeth as he remembered: "Of course, I told them the truth about my abusive relatives, but Daniels pride won't let him admit it, and I look like an attention seeker who tries to blame muggles. " Getting more agitated at the second he balled his hands into fists.

"They are exactly as ignorant as muggles. As soon as something goes against their believes, they look away and shun it. I would have thought people who deal with fantastical occurrences on a daily basis are more open minded. I hate the stupidity of mankind, no matter where you come from or who you are. Wizard or muggle, they all hate to be wrong, can't admit their mistakes and choose to see the convenient lie over the truth."

His ranting was only interrupted by his rambling belly.

He went down and ordered some sandwiches. Back in his room, he wasn't in the mood to go out, so he wanted to start with his homework. Remembering having left most of his school books with Ginny a big sigh left his mouth. Trying to not act like a brat who whines about the unfairness of the world, he thought about how he could spend his time.

Remembering the book "The arts of the mind" Professor Snape had given him, he began reading.

Soon he was engrossed with his own thoughts and calmed down considerably due to trying the mental exercises descripted.

The hours flew by until Harry`s concentration was broken by Hedwig nibbling on his ear.

"Wow, there you are already! You are amazing."

She looked very pleased with herself at hearing the praise.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I don't think I can visit you today, but the boys will go out tomorrow and I`ll tell mum I would visit Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine._

 _I will meet you at the cauldron at about 10 am._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Ginny_

Feeling delighted by her message, he decided to go down to Diagon Alley. "Maybe I find a nice spot for us to hangout, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sounds like a good spot. I wonder what her favourite flavour is."

Passing Flourish and Blotts, he decided to buy all of the books he left with Ginny.

Entering, he was greeted friendly by a middle aged shop assistant. "Hello, I'd like to purchase all of the first year Hogwarts books, please."

She raised an eyebrow and asked: "A little late, don't you think?"

"I lost all of them in an accident, really an unpleasant situation." Years of lying and blaming his brother for his own wrong doings payed off well, as the woman gave an sympathetic sight and said: "Very well, I guess I can give you a discount. You are already punished enough for having to come her on your holidays, no need for me to put Glyccis eggs into the wound, right?"

Harry grinned and said: "Thank you so much, I have to pay the books with my pocket money."

She gave him two bags with books and asked for a much lower price than Harry had paid last time.

Feeling good about himself, he decided to go to Gringotts, seeing how much money he had. After all, it had to be enough for 7 years. "Not like my brother would need the money, I bet half the wizarding world would jump at the chance to pay for him."

Entering Gringotts he asked for the Potter vault assistant. After some minutes a stern and annoyed looking Goblin called him over to an empty room.

"Hello Mr. Potter, pleased to meet you. How may I help you?" His voice was void of any emotions.

"Hello Mr. eh what is your name?"

"Gromdrak"

"Hello Mr. Gromdrak, I would like to know how much money I have in my and my brother's vault."

Gromdrak stood up and walked over to a stone wall, he tapped various stones with his boney fingers until one stone vanished and he retrieve a piece of parchment which lay behind it.

"The contents of your trust vault are 80 galleons, these will be replenished to 100 galleons every year from your family vault."

Thinking for a second Harry asked: "How much money do I have in the family vault?"

"I am sorry" Harry did not believe for a second that he was. "You have no access to the Potter family vault until you are legally an adult. Neither does your brother, as he was the first born and will therefore be the first to reach adulthood, he will become head of house and will have control over the vault."

Harry got angry but remembering his occlumency book he had read just before he did his best to calm down. "I have to keep a cool head, to make the most out of this mess, what did the book say again? A right, 'A calm mind is the key to greatness'" he thought.

"Will the trust vault be refilled on the first of January?"

"Yes."

"Then I would like to get the remaining 80 galleons right now, will anybody know that I took the money?"

"Not until someone took the position as head of house Potter."

"Very good, can we go down now?

"Yes."

After getting his money Harry didn't feel like spending much more time in Diagon Alley without Ginny, so he went back to the Leaky Cauldron and got to sleep early.

The next morning, he rose buzzing with excitement to be able to spend the day with Ginny, he found the time passed awfully slowly.

Finally nearing 10 am, Harry went down. He ordered a drink and sat down on a table from where he could watch both the door and the floo. Harry nipped impatient at his pumpkin juice and felt with every minute more dread. "What if she was caught? Or worse, if she didn't want to meet me after all."

The flashing of the floo pulled him out of his anxiousness, a tiny girl with a thick woollen cap was walking out of the chimney. Spotting Harry she cried his name and flung her arms around him. He fell almost from his chair at her enthusiastic attack but was grinning widely.

"Hey, I am glad you made it. Did anybody see you leaving for Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Luna did. But she won`t tell anybody."

"Ah perfect, did you have breakfast or do you want to eat something before heading to Diagon Alley?"

"I already ate something, but let's get going right away! I never was at Diagon Alley without my parents."

Harry and Ginny walked aimlessly up the Alley, chatting and laughing. Ginny wore a grey woollen cap that managed to hide her entire hair, Harry was a bit sad at not seeing her hair, but understood the necessity of not being seen.

"I admit, your hair stands out. A shame that you have to hide it, I love how it sparkles in the sunlight."

Ginny blushed slightly and said: "Thanks Harry, nobody ever complimented me on my hair, mum always buggers me about the length. She tells me it's improper to have hair that reaches your waist."

"Please don`t cut it, it looks wonderful!"

"Thanks I will do my best to persuade her" She laughed and added "But I think I should not mention that you want me to have long hair. My hair would be cut in a second."

"I take your parents really found a liking in disliking me?"

Ginny sighed and looked forlorn: "Yes, I have never seen dad this mad. I think because Lucius Malfoy is giving him a lot of trouble in the Ministry lately, he blames Slytherins in general. He told us dozens of stories to prove how all Slytherins are bad. What annoys me even more is how fast mum changed her opinion on you.

She was spluttering about being blinded by your heritage and how amazing Daniel is. Daniel tried to defend you a bit but nobody really listened to him. Ron was constantly spluttering something about what a bad influence you were on Daniel."

"Uh, that's sad. I am sorry for causing so much trouble in your family."

"Don't be, it's their fault not yours. I just don't understand how my family can preach love and tolerance while they do the exact opposite."

"Your brothers didn't seem to mind too much, I guess."

"Mhm, well Ron was quite happy. Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable, he really seemed torn between helping you or staying in the good graces of my family. The twins didn't care, they said that you are pretty okay for a Slytherin."

They stopped in front of the broom store and ogled the various racing brooms.

"Why did you not try out for the house team, Harry?

"I don't know, I didn't think first years were allowed. You are not even allowed to have your own broom, at least if you are not the glorious boy who lived."

Ginny giggled at that. "Oh come on, why are you so jealous? All the attention for something you did as a baby would just be annoying, and by acting smart you can gain much more than he can with his special treatments."

"Yes well, because he is the first born of us, he will become the head of house Potter on his seventeenth birthday. All the money, houses and heirlooms will go to him." Harry snapped.

"Do you think your brother would do that to you?"

"No, but who knows how your family will influence him over the years. How long until he calls me a dirty snake?"

"Fair point. If you don't mind me asking, how do you pay for your school stuff if you can't access the vault?"

"We can access a small vault that refills every year to 100 galleons." Harry smiled and added: "Daniel doesn't know this, so I took 80 galleons out. If I can't get my full inheritance, I will make sure to get as much as I can now."

"My, you truly are a devious Slytherin."

Harry got a panicked look on his face. "Do you think I have to give Daniel his share, if you say that's the right thing to do, I will."

"No, no. I would have done the same, sadly there is not much to get from my family. Don't be afraid to show who you are, at least not in front of me. I like you, and I will like every part of you, you are my best friend."

"And you are mine."

"Does your offer on treating me to some ice cream still stand?"

"Sure, but ice cream in December? How about some hot chocolate?

"Mhm, alright. Hot chocolate it is."

They sat down inside Madam Nadukis Coffee shop.

"So Gin, will you try out for the Quidditch team next year?

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "Gin? If you were my brother I would prank you into oblivion now."

"Oh sorry, I just thought it's a nice nick name."

"A nick name for a nick name?" She giggled. "No worries, you can call me whatever you want."

"Mhm, alright. Firebug."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Ok. Remember me to not trust you in naming things."

"Hey I came up with a nice name for my owl."

"Err, yes."

"You don't think Hedwig is a good name? If you had an owl, what would you name him or her."

"Pigwidgeon of course."

"Pardon me?"

"Short version would be Pig."

Harry laughed and Ginny joined, but then said: "I mean it."

They spent some more time together chatting until Ginny had to go home.

The young teens made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"See you, Harry. I will write you as soon as I can get away from my family again."

"I am already looking forward to it. And in just over half a year we can spend every day together!"

"Yes, next year is going to be amazing."


	6. Living at Hogwarts Part two

Living at Hogwarts Part two

The moment Harry sat foot in Hogwarts, he dashed to the owlery and started to write another letter to Ginny.

Throughout dinner, the Weasley's and to Harrys surprise even Daniel, shot him many nasty glanced and smirks.

The next day, at breakfast Hedwig flew in with a letter from Ginny. Delighted at how easily she was able to keep up reading and sending letters he smiled broadly at the Gryffindor table.

His own eyes were met with glances of loathing and not long after they walked over in closed formation.

"If you ever write to our babysister again, I swear I'll make you pay," Ron yelled.

The twins were grinning madly and said: "Our parents gave us the permission to prank you! We will make sure that you won't have a single minute of peace. No meal, no piece of clothing will be left untouched! You are an alright chap, but the chance to prank without fearing mum is too good to pass on, don`t take it personal."

Harry looked expecting to Daniel with a cooked eyebrow. The redheads were now too staring at Daniel, waiting for him to say something.

"Ehm, yes. Don't write to Ginny, you are a Slytherin and we, ehh can trust you."

Satisfied with that, the redheads and Daniel walked away while Harry could barely hold in his laughter.

Malfoy came over and said: "Hey, I know you don't care about me but as a Slytherin I take threats to our house members seriously. We will stand beside you!"

"Thanks Draco, handling Ron and my brother is no problem. The twins are slightly worrisome, they think much more along the lines of a Slytherin."

"If they do something, they will feel the wrath of a unified Slytherin house. You would be surprised, most your house mates actually like you."

"Good to know, I guess I never tried to get to know anybody."

"You seemed very happy with having a pen friend, is it really the daughter of the blood traitorous Weasley scum? She is not worth it."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Call her family what you want, but if you talk bad about Ginny once more, I will make you wish you would have never been born."

"Woah, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. No need to try out those curses I saw you reading on the train, have you actually managed to cast any of them?"

"I almost got some of the spells to work, but I don't devote much time it. For now I am happy with knowing the theory behind them. How about you, I heard you saying you father taught you some stuff over the holidays."

"Oh so you do listen to your house mates." Malfoy exclaimed. "He taught me some very powerful and extremely secret spells I won`t share!"

" _As if"_ Harry thought but said: "Sounds awesome! We should head to potions, we might as well tell Professor Snape about Weasley clan's threats. He will give them hell."

Malfoy chuckled: "Sounds good."

The day passed without any further interruptions.

Harry was able to stay clear from the pranks surprisingly well, growing up with a bully who could do anything without fearing punishment thaught him well.

Some weeks before, Harry had overheard Professor Snape talking with Professor Sinistra about the Hogwarts house elfs. They decided to visit them, because Professor Snape wanted to offer a midnight snack for his Slytherins.

Harry had followed them to a painting, where he saw Snape tickling a pear. To Harry's astonishment the painting flung open and revealed an entrance.

In sight of the pranks Harry went to the kitchens and asked the house elf's to double check his food for any ingredients that shouldn`t be there. He had learned from Malfoy that house elf had to obey their master. While the pupil where not directly the elf's masters, they could still give simple orders as long as they did not contradict with order given by the staff. And there was surely no rule to protect oneself against pranks.

The weeks were passing by quickly without many noteworthy interruptions.

Harry tried to take Malfoys advice and to get to know his house mates better, but he soon realised that he did not have too much in common with him.

From those in his year Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini seemed to be the ones he got along best with, but neither of them shared any of his interests. Not that Harry had any particular hobbies, he was not part of any club or engaging in any other social activities.

Something that Harry wanted to do very much was exploring Hogwarts, all the secret corners, the rooms behind paintings and mysteries of the ever moving furniture. But he did not want to spoil the fun of it for himself as Ginny was equally excited to go exploring.

Therefore Harry concentrated on his school work and his letters to Ginny. Because he could not send them every day like he used to, as it would be very difficult for Ginny to get away from her mum so often, he decided to make up the lack of quantity with quality. His letters grew in length and offered all Harry had learned in class, at least the theoretical parts. In addition he wrote her about interesting facts he had read in books and occasionally he put in some Hogwarts gossip.

Harry was struggling with the ladder. But for Ginny, who to his surprise liked gossip quite a bit as he had never guessed she would like such a girlish thing, he asked Daphne Greengrass what the latest stories were.

She had been giving him an odd look at first, but after Harry explained his situation she was happy to help him out. He did not understand what she meant by "that`s such a cute thing to do, I wish you best of luck." He could not see what was cute about informing his best friend about what`s been going on at school or why he needed luck to write to her. Granted, she might have heard that Harry was not supposed to write her. This thought wasn't convincing him entirely though.

The twins still tried to prank him regularly, but lost much of their enthusiasm from the beginning as Harry dodged many attempts or got help form Professor Snape to clean up any mess they managed to get Harry into. Professor Snape was showing to be a real live safer, Harry wondered how his father could have ever bullied him. When Professor Snape told Harry that his mother was only put in Gryffindor because she was muggle born and could therefore not be a Slytherin Harry had been very happy.

While he was glad to not be in Gryffindor with his brother, he had always felt like he had let down his parents. Happy with the knowledge of his mother being somewhat of an honorary Slytherin, at least to Professor Snape and him, he strode through the halls with new confidence.

Daniel was not talking to him, even in class he seemed to avoid being partnered with him. Much to Harrys delight, Daniel and Ron were struggling in class. If it would not be for their brown haired friend, he was sure they would fail. Apart from Defence against the Dark Arts Daniel was not excelling in any class, well and Flying if one wants to count that. Given Daniel had an expensive racing broom while Harry flew an old school broom he did not think of it as a fair comparison, so he dismissed it quickly.

His own marks were quite good, he was the year best in Potions and Transfiguration. While he was struggling a little bit with Charms he was still among the top students. It bugged him that he just seemed to not be able to control his magic as much as he would like. Where as in transfiguration the extra power he put into his spells could easily make up for a lack of control that was not possible in charms.

He resolved to ask Snape for some tricks to improve his control further, but he said that the art of Occlumency was already the best way. "Oh well some things are just not supposed to be, I guess," he mused.

The weeks passed by quickly with Harry spending most of his time studying, writing letters to Ginny and evading pranks by the twins. He briefly wondered why Daniel, Ron and their friend Hermione seemed to be so interested in the legendary potion maker Nicholas Flamel, but thought nothing major of it. He deemed it best to stay out of their business, as long as they stayed out of his.

The upcoming end of year exams filled the entire student population with dread and stress. Harry was glad for his letter to Ginny as they served as a perfect tool for revision. Knowing he had learned a lot and understood all subjects, he went into to exams calm, collected and with a good feeling.

On the morning of the end of year feast they received their marks.

Harry eagerly opened the envelope and read:

 _Transfiguration: O_

 _Charms: E_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: O_

 _Defence against the Dark Arts: E_

 _Astromy: E_

He was grinning widely as he made his way up to the Owlery to let Ginny know about his marks.

On his way back down, he overheard Professor Snape talking with Professor Dumbledore: "The foolish Potter boy is nothing but trouble, he has to be expelled!"

"My dear Severus, how could I expel someone who just defeated Voldemort once again? He was willing to sacrifice his live for the light, I am glad I got their in time to rescue him from the flames."

Snape snorted: "How did this stupid boy get through your protections anyway? You told us they were absolutely secure."

"It seems, like Mr. Potter and his friend are much more than you think. I hope he will be out of the hospital by the evening, it would be a shame to miss the feast."

"Ah yes the feast, my glorious Slytherin's have once again won the cup." With that Snape turned and walked away, while Harry hurriedly made his way towards the hospital wing.

Despite their animosity, Daniel was still his brother and having him lying in the hospital was not something Harry wished for. The fact that Dumbledore claimed him to have defeated Voldemort once again spiked his interest even more. Why would someone have to defeat a dead man?

Harry was glad to be entering the hospital wing for the first time, unlike his brother who seemed to be attracting trouble. "Or trouble is attracting him," he thought.

He did not get far into the room until Madam Pomfrey came up: "Hello, are you hurt?"

"No, I would like to see my brother."

"Oh, I am afraid he is still unconscious. I will tell him you were here once he wakes up. But in the meantime are no visitors allowed."

"Ok, can you tell me what happened?"

"No, I cannot. Good bye."

Being shoved out, Harry wondered about how his brother got into this mess. It was not unusual for him to get hurt, but he never had to stay in the hospital for longer periods of time. And Harry was sure that with magic any smaller injuries could be healed easily, this had to be something serious.

Harry entered the Great Hall for the end of year feast with a huge smile. While Gryffindor won the Quidditch house cup, Slytherin had far more house points than Gryffindor. He was proud to have contributed to the score. While gaining points in Potions classes was not difficult for Slytherins, few from his year were gaining points in other subjects. Mainly Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and him. While Malfoy was not bad at magic or too stupid to get things right in class, he seemed to think hard work was beneath him.

Harry was unsure how the other Slytherin years were, there had to be probably a lot more hard working people.

Sitting down he saw Daniel, Ron and Hermione entering the hall, chatting excitedly.

His brother was shooting odd glances towards the headmaster, who had this, in Harry's opinion, false look of fatherly love in his eyes.

Dumbledore was starting his end of year speech. Praising the students and teachers for the hard work. With glee the whole Slytherin house waited for him to announce the winner of the house cup. But Dumbledore started into a love song of how amazing the house Gryffindor was for "fighting evil". The headmaster gave Gryffindor countless points for nothing, Harry and his house mates were shaking with rage.

The blatant favourism by the headmaster was plain unfair. Malfoy was telling loudly everybody how his father would hear about this and how he would set Dumbledore straight. The house members, even those who usually laughed about Malfoys Daddy rambles, agreed.

Fuming the Slytherins made their way back to the common room. Before going to sleep Harry headed to off to see Professor Snape. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in"

"Hello Professor, I hope I am not interrupting."

"No Harry, I always have an open ear for you. How may I help you?"

"Well you see, the school year is about to end, is there a way for me to stay here for the summer break? I don't want to see my relatives again."

"I am sure you don't. I already asked the headmaster, unfortunately he declined. He demanded you and your brother to be placed at your aunt and uncles house."

"But how am I supposed to do my homework and learn for the next year? My relatives will never allow it, and I bet they will give us a never ending pile of chores. After all, we weren't doing them for an entire year!"

Snape looked thoughtful and then smiled. "Harry, you know you are not allowed to use magic at home. Don't think like your father, be like your wonderful mother. Use your brain!"

Harry looked at Snape oddly until it dawned on him. "Of course, they don`t know I am not allowed to use magic! They will be so scared, they won't lay a hand on me."

"Exactly. While your summer break won't be as nice as it should be, I am sure they won't bother you. The knight bus can get you to Diagon Alley quick and cheap, if you spent most of your time there, you might even enjoy your holidays."

"You are right, thank you so much Professor."

"No problem Harry, you are your mother's son after all."

Harry was putting all his belongings into his trunk and went to sleep without dreading his reunion with his relatives.


	7. Summer

Summer

Harry sat with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini on his way back to London.

He had started to become quite fond of those two, while he did not spent much time with them, he enjoyed their presence. Even Harry realized how lonely he was, not that he minded terribly. Ginny would be with him next year and they were eager to explore Hogwarts.

The train soon entered Kings Cross station and Harry said his good byes to his house mates. Malfoy said: "If those disgusting muggles give you any trouble, write me and my father will make them pay most dearly! He says that no member of an ancient wizard house should be with those creatures."

"Thank you Malfoy, I thought your father didn't like me?"

"Oh no you are wrong, he doesn't like your brother. Then again, who in the right state of mind would like a Gryffindor?"

Daniel and Harry met soon after and walked towards the exit to muggle London.

There they were greeted, rather unfriendly, by Vernon Dursley. He pushed and shoved them to his car, loaded their trunks in and started the engine without saying a word. Harry liked the silent treatment.

Back at Privet Drive, just as Harry and Daniel wanted to take their trunks to their room Vernon started yelling: "Boys stay were you are! I won't have your freakish things in the house. They will come in the cupboard under the stairs and will remain there until you can leave again."

Daniel asked: "But we have homework to do, please can you let us write the essays?"

Vernon smirked: "NO, no, your pathetic school work will have to wait. Now go to sleep I don`t want to see you again today, tomorrow you will have to do chores."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Daniel said weakly.

"Actually, no uncle Vernon."

"WHAT? How dare you talk back to me?"

Harry grinned widely and pulled out his wand, pointing straight at his uncle. "You should know, one of the first spells I learned was how to turn humans into pigs."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"Yes, I am. We won't do chores this summer, and we will be allowed to do our homework. You won't ask where we are going and you will feed us appropriately." Raising his wand directly to Vernon's head he added, "Did I make myself clear?"

Countless emotions were running through Vernon's face until they settled for a deep feared look. "Yes."

"Good, you also might want to know that I can command snakes. If you treat me bad, all snakes from the entirety of Britain will attack you." Harry lied.

Uncle Vernon just nodded, not able to wrap his head around what wizardry could do and what not he believed Harry's fantasy.

Harry saw Daniel opening his mouth, but he quickly stepped on his feet and hissed: "If you say a thing, I will make your life hell."

Daniel looked slightly scared at Harry`s threat but nodded and went up the stairs.

In their room both sat down on their respective beds and looked at each other.

"Harry… you know we can't use magic"

"Shut up! Just use your bloody brain for once."

"But how can you scare him so bad that was cruel."

"As was how he treated us."

"You really are a Slytherin, petty, vindictive and evil."

"If you feel about me that way, I don`t mind. Just don`t get into my way and you will have a decent summer for once. Don't ask where I go and what I do and we will get along just fine, okay?

Daniel didn't respond for a minute, until he said. "When did we grow apart so much? I can barely recognise you anymore."

Harry laughed: "Well, you stayed the same. Always wanting to save everybody and not thinking about your own wellbeing. I never was like that Daniel, but now I finally have the ability and means to actually care about myself."

"You know, Dumbledore told me that you might be dangerous and how I should keep away from you. Hearing you talk like that makes me wonder if he is right."

"Oh yes the great Dumbledore who gives you enough points to win the house cup for nothing. Truly a great mean," he spat.

"For nothing?! Ron, Hermione and me risked our lives to protect the world!"

"Oh really? What exactly did you do, hm?"

"We promised to not tell anyone."

"Ahh right, seems like a very likely story."

"I tell you, if we had done nothing, we would be lost!"

Harry shock his head and muttered: "To think I am related to such an ill send dumbass."

"Hey! I…"

"Oh sod off" With that they started unpacking in silence.

Dinner was eaten in absolute silence. None of the Dursley's dared to speak or even glance at Harry. Daniel tried to instigate a conversation various times but Harrys dark glances shut him up quickly. Deciding to not worry about their school stuff yet Harry and Daniel went to bed early.

Harry was lying awake for quite some time thinking about Ginny. She had not send him a response yet, he hoped nothing happened to her and Hedwig. With all her brothers at home he figured it would be a lot harder for her to sneak away.

The next morning both brothers started with their homework. As Harry had been studying a lot at Hogwarts he had far less problems solving the questions and writing essays than his brother. Harry was hoping that by learning and studying a lot in his first year, he could take it a bit slower the following years, because his schedule would certainly be full. Ginny was a rather demanding witch and stated in no unclear terms that she wants to explore every last part of Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, could you please help me with my Potions essay? I am really struggling here."

"No."

"Hey Harry, do you use Gloci eggs in healing potions or for poisons?"

"Try it."

"Hey Harry, what do you need to keep in mind when transfiguring a needle into a spoon?"

"Open your school book."

"Daniel, how do you deal with a vampire?"

"Oh see Harry that`s easy. A vampire will usually try to engage into a conversation with you, they need to have their victims completely vulnerable but conscious to feed on them. Therefore they will talk with you in a very friendly manner until you drop your guard, as soon as you do that they will grab your throat and bite you. Once bitten, there is no chance of revival. There is no known antidote, you either die or become a vampire."

"Thank you."

Daniel replied with a huge smile: "No problem Harry, if you need any further help just ask!"

By the end of the first week all their homework were done. Daniel had received quite a lot of letters from Ron, much to Harry's dismay none of Ginny had arrived so far.

On Saturday evening however a beautiful white owl flew through the open window.

Harry, who had been in a sour mood all day because Aunt Marge was supposed to visit the next day, felt a surge of happiness welling in him.

Daniel shot Harry an odd glance and tried to grab the letter attached to Hedwig's leg.

Fortunately for Harry, Hedwig did no appreciate it and started biting and scratching his face.

Harry burst out laughing until he walked over to his owl and took the letter.

"You better not try taking my letters again, Daniel."

"You shouldn't be writing to Ginny. You are a bad influence on her!"

Harry snorted and started reading the letter.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I am sorry I couldn't write you earlier, my family has gone mad!_

 _I really don't understand what`s up with the lot of them, but my parents and brothers act like you are the reincarnation of Voldemort or something even worse. Don't ask me why, I have no idea._

 _Writing letters over the summer holidays is going to be very difficult, luckily Hedwig is such a smart owl because otherwise your letter would never had reached me._

 _Every time I tried getting a letter to Hedwig who was hiding close to the Burrow someone came and gave me an earful. Those gits._

 _But enough about me, I hope you are holding up well with your stupid relatives and brother. Did your threats work?_

 _If you are fine with having to wait quite some time until I can read and answer your letters we will be able to keep this up. Obviously you should ask Hedwig if it is ok with her too, but I don't think she minds. In fact, I think she enjoys the challenge of flying into my room unseen._

 _I fear that we might have to get used to hiding our friendship, I bet beginning next year my brothers will never let me go around Hogwarts alone. Well, as if they could keep me from exploring the castle with you. The extra challenge of hiding from my brothers might add some flavour, huh?_

 _Ron is constantly trying to persuade my parents to let your brother stay with us, he is getting really creative with awful stories about you too._

 _I hope you will keep on writing, I am going spare over here._

 _Love,  
Ginny_

Harry chuckled while reading her letter, which seemed to upset Daniel.

"Harry I mean it, stop writing to her! The Weasley's are a wonderful family, I don't want to make them sad."

This time Harry couldn`t hold a hearty laughter back.

"What`s so funny? Do you think turning a little innocent girl is funny?"

"Oh wow Daniel, I can't even begin to describe what a moron you are."

Just as Harry started writing a letter back, Daniel jumped over and tried to grab Ginnys letter. Spinning around, Harry let his fist connect with Daniels jaw, who toppled on the floor moaning.

"Are you mad?!"

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to calm himself down, using some of the Occlumency exercises he read about. _"I really should devote more time `to the minds arts, losing my temper over such a minor thing won`t ever do me good,"_ he thought.

"I am sorry Daniel, I might have overreacted."

"Bloody well you have. Now give me the letter."

Instead of answering Harry started to grab his belongings, folded his clothes and sorted his school stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What do you mean? You can't just leave, where will you go?"

"None of your business."

"But Professor Dumbledore said we have to stay here."

"Did he? I think he never talked to me in person. You seem rather friendly with the headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore is a great man, I respect him and so should you."

Harry walked out of the room into the bath to retrieve his toothbrush.

Walking back in, Daniel stood in front of him with raised eyebrows and an expecting expression.

"Move aside Daniel, I am really not in the mood for these games now."

"I won't let you leave."

Sighting Harry closed his trunk and sat down on the bed.

"Daniel, let's make a deal. You will ask Dumbledore if I can leave, if he says yes I will go. All right?

Daniel now smiling. "Yes. I knew you would see reason."

Daniel starting writing the letter right away, while Harry let out Hedwig. Before she flew away, Harry leaned in to her and whispered "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron."

Later that night, Harry sneaked out of his room with the trunk in his hand.

Just as he reached the stairs he heard someone jump up and rush towards him.

With a hurt voice he said: "You lied."

With a sigh Harry said: "Yes, I did. In fact, I do quite regularly. Now you better let me go or you will wake Aunt Petunia, and we don't want that, right?"

With that Harry darted down the stairs, out of the house and along the street.

Just as he was sure Daniel did not follow him, he pulled out his wand and waved it.

Barely a minute later appeared the Knights Bus with a deafening crack.

"Hey Stan, can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Eyy 'Arry, to the Leaky? No problem."

Harry handed over the coins and readied himself for the short but unpleasant ride.

"Aren't you a bit young to be out at this time of day alone?" A young women with striking pink hair asked.

"I am meeting my Grandparents at the Leaky Cauldron, don`t worry madam."

"Ah good, well I am off here. Take care."

"Thanks, you too."

Harry reached the Leaky Cauldron with shaky legs but a distinct feeling of freedom in his stomach. But it might as well be his body revolting against the Knight Bus's driving style.

"Hello Tom, is there a room free until the first of September?"

Tom nodded, never a man of many words. Something Harry appreciated greatly.

"All right, I take the room and a tea pls."

"13 galleons please."

After calming his stomach down with some tea, Harry felt how tired he was and dragged his trunk up to his room.

He crashed down on the mattress and slept instantly.

The next morning Harry went down to grab some breakfast. Afterwards he started writing the letter to Ginny.

 _Hey Ginny,_

 _Hedwig is so taken with you, I don't think she would appreciate me stopping writing letters._

 _Sounds like you have it a lot worse than me this year. In fact, my holidays are looking amazing right now. Threatening my relatives worked splendid. Unfortunately my brother seemed to think that I should not write letters to you. He tried to read your letter twice and keep me from writing an answer._

 _Therefore I left. I am glad my family left me enough money to be able to spent so much time in a hotel, then again, the Leaky is not very expensive. As long as I don`t go on a shopping spree I should be doing fine._

 _Do you think you will be able to leave the Burrow over the summer holidays like we did for Christmas? If so let me know._

 _I am looking forward to see you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

"Hey girl, you up to take this to Ginny?"

Hedwig nibbled on his ear a bit before offering his leg.

"Remember, nobody can see you delivering this, right? Thanks."

Harrys beginning happiness of being able to spend the summer holidays in freedom away from the Dursley's faded and was replaced by boredom as the weeks passed by.

He went to the library regularly, but as he couldn`t practice the spells he read about it was rather frustrating. He had never been someone who valued theory over practice.

Letters from Ginny were few and far between, but luckily the holidays were coming to an end and Ginny wrote him the date of when she would be in Diagon Alley with her family. She had managed to get away from her family just once, they didn't seem to trust her at all, much to Ginny's dismay.

In her last letter she had written about how her brothers rescued Daniel. It seemed a house elf had tried to keep Daniel away from Hogwarts, therefore the elf had used magic to get Daniel into trouble. Harry was glad that he left the Dursleys, obviously they now knew that using magic out of school is forbidden.

Unfortunately this also meant for Harry that he would not ever be able to return to his relatives, not that he minded too much. As long as the ministry didn`t get involved nobody would care where he spent his summer holidays, and if they would get involved Harry could show them what an abusive household it had been.

All in all, Harry was happy with his situation, if he just could have met with Ginny more often over the holidays.

On the last weekend before the beginning of the new school year the Weasley's and Daniel would go to Diagon Alley to purchase their books.

Harry had already bought all of them, so he was content with waiting for an opportunity to sneak away with Ginny.

As he observed the Weasley's he figured how difficult it would be.

Ginny caught his eye on various occasions and tried her best to get away, but a family member was always eager to accompany her.

Sighting Harry thought _: "Just a couple of days until nobody will be able to do anything about us meeting."_

As they entered Flourish and Blotts Harry smelled his chance. The Weasley's and Daniel were distracted by Gilderoy Lockhart and Harry took the opportunity to talk with Ginny behind some book shelves.

"Hey Ginny, long time no see."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you holding up with your family?"

"Uhh, they are driving me insane! I am so glad to get to Hogwarts soon."

"Yes me too."

"Ginny? Where are you?" The loud voice of Molly Weasley droned through the shop.

"I better get back, see you on the train Harry."

"Yes see you. I`ll reserve a compartment at the very back."

They hugged quickly and then Harry made his way out of the shop.

"Oh, hi Draco. How are you doing?"

"Hello Harry, I am fine thank you. Harry this my father Lucius Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said while shaking his hand. He did not like the Malfoys due to their pureblood bigotry and arrogance, but staying in their good graces seemed to be much more useful than agonizing them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all mine. I am glad that you seem to be a proper wizard, unlike your brother."

"Yes, unfortunately one can`t choose his family."

"Too right. Well, we have to purchase the new books. Say good bye Draco."

"What a pompous git," Harry muttered as he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Finally the holidays came to an end. Harry got to track 9¾ early as he could hardly contain his excitement of being finally able to spend time with Ginny. The whole morning he had been shooting glances at various watches, making sure he would not miss the train.

His trunk was safely stowed in his compartment and the doors locked. The looking charm Harry used was rather weak, he tried a stronger one a couple of times, but failed miserably.

"Not the best, but it should get the point across," he muttered to himself.

He was staring out of the window with growing anxiety, as the Weasley Clan had not made its appearance yet.

With every passing minute Harry's dread grew, luckily just as the first departure warning whistle sound came to his ears he spotted a tiny red headed girl walking towards the train. The Weasley twins and their older brother Percy were close behind her.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered where his brother might be, but shrugged and dismissed it. He really didn`t care what happened to him.

The train started moving and someone knocked at the door not much later.

Harry released the charm and opened it quickly with a wide grin.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny yelled as she launched into a hug that let Harry stumble.

"Woah, hi Ginny! Finally!"

"Yes you say it, finally. My family is driving me crazy, they spent the rest of yesterday telling me how bad Slytherin is and that I have to become a Gryffindor."

"I gather they don't want you to talk to me, even at school?"

"Right, not that I care. Luckily my brothers think being seen with their little baby sister is uncool, so we should have plenty of time to ourselves."

"Great, so do you think you will be a Gryffindor? I hope I can talk Professor Snape into not treating you badly."

"I really don`t know what house I will be, my whole family has been in Gryffindor. Then again, so has been yours."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, seems like I am a special snowflake. You sure seem to be much brighter than your family, maybe you are a Ravenclaw?"

"Thank you Harry," her wide smile sent Harry's stomach onto a trip into his Gringotts Vaults. "I don't mind too much which house I will be in. I think the whole house sorting is stupid."

"I agree, I don't see the point of it."

"Of course, if I become a Hufflepuff I will be rather mad!"

"Oh, why is that?"

"They are so unimportant and boring, you might as well forget they exist. Being sorted there would be an insult, I am much too awesome for that house!"

"Oh is that right Miss Weasley? Letting things go to your head before even your first day at school, just what will we have to do with you?" Harry mocked her.

"Isn't it obvious? Making sure I have a reason to let things go to my head of course!"

Both burst out in laughter and only stopped after their bellies started to hurt.

After a while Ginny climbed up to her trunk and retrieved an old diary, she started writing furiously which peaked Harry's interest.

"I didn`t know you were keeping a diary, it looks very old. And now that I see it, it`s kind of odd."

"Ginny?"

"Hey Ginny, are you there?!" he started shaking her slightly, which let her jerk up.

"Uhh what Harry, did you say something?"

"Yes, since when are you keeping a Diary?"

"I started last weekend, I found it in my cauldron. It`s amazing!"

"Oh really? Did your parents buy it for you?"

"I don`t know, but it's amazing, it can write back to me!"

"Ginny, the Diary… I don't know, it feels weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, it's the same feeling I had whenever Professor Quirrel was near me."

"The teacher who turned out to be possessed by You-know-who?"

"What?! He was possessed by Voldemort?"

"Yes, Ron bragged about how Daniel, Hermione and he defeated him. Didn't Daniel tell you?"

"No, he doesn't trust me. But that explains why I always felt so uneasy around him. I wonder if Daniel felt the same."

"Back to the Diary, you say you feel the same? I don't believe it, Tom is amazing and such a nice guy."

"Tom?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle, that's his name."

"The name rings something. I am sure I heard it somewhere."

"Oh really? Maybe he was a great wizard who wants to help people now as a diary."

"Maybe, but he feels just like Professor Quirrell. Ginny please promise me something."

"Huh? What?"

"Please promise me to not open the Diary until we know who Tom Riddle was."

"What, why? Oh right. Because he might be like Proffessor Quirrell. But I want to write with him, he is so nice."

"Ginny please, do it for me. I can't shake off this feeling. Hand me over the diary, and I promise you I will find out who Tom Riddle is. Today!"

"Today? But you said you just heard it somewhere, how can you know where to look?"

"It had something to do with the Slytherin common room, I think I read it there somewhere. And I will ask Professor Snape, so far he was able to help me with everything."

"O.K Harry, I will give you the diary today. But if it's not dangerous, I want it back tomorrow!"

"Of course."

She handed over the diary with obvious reluctance and Harry stowed it safely in his trunk. He did not miss how Ginny traced his movements and how she seemed very on edge about giving him the diary.

The train slowed down and Ginny said: "We have to get dressed! Turn around."

"Huh, why do I have to turn around?"

"Do it or I am going to hex you!"

Harry complied slowly.

"Don't you dare to turn around, and you better start to get dressed or you will be last to leave the train."

Understanding crept into Harry's mind and he blushed bright red. With a slightly shaky hand he undressed and redressed in record time, trying to keep the time of standing in the compartment in his boxer shorts to a minimum.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

"You know, I could just have left the compartment while you change."

"Why would you make such a simple thing so complicated? I grew up with six brothers…"

Harry just shrugged, unable to come up with a good sounding answer.

As they left the train and Ginny departed towards Hagrid, Harry said: "If you get sorted into Slytherin I`ll keep a place for you. But remember, it doesn't matter what house you will be in, I will always be your best friend!"

"Thank you Harry." And with a smile she left.


	8. A new Family

A new family

Harry sat in the great hall staring at the doors, waiting impatiently for the first years to arrive. Despite telling Ginny it would not matter what house she got in, he desperately hoped she would become a Slytherin. He felt selfish for thinking so, knowing it would drive a wedge between her and her family. But still, he couldn't lie to himself, he wanted to spent as much time as possible with Ginny and while he knew she wouldn't abandon him if sorted into another house, mainly Gryffindor, she would not be able to spent as much time with him as they wished.

In addition, if she was a Gryffindor both her and his house would be quite revolted about their friendship.

The opening of the doors broke him out of his dire thoughts and the first years lined up behind the sorting hat. Ginny's eyes sought out Harrys and both grinned as their glances met.

"Where ever she will be sorted, I will be her best friend! Nobody can take that from us," Harry swore to himself.

Before the sorting commenced a gleefully smiling Professor Snape walked in with Daniel and Ron in tow. On McGonagalls asking he said: "Using the Hogwarts Express seems to be beneath a celebrity like Potter. 50 points from Gryffindor for flying here with a charmed muggle car and damaging the Whooping Widow."

The two received many glared from their house mates but much laughter from the remaining tables. Especially Slytherin was glad, after all those two had won the house cup last year with underhanded methods.

Professor McGonagall regained her composure and started calling out the various children, Harry gave a polite applause for each of them.

Finally, the Professor shouted: "Weasley, Ginevra!"

From the Gryffindor table loud cheer where heard and Percy saying with pride: "That`s my sister!"

Just before the hat was placed on her head Harry gave her an affirmative nod and a smile, which Ginny returned.

The following seconds seemed endless, after a minute the hat had still not given a decision. Just as the murmurs in the hall grew louder the hat shouted out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Many in the hall were shocked, like with the Potters, no Weasley had ever been sorted into Slytherin. They had never been sorted into anything but Gryffindor in fact.

Harry jumped immediately up from his seat and clapped as loud as he could.

Ginny grinned at him and started a sprint that ended with her jumping into his arms.

Both laughed and cheered loudly, while ignoring the glares her brothers send Harry.

Their happiness was interrupted as the Weasley clan plus Daniel stalked over in close formation, building themselves up in front of Harry and starting to yell: "You corrupted her!" "It's your fault!" "Stay away from her!" "I demand a resorting"

"Potter, I will get your head for this!"

At the latest outburst from Ron, Ginny stood up, wand in hand, took aim and yelled: "BAIMPIS PESTIS"

Out of Ron's nose were crawling little, rather ugly, black creatures which seemed to cause much pain. He wailed and tried to punch them away, hurting himself even more in the process.

Percy, the first to regain his posture said: "Ginevra, I demand you to stop that spell immediately and as prefect, I have to put you in detention!"

Before either Harry or Ginny could respond, Snape made his way over. With a flick he banished the Bat bogeys and said with an ice cold voice: "Mrs Weasley is a student of my house, choosing the punishment obliges me. As you were the aggressors and she was merely defending young Mr. Potter from Mr. Weasleys threats, I award Slytherin 20 points for outstanding spell work. Now get lost, or do you wish to loose points for holding up the sorting?"

"No, Professor." Sulking, they made their way back to the Gryffindor table while Ginny was celebrated by the Slytherin house.

"That was an amazing hex, Ginevra!" A 5th year shouted.

Ginny was smiling as she sat back down to Harry.

"You made quite the entrance, where did you learn this spell? I never heard of it."

"I told you I found some of Bills Ancient Runes and Archaeology books, this spell was used by Cleopatra's mistresses to fight off unwanted company."

"Amazing!"

The rest of the feast passed without further incidents and if Ginny was worried about not being accepted by her house mates, she was proven wrong. Her little magical assault on a group of Gryffindors consisting of Weasleys, an annoying bookworm and Daniel Potter, did wonders to her popularity.

Daphne Greengrass leaned with a smirk and said: "So Harry, that's your little secret pen pal? I like the minx."

As the feast ended, a prefect shouted: "First years, come with me now or find your way to the common room alone! Be smart or you will sleep in the corridors."

Harry whispered to Ginny: "Come Gin, let`s see Professor Snape about the Diary."

She nodded eagerly and they made their way up to the head table.

"Professor Snape, could we please talk to you for a minute. In private."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded and rose to his feet. He left for the dungeons without further comment, he motioned Harry and Ginny into his classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you Professor. We stumbled upon a name and wanted to know if you had heard it somewhere before. I found the name vaguely familiar but I couldn`t place it."

Ginny spoke up and added: "We want to know if it was a person you should trust or not."

"Very well, what is the name of the person, I assume he or she is dead?"

"Yes, we think so. The name is Tom Riddle."

Snape looked like he was struck by a lightning, his already pale skin started to resemble a vampire and it looked like he forgot about the importance of breathing.

"Professor?" Ginny asked mildly.

"Where have you heard that name?"

Harry and Ginny shot each other a glance, silently deciding that they want to keep it a secret.

"Eh, I really don`t remember, but the name just stuck."

Snape took a deep breath and said: "What I am about to tell you, will never leave this room. Understood?"

Both said: "Yes, sir" in unison.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was the best pupil of his time. Teachers favourite as well as popular with the students. But he was not as you said a person you could trust. He used all people around him. Eventually he followed a path into darkness. When he emerged he had given himself a new name. His name was… don't ever make me say it again… his name was Lord Voldemort."

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath while Harry looked angry.

"He killed my parents?!"

"Yes, Tom Riddle became the strongest wizard that has ever existed. Not even Dumbledore would have been able to best him in a duel, even if most believe he could have."

"How did Voldemort become so powerful?" Ginny asked with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Like I said, he was an exceptional student. I heard that there wasn`t anybody who spent more time studying. And unlike some of the more studious students in your year Harry, he was not held back by morals or rules. He discovered secrets of magic, even in his youth that no others have."

"Thank you Professor, we will keep out promise and never tell anyone."

Professor Snape nodded and dismissed them.

"I can`t believe I trusted Voldemort! Thank you so much for warning me."

"I am just glad that I heard that name somewhere. But how did you get his diary?"

"Like I said, it was in my cauldron, I doubt my family would have given it to me. They are always wary of anything that could be considered 'dark'."

"Do you think someone slipped it you? Do you have any enemies?"

"Harry please, why would I have enemies? I am eleven." She thought for a moment before adding, "But my dad has some. He gets into many fight with Lucius Malfoy, Dad tried to prevent a law that would be bad for muggleborns but Malfoy does his best to get it through."

"Do you think he wanted someone to find you with the diary, so he can blame your dad for being, I don`t know, some kind of dark wizard?"

"It would make sense. So, what are we going to do?"

"We should destroy it" Harry said.

"Hmm, but Professor Snape said Tom Riddle was one of the best students who have ever existed, we could use him!"

"Ginny, he killed my parents. I don't want to have anything to do with him, I want him dead!"

"He is dead, at least kind of. I mean, he lived in Quirrel and he lives in the Diary. Maybe he didn`t fully die when he tried to kill your brother?"

"You mean like a Ghost?"

"Yes, ghosts normally can't interact with us physically but the Professor said he was a powerful wizard, maybe he found a way to become a ghost that can?"

"Wow, how do you know so much about these things?"

"I told you I found my oldest brothers books, they are full of creepy stories and ancient rituals."

"Amazing! So you say Voldemort might not be dead?"

"Yes, and from what Ron told me he seemed close to coming back last year. Now imagine he comes back, he will hunt Daniel and you down. We need to be prepared, I won`t let him harm you!"

Harry smiled and said: "Alright Ginny, let`s see if we can get Tom Riddle to tell us about his secrets. But we will always be together when opening the diary, I don`t trust it."

"Of course Harry, writing in it felt like it could see in my very souls. He knew about all my fears and wishes. I only wrote in the diary for 2 days but I already depended on it."

"It's dangerous and we have to treat it with care, but like you said we can use it."

"We are stronger and smarter than Voldemort, as long as we work together."

"We have to keep the diary a secret from everybody, I don`t want Malfoy to find out about us using it. If he doesn`t see it, he might think we threw it away."

"We could create a fake and destroy in front of his eyes." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry chuckled and said: "Sounds good."

They entered the common room and bid their good nights, tired from their first day at school together.

The next day, Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall for breakfast with the other Slytherins. As the morning post arrived Harry said to Ginny: "I hope Hedwig won`t get bored now. I think she really liked flying to you."

"Yes she did, we should meet her today. Let's head up to the Owlery after classes."

A brown owl dropped a red letter in front of Ginny and seemed to make a hasty retreat.

"Uh oh, that`s a howler. Ginevra, what happened?" Blaise Zabini asked.

Ginny had a shocked expression but just shrugged her shoulders. "I really don`t know. My mum is probably not happy about me sitting with Harry."

"You brothers really are gits," Harry said.

Sighting Ginny took the letter and opened it. "Let's just get through with it"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, I AM SO DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU DISCRAZED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WITH ALLIGNING WITH SORTS LIKE HARRY POTTER. YOU WILL GO TO YOUR HEADMASTER IMMEDIETLY AND ASK TO BE RESORTED AND IF HARRY POTTER EVER TALKS WITH YOU AGAIN, HE WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME."

The entire hall was shunned silent, a couple of chuckles being the exception, until Harry coughed and said: "Dear Ginevra Molly Weasley… I think I have to answer to your mother."

She giggled and said: "Apparently you have to, but I don't want to send Hedwig there. So, we just have to wait until she meets you in person."

"Oh joy."

For the remaining day both were astounded by the support their fellow Slytherins were offering to her. As much as they fought among themselves, if someone threatened a snake, all would retaliate."

In the evening Harry and Ginny chatted excitedly about Professor Lockhart's duelling club. Harry was doing his best to cheer her up, as first years weren`t allowed to participate.

"Well, I guess I will win the tournament next year. This year I will make sure you win, what kind of spells are you going to use?"

"I am not as good as my brother in DADA and I occasionally struggle with charms which need a lot of precision, but overall I think I have a good chance."

"Luna told me that Professor Flitwick was a duel champion when he was younger, and him being a descendant of Kriptyvis."

"What's that?"

"I didn't ask. Believe me, its better that way."

"Eh ok. Professor Flitwick was a duelling champion? I think I really have to step up my charms game."

"But you are great with transfigurations, just play to your strengths."

"But how can I use transfiguration in a duel? DADA spells are obvious and you can use many Charms to harm someone."

"You can talk to snakes, we have to look up a spell that can transfigure things into snakes."

"But transfiguring something into an animal is ruddy difficult, I think we don't learn about that until 4th year."

"I am sure you can do it, besides maybe changing things into snakes comes easy to you. I mean, you are in the Hogwarts house of snakes and you can talk to snakes."

Harry chuckled, "Okay, I will learn the spell. But I should use it at last resort, if people know about an incoming snake attack they can easily counter it."

"Hmm, you are right."

"Happens from time to time"

Ginny giggled and said: "You could use the environment to your advantage, just dodge the incoming spells and change the floor to, I don't know, honey."

"Honey?"

"Dunno, something sticky. Let's go to the library tomorrow. We just have to find something that can distract your foe and then you can finish him off."

"I don't want to win by using the shocking or disarming spells, that's boring."

"That's it, you could transfigure your enemy directly!"

"Like turning him or her into an animal?"

"Yes or just turning his tongue into a frog tongue, they won`t be able to cast spells and I will get a good laugh out of it."

"Oh right, that`s brilliant. What will you use next year, the bat bogey hex?"

"That would be too easy, I doubt any second year will be able to raise a shield fast enough. I think I will use some charms, sounds like a challenge. And it might put me in the good graces of Flitwick, I heard that he will act as referee."

"You always have an ulterior motive in mind, huh?"

"Of course, why do you think I talk with you? You are famous and rich!"

Harry chuckled, "If anyone but you said that, I would be devastated. But sadly I am neither. Both the fame and my families money belong to my brother."

"Seems like I got the wrong Potter then. Just kidding, your brother is a prat."

"So, let's head to the library tomorrow, good night."

"Night Harry."

After their last class they met and headed to the library. As always Hermione was there studying various books. Harry and Ginny started skimming through the book shelves taking every book that sounded interesting. After each had as many books as they could carry they settled down in a quiet corner.

They looked through the books for some time before Ginny huffed: "That`s not at all what I am looking for. I am sure you could use those charms in a duel somehow, but I want something more, I don`t know, impactful."

"Yes, I also can't find a snake transfiguration spell. At least there are some general tips on transfiguration, but I knew most of them already."

"I don`t think we will find much in here. Do you know anybody we could ask?"

"I already asked Professor Snape, but he said he never uses transfiguration or charms in duels. He relies on more directly offensive magic."

"But that's boring!" Ginny wailed, after a couple of moments of silence she added in a whisper "We could ask Tom"

Harry took in a sharp breath and wanted to start to protest immediately, but was cut off by Ginny, "No, listen. We both know how dangerous he is, but he was the best student of his time, together we are stronger than him. I bet we can make him work for us!"

"That's right, he killed my parents. Destroying the diary won`t bring them back, but using him will give me some satisfaction."

"And it should make school work much easier."

"Madam, you are right as always."

Ginny chuckled, "obviously."

They went down to their common room and retrieved the diary. "Harry, where do you want to use it? I don't think anybody should see us."

"Right, I stumbled upon a nice little room in the 3rd floor, it`s not big but I doubt anybody will pass by."

"Okay, that reminds me, we have to start our quest of exploring all of Hogwarts' secrets," she said.

"Let's see how much we can learn from Riddle, then we can go."

"All right, there we are." It was a nice little storage room that seemed to have been unused for centuries.

"Eww dead mice. There is no furniture, let`s nick something from a nearby classroom." Ginny said, the mice already forgotten."

"Are you a kleptomaniac?"

"What`s that?"

"I think that`s a person who likes stealing, my aunt said our neighbour is one."

"It's not the stealing I like, it's the ehh. I don`t know, it`s fun and exciting you know?"

"Don`t tell me, when I was younger and I wanted something I had to steal it. I usually blamed my brother, worked like a charm."

"Sometimes I pity your brother, he is dumb and you abuse it!" She said while laughing out loud.

"Same goes for your family I guess."

"My brothers always were gits, except for Bill, but I usually got along with my parents. At least with my dad, my mum thinks I am not becoming a proper lady because I like Quidditch and pick too many fights."

"Well, I am glad you like Quidditch and at least someone has to fight my battles" he said with wink. "I hope I didn't harm your relationship with your dad."

"I think you did, but don`t apologise, it really their fault not yours. I don`t understand what`s gotten into them."

"Ah well let's stop worrying and grab those chairs. And a desk I suppose."

"You have to carry the desk!" with that she darted from the room towards the next empty classroom.


	9. Learning

(AN: Please let me know if you are interested in becoming a beta reader for this story)

Making herself comfortable, Ginny sat her quill onto the paper and wrote:

 _Hello Tom_

 _Hello Ginny, how are you? I missed you terribly._

 _I am fine, thank you Tom._

"Don't tell him about me, if something happens I will destroy the diary immediately before he even knew what happened" Harry said as took his wand in hand and started practicing the fire charm a couple of times. "I think I got it, if he tries something, I will burn it."

 _It's amazing, I am a Slytherin! My family wasn`t happy though._

 _A Slytherin you say? I myself was a Slytherin. Don't worry about your family, if they don't support you, they are not needed._ "

 _There is a duelling competition coming up, can you teach me spells to win it? You seem so knowledgeable._

 _Of course I can. Remember, I am your best friend and if you ever need something I will help you._

 _Thank you so much Tom. I am looking for Transfiguration spells and Charms I can use in a duel. I don`t want to rely on the basic Defence against the Dark Arts spells._

 _Hmm, yes let's start with Transfiguration..._

Tom taught them not just spells for duelling but useful techniques for every situation. He was always teasing about knowing much more but no pleading made him reveal it. So far Ginny had not encountered any problems with Tom, the most she had felt after a long sessions of learning was a headache, but I might have come from practicing for hours.

Some weeks into the year Tom finally offered more information. Information on how she would become truly powerful. In exchange he asked for a small favour. According to him the roosters near Hagrids hut were interfering with his magic, making it painful to exist. They had to kill them, for doing so he taught them a curse called 'Slicternos'. He said it was a spell of his own creation, it would cut straight through most materials without leaving a wound or a trace of an impact.

"Do you think we could just say we killed them?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it, if he can really feel them, he will notice. Killing those roosters is not too bad, I mean we eat chicken almost weekly and I watched my father killing our roosters when I was younger."

"You are right, I love eating chicken, I shouldn`t be scared of killing them myself. And if we learn some more magic it will be absolutely worth it."

"Want to bet we whether we will have rooster for lunch tomorrow?" Ginny asked grinning.

They practiced the curse for a while on their room's furniture until they had the hang on it.

As the clock showed midnight Harry and Ginny sneaked out of their dorm room and dashed through the hallways while carefully avoiding teachers, prefects and ghosts. Arriving at Hagrid's garden, the deed was done quickly. True to Tom's word, there was no blood or gore. The roosters simply rolled over and stopped moving, much to the relief of the two kids.

The next day a distraught looking Hagrid bolted into the great hall while breakfast, he knelt down next do Dumbledore and whispered something. A half giants whisper was not particularly quiet, but due to the exciting chatter of an entire room full of children nobody could make out was he was talking about. Not that Harry and Ginny were scared, they felt certain about their abilities to sneak around unnoticed.

The rest of the week passed without any further incidents, the roosters seemed to be long forgotten. After classes the kids would go into their storage room, use some simple wards Tom had taught and learned as much as they could from him.

He was the best teacher one could imagine, he was always kind and patient. No matter how often Ginny wrote a question, he would answer at great length.

On Saturday the duelling club met for the first time, Professor Lockhardt, who seemed to only have eyes for Daniel Potter, announced that they would start a tournament. It will be divided by years, and a single battle elimination ruleset.

The winner advances, the loser is out.

The first tournament was for the second years and surprising amount of spectators have come. Probably not because they were awaiting impressive spellwork by the kids but because it was the first tournament. The battle groups were set up by randomness.

The first fight was a Hannah Abbot versus Ernie Macmillan, it was not a pleasant thing to watch. They were barely able to cast a shield spell or a shocking curse and their footwork was non-existent. Harry and Ginny laughed about this and the following fights.

With Tom Riddles teachings in mind, he would have no problems at winning. He wouldn`t even need to resort to conjuring snakes or use combat curses, some simple transfigurations and dodging should be enough.

True to his word, Harry stood up confidently and strode towards the podium when he was called. His opponent was Ron Weasley, a fact that brought a great smile to his face. Surprisingly enough, Ron seemed to be sure about his winning chances.

The very moment Professor Flitwick gave the go, Harry flicked his wand and transfigured Ron robes into a pink tutu. Harry dodged the stunner his opponent send towards him with ease and graze, remembering the Tom Riddles lessons of intimidating ones opponent by radiating an aura of sheer superiority.

The spectators broke out laughing at the sight of the redhead, who blushed and started shaking. If he hadn`t much of a chance to win this fight before, he had none now. With his confidence shattered in a blink of an eye, he started spamming spells left and right. None of the spells had a punch and the accuracy was abysmal.

After about two minutes, Harry decided that playing with him was utterly boring and he turned his back to him walking towards Ginny, just as we was about to leave the designated duelling area he flicked his wand and send a 'Reducto` behind him.

It wasn`t strong enough to send Weasley flying, something that infuriated Harry greatly, but it was enough to let him yelp out in pain and drop his wand.

"Winner is Harry Potter!"

The following duels went in much of the same fashion, the difference between Harry and his peers was obvious. None of them had ever learned how to react in a battle scenario and Harry, who grew up dodging punches, knew how to act in a tight situation. Being taught spell work by the teenage version of the most powerful wizard since Merlin helped too.

The final battle approached with Daniel Potter and Harry Potter walking up to the podium. Harry was surprised at how well Daniel had dealt with his opponents, he used nothing creative but it was efficient.

He was dodging, casting shield charms and sending the unarming spell at his opponents at a speed none of his peers were able to match. Harry knew that his brother is fast, he had to be being Dudley's punching bag, but were he learned to cast spells in such a rapid succession was beyond him.

 _Harry muttered to Ginny:_ "Well, maybe he does have some kind of talent. Would be a first for him."

Harry and Daniel bowed to each other and at the 'GO!' from Flitwick both… did nothing. Most battles before had been won by simply being faster, as nobody, except for Harry who didn`t showed it for obvious reasons, had a great knowledge of spells. Therefore the kids were bound to fling the same spells at each other over and over again.

Harry smirked at Daniel and said: "Do you want to give up or are you waiting for a written instruction on how to attack me?"

Daniel shock his head and started circling him: "I know you, you always have a trick up your sleeve. I won't fall for it, I will beat you honourably through my courage and bravery."

"Ugh, that was cheesy." Harry said and the next moment he sent two spells at Daniel. A bright light shot towards Daniel while shortly after a dark blue spell hit the floor around him.

Daniel raised a shield and avoided being hit by the light. He looked momentarily confused because he had never heard of such a spell, but regained his composure swiftly and yelled: 'Expelliarmus!'

Harry sidestepped and countered with his favourite 'Robes into Tutu' spell, so simple and yet so humiliating. Harry heard Ginny laughing loudly behind him, he turned, smiled and waved at her.

He was not concerned about being shot in the back, his opponent was Daniel Potter after all, he would never use an opening.

Unlike Ron, Daniel was not losing his concentration. He sent a barrage of unarming and shocking spells against Harry. While he would never admit it, it was obvious that Harry had problems countering all of them, deciding it was becoming too dangerous he activated the spell which was sent beneath Daniel`s feet before. The ground turned into honey, and Daniel was genuinely shocked at being unable to move his feet, but he was still throwing spells at Harry.

Daniel would have to be ended rightly, the golden Gryffindor boy slain by the frowned upon Slytherin.

Harry raised a shield and right as the shield crumbled under Daniels spells he sidestepped and shouted: 'Serpensortia'

Three snakes jumped out of his wand tip and slithered in all directions, a short hiss from Harry made them stop and look towards him.

" _Time to show off a little I guess."_

After some more hissing, the snakes started circling around Daniel.

The boy-who-lived was getting nervous, having three poisonous snakes slithering towards him, while having his feet stuck in honey did not help with his spellwork. He was getting sloppy, much to the relief of Harry, who could now concentrate fully on sidestepping and raising shields.

The snakes would win the battle for him, if Daniel attacked them he would simply use the opening to stun him. If he aimed well he might be able to let him fall into the honey face first.

The spectators were gasping everytime Harry hissed a command to his snakes and Daniel was starting to throw spells at the serpents. He knocked out the two snakes in front of him in rapid succession but just as he wanted to turn around to face the last snake he saw a 'Reducto' flying towards him. He whirled around and raised a shield just in time, Harry was once again surprised by his brother's ability but simply smirked and commanded the snake to bite him.

The snakes head shot forward and bit Daniel in the waist, instead of retreating right afterward, Harry commanded it to remain his teeth in Daniels body. The boy who lived was crying out in pain. Professor Flitwick called the duel to a halt and announced Harry the winner.

From the three Professor that were watching the Duel, one jumped at the chance to help. While Professor Flitwick was still busy announcing and congratulating the winner in the fashion of a proper wizarding duel and Professor Snape who was busy smiling at Daniels pain, Professor Lockhart yelled: "Don't worry, I healed snake bites before. I reminds me of a case in South America where I saved an entire village from a snake invasion. Please watch closely."

The students cheered and waited expectantly for the wonders Lockhart would perform. He flicked his wand, mumbled some incantation and after a short bright light burst out of the wand tip, the snake fled from Daniel's body.

Curious on what spell it was Harry asked his snake. After a short explanation Harry burst out laughing, the mad man had changed Daniel Potter's blood into a stinking secret.

The crowds cheering stopped as Daniel started to cry in agonizing pain, lucky for him Madam Pomfrey was close by. She gave him a blood replenish potion, while it would save his live for now, having to change the entire blood of a person's body is no comfortable procedure. Daniel was escorted to the hospital wing by the Gryffindor's, who switched between shooting sympathising glances at Daniel and venomous ones at Harry.

Harry's eyes searched Ginny in the crowd, but before he was able to spot her he was tackled by the red spitfire. "Good job! You should have seen the faces when you summoned the snakes, priceless!"

"I guess I am the winner of my year huh? To be honest, except for Daniel and maybe Malfoy no one was particularly skilled."

"I never expected your oaf of a brother to be this good."

"Oh, he is an oaf now? I taught you liked him, after all he is the boy who lived. Would you like to hear some stories?" Harry teased but stopped abruptly when he saw Ginny's face.  
"Mention my former crush again and I will hurt you. I mean it!"

If the Gryffindor's didn't like Harry before, they absolutely loathed him now. No day passed by without the lions trying to antagonise him. The fact that he had beaten their poster boy by using, according to them, dark magic itched them the wrong way.

The Weasley clan tried to push Ginny away from him whenever possible and Harry was just glad that the girl knew how to defend herself. Professor Snape was a great help too, whenever Harry and Ginny went a tad overboard with retaliating he was there to shield them from any punishment.

The lessons with Tom were useful as always, adding to teaching those spells, he started writing about breathing exercises and how one can read a person by watching their reactions to certain questions.

Autumn was passing by quickly and November was approaching when Tom became odd. The kids didn`t know why, but Tom seemed to be annoyed, he was still answering all question and teaching but something about his answers felt different than before. Almost like something was infuriating him greatly, but when asked he refused to tell.

After a lengthy session of tutoring Ginny said: "I think I know what's off with him. He wants control over me, every time I tell him that he is my only friend I feel a small sting in my head, as if someone is trying to break through my skull."

"We have to start learning Occlumency then, if we become good enough, it should keep him out."

Practicing Occlumency helped a little with the feeling of intrusion, but it wouldn`t vanish completely. When Harry said that they should stop using the diary and destroy it Ginny refused. "It's far too useful, I can deal with him. And if something happens you will be there."

The weeks passed and one day Tom made a proposition that was unlike he had ever told them about. A prank. Why would they do a prank for him?

He told Ginny to kill an animal and use the blood to write "The chamber of secrets has been opened" on a wall, there was no way Harry and Ginny would do that. It wasn't some much the fact that they had to kill an animal, as they had done so before, or that they should use blood to write a message, they refused because Tom would tell them what the Chamber was and the likelihood of being caught was far too high.

The Christmas holidays were approaching and the Weasley clan became a constant annoyance whenever they could corner Ginny. The whole family, plus Daniel had been invited home over the holidays, Ginny refused to go. After Mrs Weasley had sent three howlers in a row, Professor Snape finally intervened and destroyed every additional howler on sight. The whole population of Hogwarts, maybe with the exception of certain Gryffindor's, was thankful.

The last week before the Christmas holidays Harry and Ginny wanted to study with Tom Riddle once more. He had grown very distant and for the first time he refused to teach them until they wrote his message.

Ginny let out a big sigh and then said: "Well then let's just do it. It's not such a big deal and I really miss learning about the secrets of magic."

"I feel uneasy about this, why is it so important to him? I bet he has an ulterior motive."

"Of course he has, but as long as we know it we will be safe."

"Let's see if we can find anything in the library about the Chamber of Secrets beforehand, I want to know what it is."

They spent the next hours searching the library for any mentions of the Chamber of Secrets but got quickly frustrated as they hadn't yielded any result.

"Well, if it's not in here it can't be that important. Maybe it really is just a prank from him."

"I doubt it, but I want to use the holidays to learn a lot from him, let`s do it tonight." Ginny exclaimed.

"What animal's blood do you want to use, just some rats from the dungeons?"

Ginny suddenly had a cruel smile and said: "How about, while we are doing Tom a favour we do one for ourselves too, let`s kill Mrs. Norris."

Harry chuckled: "Good idea, I really loathe this cat."

That night Harry and Ginny hit an empty armour loudly against the head and then quickly cast a disillusion charm on their bodies. Just for learning a charm from Tom that made them near invisible made 'the prank' worth it, in their eyes.

They didn`t need to wait long, soon the cat sneaked through the corridor. The kids quickly checked if anybody was nearby and then aimed their wands at her head. Harry whispered: "One… Two… Three, Diffindo!" Her head was neatly separated from her body and Ginny immediately cast a charm to use the cat's blood as ink. Harry was truly amazed with the level of control the girl had over her magic, she was able to write with her wand while using a dead cat head as ink more cleanly than he wrote with a quill.

After their work of art was done, they made sure to cast some more spells of Tom`s own creation to hide their traces.

At breakfast the next day, a screaming and crying Mr Filch sprinted into the hall. With his face reddened from relentless sobbing, he tried to explain that there was a message written on a wall on the third floor. Written with his cat's blood.

Unfortunately it took quite some time for the people who didn`t know what was up to understand what Mr. Filch was screaming about, the forming of coherent sentences seemed to be beyond him.

Harry and Ginny tried their best to look as shocked as the rest of the students, luckily Slytherin's tended to not care too much about what happened to other people, so they were fine putting up a rather impassive face.

Despite the protests of the teachers, soon Hogwarts entire populations was gawking at the writing on the wall. The chatter among students came to an abrupt end when the headmaster said: "Don`t worry, we will find the culprit for this hideous act in due time. Now please don't let this minder your joy, it's Christmas! A time of love, don`t ever forget."

With that the students separated but the rumour mill was running high. Harry and Ginny heard Hermione Granger say: "I will go to the library and see what this Chamber of Secrets is."

Harry said: "Well, if someone is going to find information about the Chamber it's her." Ginny nodded and added: "Let's keep our ears open, I am confident that if she finds something out sooner or later my brother will tell me. He was always bad at keeping secrets."

On the morning of departure for the pupils who went home for the holidays Ginny was once more intercepted by her brothers. "Ginny are you all packed? We want to get down to the train station early, so we get a nice compartment." Ron said.

Ginny sighed and replied: "The answer is still the same, I am going to spend my holidays here. Like the last seven times you guys asked me."

"Ginny you can't just stay here, mum said we all have to go home."

"Well, tell her that my education is more important than playing games. Have a nice Christmas." With that she and Harry stood up and left the great Hall. On their way out they saw Hermione pass by carrying an unhealthy amount of books. "Huh, she is a lot stronger than I thought."

Ginny looked at him like he just said something unbelievably stupid: "You are aware that this is a school for magic, yes? We have a class called charms, those charms tend to be quite useful, you know."

"Oh right, the 'featherweight charm'… well that was embarrassing."

"It was. There is no way that girl could otherwise carry those books. I bet she couldn`t carry more than four. I could carry at least seven."

"Err, yes. Good to know, in case I ever need someone to carry something I know who to call." Harry said with a bewildered expression.

"Well, let's hope these books are about the Chamber, I really want to know what it is. That`s reminds me, I want to learn more from Tom. Let`s meet him now and tell him about his 'prank' He better teach us something strong for doing this."

Indeed, Tom was happy to her about the confusion and rumours caused by the task he gave them. The following hours of tutoring proved once again why Harry and Ginny were not regretting working with him. The lessons ranged from dark creatures over spells to rituals that would strengthen the human body. According to him it was futile to attempt those rituals before puberty had hit them, as many changes would be undone. "I am already in puberty! I bet I could pull the rituals off." Ginny pouted.

The two kids did their homework swiftly on the first occasion, Harry's tutoring letters to Ginny had helped her greatly. She flew through her essays with ease and was soon able to help Harry research and write his.


	10. Into the Unkown

Chapter 10 Into the Unknown

On Christmas morning Harry was rudely awoken by Ginny who jumped onto his bed and shock him. "Merry Christmas Harry! Get up, there are presents!"

Grumbling Harry sat up "Merry Christmas to you too. Couldn`t you have waited a little longer?"

"Absolutely not, now get up!"

"Potter, please move so your girlfriend shuts up!" Malfoy snarled from his bed.

"She is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend."

"Whatever, just be quiet."

Harry followed her out of the dorm into their common room. There he saw that Ginny had decorated their favourite chairs and lined up Christmas presents in front.

"Wow, Gin that looks amazing." He said while sitting down.

She smiled and grabbed the first present from her pile. Despite having an argument with her mother about where to stay for Christmas, they sent her presents. Something Harry was immensely glad about, because it meant she was still supported by her family.

Harry's pile consisted of three presents, he decided to open Ginny's last. The first one was from Daniel, a cleaning kit for his broom. Harry chuckled and said to Ginny: "Because of the diary I completely forgot to try out for the Quidditch team, well we can try together next year!"

"Oh right, the diary really occupied all of our free time."

"But it's worth it, we are already so much stronger than our class mates."

Ginny nodded and went back to unwrap her presents.

Harry's second present was from Professor Snape. "Oh you really are his favourite pupil, getting presents from a Professor and all." Ginny giggled.

It was a potions book, but when he opened it he forgot to breathe for a moment. "Ginny…. it`s the potions book form my mother."

"Oh that`s awesome! Come let's look through it.

The kids spend the next hour searching for tiny notes by Harry's mother. When they reached the end Harry had a tear in his eye. Ginny hugged him tightly and whispered: "Your mother was an amazing witch and she has an amazing son."

Now it was Ginny's turn to open Harry's present, she leaned forward and unwrapped it gently. A moment later, she held a miniature broom in her hand with a tiny note attached. She shot Harry an enquiring glance before reading and she soon squealed out in delight. "Harry you can`t be serious!"

"Oh I am. I will buy you a broom in the next summer holidays. Like I said, we will get onto the Quidditch team together next year."

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, I always dreamed about having my own broom. But if we start playing Quidditch next year we have to train. I haven't flown a broom in ages."

Next, Harry opened Ginny's present. Like last year it was a painting, but the two kids in the picture were not standing still. They were laughing and fooling around. "It's wonderful, are they moving because of the painting set I gave you?"

"Yes, I was painting the picture with it since you gave me the set, when I arrived at Hogwarts I asked Professor Flitwick about the necessary charms. He helped me charming it. "I love it, you are really talented. Now I wish I had given your something about arts as present."

"I love the broom, it is the best present I have ever gotten," she said grinning.

The rest of the day was spent eating at the feast and playing in the snow.

Before going to sleep, Ginny asked: "Have you ever been in the forbidden Forest?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I really want to. Let's go tomorrow."

"We should ask Tom first if there are any interesting things, if there are I bet he knows it."

Harry thought for a moment and then said: "No, I am sure there are tons of secrets in the forest, but I want us to find them on our own. It will be much more fun this way."

"Okay, let's meet for breakfast at 8 tomorrow."

"We should go to the kitchens and nick some food, we can have a nice picnic in the forest!"

"That's brilliant! I can't wait until tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning, both ate a hearty breakfast and then made their way towards the kitchens. While they failed at making a stealthy entrance, the elves were more than eager to pack them a lunch kit.

"Mhm, these sandwiches look good." Harry said while unwrapping one, only to be interrupted by a slap on his wrist. "They are for later! We just had breakfast, you should have eaten more when we were in the great hall," Ginny exclaimed.

"Not everyone can eat 5 toasts, eggs and bacon like you! Seriously where are you putting all of that? Well, at least you have table manners, unlike your youngest brother.

Ginny harrumphed and put the lunch packages in a small bag. She then put on some warming charms on herself and Harry, just as he wanted to exit the castle she asked: "Are you wearing you warmers and did you put on your thick socks?"

Harry looked at her bewildered for a moment before replying cheekily: "Yes mum."

"Don't give me that, I just don't want to drag around a sick boy for the remaining holidays. You guys are such wimps when it comes to catching a cold, I remember Percy whining the entire holidays two years ago when he had a cold."

"No really, I appreciate it. I never had anybody who would care if I get sick. It's just… it's an odd feeling, but I like it. I really like it, it gives me a nice feeling in the stomach." The last part was not much more than a low rambling but Ginny was still touched by his words. She swore to herself that she would let him feel what an important person he was, even if her family despised him, she would stand by him!

Making their way down to the forest Harry remarked: "Having a picnic in December is pretty weird, don`t you think?"

"Being normal is boring and we have magic, the time of the year really should not matter to us."

"That's true, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want!"

With new vigour they stomped through the snow. At the forest they chose a path surrounded by thick vegetation as there would be less snow.

"Hey look a flower! It's beautiful, do you know what it is?" Ginny asked.

"No, sorry I am not very interested in herbology. But I wonder how it can survive in the cold."

"Well, it is obviously a magical plant!" Ginny sat while crouching down and starting to levitate snow, dirt and stones away from the shiny flower with two neat green leaves at the stem and black petals. "Can you please transfigure some kind of flower pot for me? I want to put it on my nightstand," she asked with pleading eyes.

Harry smiled at how much joy a little flower in winter could bring her. He walked over to the small pile of dirt Ginny had previously levitated away from her flower and thought what the best way to approach it was. 'I should probably form the dirt into a pot and then change it into something more solid. Maybe stone? No, what were Aunt Petunias Flower pots made of… right, hardened clay. But I want something special for her… I know!"

"Ginny please form the dirt into a pot and hold it for a moment."

She obliged swiftly and the dirt pot, held together by magic, was levitating between them. Harry took a deep breath and mumbled the incantation for hardening an object.

With a swift flick of his wand the pot was as hard as any stone and Ginny started to thank profusely but Harry shock his head, "I am not done yet." He aimed his want at the pot and then turned its colour into an emerald green, but instead of just changing the colour, he changed the mass itself and soon everybody who would lay his or her eyes on the pot would think it was carved from a single emerald, at least until closer inspection.

"Wow Harry, that's amazing." Ginny squealed while flinging herself at him thanking him with a tight hug. "Where did you learn how to make an emerald? It`s so beautiful."

Harry chuckled and said: "Sadly it`s not an emerald, I just changed the colour and a little bit of the surface to look like one. I don`t know how long it will remain, if it fades just let me know, I will recast it then."

"That was some incredible spell work, how did you come up with it?"

"I just tied a lot of spells I know together, the hardening spell, the colour changing spell and a spell to make the surface smoother. I found out that if you have a picture in mind you can control the colour spell very precisely, that's how I got it to look like an emerald. I saw the picture in a history of magic book."

"I love it, thank you so much!" She then levitated some dirt into the pot, followed by the flower. She could probably have done it faster by hand, but like Harry, she wanted to use magic whenever possible. After all, if one had a power why shouldn't it be used?

Back at the dormitories Ginny put the flower on a night stand next to her bed, both looked at their handiwork for a moment before Ginny giggled: "You are in the girls dormitories."

"Uh yes, is that a problem?"

"Uh hu, Fred and George tried to enter the Gryffindor girl's dormitories once, apparently the stairs are hexed and they got some nasty pimples."

"I am glad there are no stairs in our dormitories," Harry said smirking but then added: "Nobody ever said that there is a rule about not entering here. I wonder if it`s up to the head of house to decide."

"Probably. I bet he knows that Slytherin's are able to defend themselves if some boy tries to become bold." She said laughing.

"Well if any of your room mates are even close to having your temper I wouldn`t want to try it."

"And you better remember it!" She said with faked arrogance.

"How about we learn with Tom tomorrow and then we head to the Quidditch pitch the day after?"

"Sounds like a plan."

After having breakfast Harry quickly grabbed his broom and met with Ginny on the Quidditch pitch.

"So, what position do you want to try out for?" Ginny asked.

"Huh, I am honestly not sure. Malfoy bought his way into the seeker spot, I don`t think we can get that one. I am too small for a keeper and not strong enough to become a beater. That leaves Chaser."

"The beaters are probably the only position were our house is good. But it's great, I want to become a Chaser too, we will play together then!"

"Who will we have to kick out of the team? I want to know what we are up against."

"Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs. Flint is captain and Higgs was moved to the spot from being seeker. I think we can outmatch Higgs and Pucey."

"Okay… what do you have in mind? I never played Quidditch before," Harry admitted.

"Oh, I forgot. Don't worry, you know the rules right?" Harry nodded. "Good then let`s see, my favourite Chaser tactics are…."

Harry soon realised that despite rarely mentioning the sport to him, she was an absolute fanatic. They took turns in flying with Harry's broom, Harry transfigured a stone into a Quaffle and Ginny added the necessary charms to make it fly. While not as useful as a real Quaffle it worked all right. Back on the ground they were throwing the Quaffle back and forth while running around. An exercise Harry had never done before and he dropped the ball fairly often. "I am glad that we have half a year to train, otherwise I would have been an embarrassment," Harry mused.

"You are not _that_ bad, but training will do you good."

"You could use some more muscle too! We should start exercising regularly."

Ginny groaned at the prospect of physical exhaustion, why would you do something the muggle way if you had magic? But she knew Harry was right, a healthy body was important… and who knows, she might look a little more grown up with some muscle on her body.

The remaining holidays were spent by either learning with Tom, working out or practicing Quidditch. Due to spending so much time training outside in winter they became rather adept at various warming and drying charms. Magic truly defies the seasons.

Sometime after classes had resumed a new rumour started. Hermione Granger, who else, had found out what the Chamber of Secrets was. And Ron Weasley, again who else, blurted it out. The boy really held his heart on his tongue. According to Granger only the heir of Slytherin would be able to open the Chamber and that the heir would have to be a Parselmouth because a Basilisk was lingering in the Chamber.

Oh the joy of being stared at where ever you go.

Harry and Ginny didn't care about the rumours, as they rarely spend any time with other pupils anyway. The Slytherins treated Harry with utmost respect, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws feared him and the Gryffindors openly defied him.

The Hogwarts rumour mill seemed to grind faster day by day until it even reached ' _The daily prophet'._

 _Is the brother of the boy who lived the next DARK LORD?!_

 _Last year our beloved hero of the light started at Hogwarts, along with his evil brother._

 _As expected Daniel Potter was sorted into Gryffindor but to the wizarding worlds surprise Harry Potter became a Slytherin. Not that anything is wrong with being a member of this proud house but instead of becoming a normal pupil he greeted his housemates in Parseltongue! The last known user of the serpents tongue was You-know-who himself._

 _According to many pupils Harry Potter was not like his brother. Where Daniel is a loved and respected member of the school and always eager to help, Harry is a loner and accused of cheating in a recent duelling competition._

 _And now with the rumours of the Chamber of Secrets being reopened, we all have to ask: Is Hogwarts safe and can we stop Harry Potter before it`s too late?_

 _Find more about Daniel Potter's good deeds in school on page 7_

 _For information on the state of safety in Hogwarts and Harry Potter`s mental health problems turn to page 10_

Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear: "Let's ask Tom about the Chamber, I want to see it now!"

"Yes, but if there is a basilisk we have to be prepared to deal with it."

"Can't you just command it like you did with the summoned snakes?"

"I hope so, but would feel better if we had a backup plan. Let's find out as much about Basilisks as we can."

They went to the library, but soon found out that all books about Basilisks had already been lent out, it seemed that every pupil in Hogwarts was suddenly very interested in becoming an expert on serpents.

Luckily barely any students had access to the restricted section and with their knowledge of illusion spells entering was no problem.

They found their books swiftly and started studying the magical creature.

"It says here that the croaking of a rooster will kill a basilisk. Do you think that`s why Tom wanted us to kill them?" Ginny said.

"I am sure of it. But if that's it, the Basilisk won`t be a problem, I will just transfigure some things into roosters." Harry snorted and added: "Imagine the story, 'Basilisk killed by army of roosters'."

Ginny joined his laughter, they only stopped after their stomachs started to hurt. They got up and went to retrieve the Diary.

"When do you want to go into the Chamber?" Ginny asked.

"Let's see what Tom says about it."

 _Hello Tom,_

 _Hello Ginny, how are you doing?_

 _I am awful, I am lonely and everybody is going crazy because of the Chamber of Secrets._

 _You don't have to be lonely, you have me!_

 _Of course, you are my best friend. Tom, I want a place where I can hide from everybody, can you show me where the Chamber is?_

Ginny suddenly groaned out and held her temples. "Uh, I think he tries really hard to enter my mind right now."

"Please stop before it becomes too much. It's not worth it if he hurts you."

"Don`t worry I can bear it, we will find out everything he knows."

 _Yes Ginny I can. But only I can open it._

 _Oh, why?_

 _Only the heir of Slytherin is allowed to enter, but if you trust me I can open it through you._

"I don't like this Ginny, it sounds like he wants to possess you."

"I know, and I feel him trying to enter my mind. I think if I was actually lonely right now I would succumb to him. His intrusion feels so good, there is a part of me that wants to let him in, but I know I shouldn`t."

 _I trust you, but I first want to see the entrance. Where is it?_

 _It's in the toilet with the Ghost called 'Moaning Myrtle' Go there and then I will open it for you._

"Huh, well let`s go!"

Standing inside the toilet they ushered the crying ghost away.

Harry said: "Granger said a parselmouth can open the Chamber, but he says only a Slytherin heir. Do you think we can get him to explain to us exactly what we have to do?"

"Without revealing your presence? I doubt it. I will let him into my mind and then I am going to push him right out again."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

Yes." She took a deep breath and repeated: "Yes, I am."

 _Tom I am in the toilet, what do I have to do?_

 _You have to let me into your mind, I will then open the Chamber._

 _Okay, you will enter my mind and then immediately leave. You won`t linger or do anything!_

 _Of course not, you can trust me. I am your best friend, I would never hurt you._

 _Good… okay you can enter._

Harry quickly cast an illusion charm on himself and saw how Ginny's eyes unfocused.

She went over to the sink and hissed 'Open'.

A hole in the wall opened and Ginny was immediately back to her former self.

"That was easy! I didn't think he would leave without struggle." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, finally something goes right the easy way! Let`s head down, ladies first?"

Ginny snorted and said: "Chicken," while climbing through the hole.

"This place is creepy, I hope it will be worth it though. Maybe we find a magical artefact?" Harry mused while they climbed down the slippery stairs.

"Or maybe some books of Slytherin's personal library, I bet he knew really powerful magic."

"Of course! Maybe this is the place where Riddle learned all of his magic."

"Just imagine if it was, then we can finally get rid of him."

"Yes, let's hope we find it. But we have to be careful as soon as you hear something close your eyes."

"Of course."

They reached the end of the stairwell and stood in front of a gigantic oaken door. The age showed clearly but the wood was as sturdy as on the day it had been built. They had expected the Chamber of Secrets to be some brittle, rundown dungeon but now, they were starting to revaluate things.

Slightly shaking with fear and anticipation they pressed their hands against the door and pushed it open. For a long moment it seemed like the door was too heavy for them to move, slowly but surely it started to open. Stepping through the door, their breath hitched.


	11. Battle

11\. Battle

As they stepped into the dark hall, the torches on the walls jerked alive. The green torchlight was furthering the already eerie atmosphere in the creepy place.

The walls were full with carvings of serpents. "Well, I guess we are in the correct place." Harry muttered as he traced a snake with his fingers.

"Do you hear anything? You should call out for the Basilisk, I rather have him attack us now than ambush us." Ginny reasoned.

"Right. Ehm, how do I call a Basilisk? Should I just say 'Hey, Basilisk please come here?"

With a cheeky smile she replied "Why not, try it."

"Uh, if not even the Chamber of Secrets can dampen your cheek, I don't know what will." He then proceeded to hiss into the hall as loud as he could.

"Parseltongue is really not a language made for yelling, it feels weird in my throat…"

Further musing was interrupted as a gigantic shadow closed in from behind a pillar on the other side of the hall.

Harry shut his eyes and just as he attempted to yell the incantation to turn the debris in front of them into roosters he heard Ginny scream.

The girl lay withering and twitching on the floor, her eyes wide open. But where Harry usually gazed into chocolate brown eyes, he now stared into a pitch black abyss.

"Ginny what happened! Can you hear me?" He yelled with a rising panic.

Turning his back to the Basilisk proved to be a near fatal mistake as the serpent moved with a speed one would not have suspected such a huge beast to be capable of.

Harry managed to roll away just in time, mentally thanking Ginny for teaching him how to roll on the floor if he ever fell from a broom, and shouting ' _Lapis ut ictus`_ "

A nearby stone became feathered, but nothing else happened. Harry was now in a state of absolute panic, Ginny was still screaming next to him and the Basilisk was turning his head towards him. He managed to close his eyes in time once more and tried to calm himself as he sprinted away. Torn between helping Ginny and defeating the Basilisk, tears crept into his eyes. What had gone wrong? Weren`t they supposed to be stronger than everybody else?

As Harry narrowly dodged another bite from the basilisk, he took a deep breath and concentrated. He was sure that with enough concentration he could pull the spell off. Focusing solely on his spell work, he blanked out the fact that a Basilisk was trying to kill him, that Ginny was screaming in agony and that their survival depended solely on him. He aimed the wand at some debris and yelled once more: 'Lapis ut ictus!'"

He didn`t dare to open his eyes. Shivering, he stood there for a long moment until he heard the croaking of a rooster. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He saw the basilisk withering in pain slithering away from the rooster. To Harry's amazement the rooster was chasing after the serpent, relentlessly croaking.

Harry's eyes found Ginny's body and he ran over to her. She wasn`t screaming anymore, Harry didn`t blank out her screams, they ceased to exist and worse she wasn`t moving. Her chest was not rising and her eyelids were missing their usual flutter.

"No please Ginny, this can't be happening. Talk to me!" He pressed out, a heavy lump stuck in his throat. His eyes watered and tears spilled onto Ginny's cheek.

"What happened, what happened?"

His eyes fell onto the diary lying next to her. Of course, how could they have been so stupid? It was foolish to think one could let the darkest wizard of all time possess you and then drive him away.

He opened her eyelids and gazed into the void, confirming his suspicions.

He instantly aimed his wand at the diary and yelled 'Incendio' with a rage he had never felt before. It was the hottest flame Harry had ever produced, but it didn`t seem to scorch the diary in the slightest. He yelled three more times before falling onto his knees sobbing.

Just before giving up he had an idea. If Tom was assaulting her mind, he could come to her aid! He knew what kind of Occlumency shields Ginny used, he knew where her defences where, he could use them, he could strike back, he could bring her back and drive Tom out of her mind. And he would!

Aiming his wand with a shaky hand on Ginny he said: 'Legilimens' and was instantly caught in a battle of memories. Memories that could only be Tom's wrapped around Ginny's childhood, around memories of her friends, around moments of happiness.

Harry's mind leaped into the assault and offered his own memories, every moment he spent with Ginny, every shared laughter, every shared joke, every time they learned something.

Tom tried to dig up all memories of whenever she had felt lonely, omitted by her brothers because she was a girl or received snarky comments because she was a Slytherin, but Harry held against. His own memories of comforting Ginny whenever she felt down, helping her whenever her brothers were mean, assuring her about how great she was when her mother had said she should act differently.

Tom was laughing about Harry's attempts to safe her. "The 7th child in a magical pureblood family is always the most powerful family member. To unlock those powers the child has to cut its ties with her family. Her being sorted into Slytherin was the first step, I will make sure that she will be cast out by her family and then I shall use her body to regain greatness! I can feel her concealed power raging beneath, she will be mine, this power shall be mine and soon the very last secrets of magic will be mine!"

Harry soon lost track of time, the battle raged on and so far neither party was able to take control. Harry was getting desperate, he only knew Ginny for two years, whereas Tom could use a lifetime of memories against her.

As the time passed, Harry was starting become annoyed. Why was he trying to safe her? Wasn`t she just another tool to use? She could be replaced, nothing made her special. He should be glad about Tom getting rid of her and he should form an alliance with him. Didn`t he swear to become powerful, to become strong at all cost?

Why would he throw his oath away for a little girl? The prospect of seeing her suffer held a certain entertainment value, how long will she be able to withstand?

"I have to take a more active approach to live, killing the girl is the first step. She makes me weak, she will be my downfall. I have to strike her down, I have to destroy her very soul! "

 **DO IT, KILL HER, DESTROY HER! She is your enemy!**

His hands wrapped mentally around Ginny's soul and he concentrated on how he could rip it apart. The voice was right, he had to kill her. She would destroy him.

But why would she harm him? She had never done anything like this, why would she now? She was the one who made him smile, she was the one who defeated his loneliness. She gave him a constant feel of familiarity, she made him feel warm.

She made him feel loved. Harry's mental projection started to grin. Yes, love. That was it. Love, Harry was in love.

With an agonizing scream a black mess pushed its way out of Harry's mental throat.

" _You fool, you have to kill her. Love makes you weak, kill her, destroy her, rip her apart! I haven't waited over a decade to be banished by such an annoyance!"_ The mass screamed.

Harry stumbled and fell to the ground, in front of his eyes he witnessed how Ginny's mind was assaulted by a teenager and a black cloud. Desperately he called out for her.

" _Ginny please, I can`t live without you. You have to fight with me, I know you are here. Ginny please come to me, I beg you."_

" _Harry? Are you here? It is so dark, I can´t see you. My life is awful, everybody hates me. I am worthless."_

" _That`s not true, I would never hate you! You are amazing, you are smart and beautiful."_

" _You are lying to me! I know how the world looks at me, all my life I was an outcast, and my own family hates me. I should just die, Tom was right, I should let him make me feel better."_

" _Tom is lying!"_ Harry screamed mentally. _"Please Ginny look at how much fun we had together, don't these memories mean anything to you?"_

" _I only had a nice life when I was with you. I am nothing without you. I am so worthless. I am hated by the world. My brothers never let me play with them, my housemates don`t like me because of my family and my parents don't like me either."_

" _That`s not true they all like you, but do you really want to throw away the time we spend together?"_

" _No, but what happens if you leave me? I will be all alone."_

" _I will never leave you Ginny. Never."_

" _Why, how can you be sure you will always be with me when I am so useless?"_

" _Because… Because I love you! Since the day I met you on the train station I was always thinking about you. You were my first friend and you still are my only friend. You are funny and smart, cheeky and strong, I want to always be with you."_

" _Strong? How can you lie to me like this? I am weak, I lost to Tom_."

" _No, you haven't lost yet. You are strong because you fought him for close to an entire year. Who else could withstand the assault of the strongest dark wizard on your mind? Only you, so please come back with me."_

" _How? How can I come back. I don`t see you."_

" _Follow my voice, follow it. Yes I feel you getting stronger, warmer, just keep on running towards me. Yes, you are almost there, you are amazing. I love you. Come to me, I am close. Just a couple of more steps, yes I can almost smell you. YES!"_

A golden light spread out in Ginny's mind and Harry felt as if he was being sucked into it. All the traces from Tom's memory altering were vanishing but Tom and the black mass were fighting against it. Throwing all their hate towards the light they managed to keep it at bay.

The light closed in on them but the evil duo held their ground, in a desperate move to break out, Tom sucked in the cloud. He immediately screamed out in pain but it soon turned into laughter. _"Yes, yes. My knowledge finally has a stronger soul. I am immortal, I am the greatest wizard alive. I am Lord Voldemort!"_

The children couldn`t do anything but stand in the light watching in fear how the grossly deformed teenager was fighting against the light.

" _Harry we have to stop him! We have to fight him."_

" _I know, but how?"_

Both concentrated on the light, tried to fuel it, willing it to destroy their enemy but Voldemort was standing his ground. No matter the assault, he blocked it. No matter the tactic, he knew it. No matter the taunts they threw at him, he remained concentrated. It dawned on the kids why he was considered the Darkest Wizard of history, if a mere Shadow was able to overpower them in their own mind, how did anybody ever think you could win against him?

The battle was relentless, but despite Voldemort's invincible defence, he was not able to make any further assaults on Ginny`s mind. He was trapped.

" _That's it."_ Harry yelled out. _"We can't drive him out, but we can trap him. Like with Occlumency, we usually kept people out, now we will keep someone in."_

" _I don`t want him to be inside of me! I want him out, I don't want to ever see his face again."_

" _But it`s not working, we can`t win this."_

" _But how can we be sure that he will remain imprisoned?"_

" _We will use the golden light. We can control it together, let's form a wall around him with it."_

The kids concentrated once more on the light. It filled them with warmth and love, a deep understanding of each other flooded through them. Harry knew why she hated Tom so much, if there is anything she valued about herself it was her free will. She was an independent and free spirited woman, Tom took that away.

And Ginny understood why Harry was not too concerned about imprisoning Voldemort, at least temporarily, he suspected that the black mass in him had been a part of Voldemort. She knew that Harry was deeply troubled at having lived with it for such a long time and he wondered if Daniel had a part of Voldemort in him too.

With a final push, they closed the wall of light around Voldemort and sacked down in relief. They had done it, they had won the fight. Not the battle, but the fight.

For the first time since the battle started Harry and Ginny looked around and took in their environment.

They had never expected that the mind of a human would be this… spacious. It was a room, or a world, maybe a city, full of pictures, sounds and emotions. Looking to their right, they were seeing the burrow and a younger looking Mrs. Weasley yelling for Ginny because Dinner was ready. Both smiled at the normalcy of the memory.

But to their shock they saw some else's memories on the right side. A small wall was separating those memories, but close to the golden light their seemed to be an entrance. Cautiously they made their way over and pried in. They saw how a young Harry was blaming his brother for the scrambled eggs he had accidentally burned.

Both chuckled at that, until it dawned on them that they should be in Ginny`s mind.

The looked at each other shocked and then woke up with a start.

Both bodies bolted upright into a sitting position eyes wide open, their hands clutched tightly. They took in a synchronic sharp breath. Harry stared into her eyes and to his relief their colour was back. A weak smile formed on her lips and she whispered: "I love you too." They leaned towards each other and kissed. A warmth engulfed their entire body and if they had opened their eyes they would see the most beautiful arrangement of golden lights around them. As they were busy exploring the sensation of kissing they did not realise any of this but felt how right it all was just in this very moment. They kissed until they were suddenly overcome by the exhaustion of their previous battle and they fell asleep hugging each other tightly.

"Good morning, firebug."

"Morning" she yawned. "How long have we been asleep?"

"I don`t know, but sleeping with you felt amazing."

"Yes, it was the best night of sleep I ever had."

Their eyes fell back onto the Diary. "I want to destroy, I don't want to use it ever again." Ginny whispered weakly and Harry nodded. Both got up, still clutching hands, and scooped the diary up.

"I tried to burn it, it didn't even get scorched."

"Oh, we really were stupid for using the diary, huh?

"Yes we were. I thought I lost you."

"I would have been lost if not for you, you were my light in the darkness. I felt your warmth and when you said you loved me…. It was so wonderful, I felt whole."

"I know what you mean, just now when you said you love me, it`s like my heart changed its beat. I feel like I am not just me, like I am you."

" _That`s exactly how I feel, oh I love him so much."_

"Uh, Ginny did you say something?"

"Huh? I said I would be lost without you."

"No afterwards, did you say that's how you feel too?"

She gaped at him open mouthed: "Yes, can you read my mind?"

Harry concentrated on her mind and tried to say " _Yes"_ mentally.

"Oh I can hear you, how are you doing it?"

" _Just concentrate on me, and then will your speech to me without moving your mouth. It`s surprisingly easy, like you can just do it."_

" _Can you hear me?"_

" _Yes, I can."_

" _Wow, that`s awesome. And your voice sounds even more soothing mentally than normal."_

" _Soothing?"_

Ginny blushed. _"Yes, you always make me comfortable and calm me down. I love your voice and the way you talk. And the rest too."_

Harry hugged her tightly and the diary slipped out of his hands. _"Let's deal with this first, we can talk about us after."_

" _Well, you can`t run away from me. My voice is haunting you forever now! At least I hope it`s forever, just imagine how much fun classes will be."_

" _We will be able to pull the best pranks the world has ever seen."_

" _And our Chaser game will be unstoppable._

" _But I really want to get rid of the diary first."_

" _Right, fire didn't work. What else can we try?"_

Harry picked up a sharp rock and slammed it vigorously onto the diary, it didn't even leave a scratch.

Suddenly they heard a loud rooster croaking and they were reminded of the gigantic serpent lingering in the hall. _"Do you, do you think it`s dead? Did the rooster really kill it? I don`t trust our own plans right now."_ Ginny said.

" _Me neither… hey remember basilisk poison? It's said to be able to destroy everything, if it can`t destroy the diary nothing can."_

" _Good idea, let's hope it really is dead."_

" _We should hurry, I don`t know how long the poison takes until it stops working."_

The kids jogged along the chamber towards the croaking rooster. Soon they stood in front of a gigantic serpent with a rooster standing proudly on top.

Ginny burst out giggling and said: _"I want to keep the rooster, can we? Please."_

" _You want a rooster as pet? Ah well, it did safe our lives, so why not. But he will sleep in_ _ **your**_ _dormitories!"_

" _Yes, love."_

Harry's heart made a leap as she said it and judging by Ginny's smile it didn`t go unnoticed.

" _I felt that! I felt your joy!"_

" _Did you really feel it, my beautiful girlfriend who I love…. Oh yes I felt it too. Amazing."_

" _Did you just say that to test me?!"_

" _No, well yes. But I really think you are beautiful and I love you."_

They walked over to the serpent's mouth and placed the diary on top of a fang.

" _Let´s push it down on three. One… two… THREE!"_

An agonizing scream left the diary and a phantom figure of a handsome school boy left it, the boy tried to runaway but slipped and fell on the floor. He lay there twitching and screaming in pain. "You did this to me! How dare you after all I taught you, you betrayed me, you killed me!" A last gurgle was heard and then he faded away.

" _This was not really Voldemort, was it?"_

" _No, probably just a tiny leftover of him. The rest is in our prison._

" _But didn`t Ron say they defeated Voldemort last year too?"_

" _Right, three times is the charm, right? Once killed by my brother as a baby, once last year and once imprisoned by us just now."_

" _Now let's get out of here, we can come back and explore some other time, I want to shower I feel filthy and I am starving."_

" _I think we have to bring the diary to Dumbledore. I don`t like him too much, but he really knows a lot and maybe he can find out why Tom was inside the diary and keep it from happening again."_ Harry reasoned.


	12. Share your soul

12\. Share your soul

Climbing out of the hole in the sink they were standing once again in the abandoned girl's toilet. " _That reminds me, I really have to go use the loo. Wait a second please."_

She walked over to the toilet stall, still clutching Harry's hand. _"Eh, Ginny. Don't you want to go to the toilet alone?"_

She looked at him startled, until she realized that she was about to drag him into the stall with her. Blushing furiously she said: _"Oh, I am so sorry. I kind of forgot I was holding your hand. It's weird, like I don`t even realize that we are touching."_

" _Right, same for me."_

" _Okay, I will let go of your hand now."_

" _Yes, I will put my hand away from yours and I will stand over there and wait."_

" _I am going to do it now."_

" _I will turn around and leave you to your business in this moment."_

They stared at each other for some time until they started laughing _. "Wow, something is really wrong with us. I mean I read about couples who are fresh in love to be constantly in touch but this is going a bit far."_ Ginny said.

" _I really, really don`t want to stop holding your hand."_

" _But I have to go to the toilet! You do too, I can feel it."_

" _What you can feel that I have to go to the toilet?"_

" _Yes, kind of. I don`t know how to describe it. Can`t you feel that I have to go?"_

" _I don`t know, I mean you told me you have to go, so I am aware of your… urgency."_

Harry sighed and added _"But you are right I have urgent business to fulfil too. Let's stop holding hands on three."_ Ginny gave an affirmative nod. _"One, two, three!"_

"ARGHH!" Both screamed out in pain and hugged each other tightly in a split second.

" _Let's not ever do that again."_

Ginny nodded, _"I wonder if we have to hold hands or if it's enough if we touch with our feet. It would make it a lot easier."_

" _It sure would, let`s try it."_

Standing in front of the toilet stall both slipped out of their shoes and socks and held their naked feet together. _"Pink socks with Quaffles?" "Shush, you should wash yours more often, they stink."_

" _Let's stop holding hands on three, o.k?"_ Ginny asked.

Harry shuddered, remembering the pain he felt earlier, but nodded. He would rather not embarrass Ginny by holding her hand while peeing. Not even mentioning about what was going to happen once his bladder reminded him of his duties.

" _1 – 2 – 3! It works!"_

" _Okay, let's just get over with this. Don't look, don't talk and don't laugh. I will just imagine you are not there."_

Ginny sat down on the toilet while Harry was standing away from her as far as possible while stretching his leg into the stall. He was trying hard not to concentrate on Ginny's thoughts, counting the tiles on toilet ceiling proved to be a blessing.

" _All right, I am done."_

" _73 tiles. My turn now."_

The played the same game again with opposite roles. Harry had noticed that Ginny seemed far less nervous about being near him while in the bathroom.

" _I grew up with 6 brothers, you roughen up."_

" _Ah, I see." "_

" _I guess we won't be showering today. So, we just have to figure out how we are going to sleep tonight,"_ Ginny mused.

" _I doubt me sleeping in the girl's dormitories is an option and I don`t like how Malfoy treats girls. I know you can defend yourself, but having him anywhere near where you sleep makes me uncomfortable"_

" _We have to wake Professor Snape then and ask him. I hope he won`t be mad. What are we going to tell him? "_

" _We could say that we cast accidentally a permanent sticking charm on our hands."_ Harry offered.

" _He is never going to buy that, besides I bet he has a potion against it."_

" _Telling him the truth is definitely not an option. Just imagine word goes out that we had Voldemort as a mentor."_

" _No, we can`t do that. But telling him bits of the truth might work out very well. If we tell him about me being possessed by Voldemort and you saving me and due to that we somehow have to keep in direct contact plus about our new ability to share a mind, he will have to go to the headmaster and they might advance me into your classes!"_

" _Oh wow, I haven`t thought that far. Your plan makes perfect sense though, you are amazing! I always thought I was good at making cunning plans to avoid punishment and chores from my relatives but you are in a whole different league."_

" _No offense, but your relatives are quite dumb. While I still don't understand why my family hates Slytherin's and you in particular with such a passion, they are not stupid. Especially the twins and my mum. Pulling of a prank on all of my brothers while convincing my mum it was the twins fault is still my biggest accomplishment in live."_

" _I'd say beating Tom Riddle deserves a mention in your accomplishments."_

" _Nah, pranking is better."_

The two kids made their way to Snape's room, which was right next to his potions classroom and nearby the Slytherin dormitories.

Harry knocked and they waited patiently, not trying to upset him before they even said anything.

After some minutes, in which Harry in Ginny were discussing if they should knock again or not, the door opened and Professor Snape stood in his black robes in front of them. _"Do you think he sleeps in them?"_ Ginny wondered. Harry had to supress a chuckle and asked: "Professor Snape, we need to talk with you, it`s urgent."

He looked at them for a second, his eyes trailed to their clasped hands and he frowned but nevertheless nodded and invited them in.

They sat down in front of his desk and he said: "How can I help you at this hour of the night? I hope you have a very good excuse for being out of bed at this time."

"Yes sir, we were studying late in the library and we wanted to try out some spells before curfew, so we went into an empty classroom. But then something weird happened we, ehh" Harry said. _"Ginny help, you are the better liar."_

"It was a weird book I have never seen before. It looked like a diary but the pages were empty. We wrote something in it and the diary answered. Harry got scared and went to look for a Professor. That's when I blacked out."

" _The rest should be an easy story for you."_

" _Yeah, thanks."_

"I didn`t find a Professor and I did not want to leave her alone for a long time so I came back. But she was gone! I panicked and didn`t know what to do but then heard a voice whispering 'Come to the girls toilet with the moaning Myrtle there is your victim' It took me a moment to figure out that it was parseltongue. I remembered the stories of the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk, that`s why I sprinted there right away. I then killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets by transfiguring a stone into a rooster and then I used Legilimency on Ginny to safe her from the diary.

Turned out the diary belonged to Voldemort. When we woke we couldn't stop touching each other without feeling enormous pain.

" _Not bad, I mean it sound ridiculous but the real story wouldn`t sound any more plausible."_

Professor Snape looked them both in the eyes, but suddenly he had a shocked expression. "Harry have you taught Mrs. Weasley Occlumency?"

"A little bit, sir."

"Most impressive." He said nothing for some minutes just watching them in silence until he asked: "Are there any other things that changed apart from having to hold physical contact?"

Harry answered, reassured by Ginnys plan: "Yes, sir. We can also read each other's minds."

Snape looked even more shocked than before by this revelation: "Reading minds like with Legilimency? Are you seeing fractions of memories?"

"No sir, I am able to talk with him silently," Ginny said.

Snape grew silent again, after some more minutes he said: "I fear, that my knowledge of magic regarding blood and ties is very lacking. For now, I will let you use the head boy chamber, it's currently empty. Do you know where they are?" Both nodded. "Good, the password is 'A serpents might'. The house elves will gather your belongings. Meet me tomorrow morning at seven."

"Thank you Professor, good night."

They made their way towards the Slytherin dormitories, before opening the Headboy chamber Ginny thought: "Going one day without showering should be okay, I hope Snape can help us tomorrow."

Harry looked shocked at her, unable and unwilling to form a reply.

Ginny sighed: "Our thoughts really are not our own anymore. Don't worry Harry, we will get through this."

In their room they tried to undress and redress as quickly as possible while still touching. Trying to look into the other direction while keeping their thoughts in check made the task quite exhausting.

Finally, they both fell into the bed in their night gowns. "Good night Ginny" "Good night, sleep tight."

The next morning they rose early and got ready as quickly as possible. Making their way towards Professor Snape`s office they discussed how they should deal with their situation. Unable to come to a solution, they decided to postpone any further planning until they knew more about what happened.

Harry knocked at the door, which opened immediately and Snape motioned them to follow him. "I will bring you to the headmaster, I am simply not able to help you. Dumbledore is a great wizard, few share his knowledge of the arcane arts and secrets, I am sure he can help you.

The kids nodded. _"According to Daniel, the headmaster must be some kind of saint._

 _I guess he won't punish us."_

" _I agree, Ron was also telling me about how nice he is. And he seems to let Snape have a free hand regarding punishing and favouring students, I think we will be fine with him at our side."_

"Your facial expression give away your abilities, learn to control them!" Snape interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, sir." Ginny said.

Soon the trio was standing in front of the stone gargoyles, Snape snarled: "Toblerone" And much to the kids amazement, the gargoyles moved away, opening up a stairway. _"Toblerone? What kind of password is that?"_

" _What's a Tolerone?"_ Ginny asked.

" _It's a swiss chocolate, have you never had some?"_

" _No."_

" _Great, I already know what to get you for your birthday_!"

Stepping onto the stairs they were momentarily shocked by their rapid ascend.

"I wish all stairs in Hogwarts were charmed like that." Ginny mused.

Just as Snape was about to knock at the door Dumbledore's voice rang out "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Professor Snape please come in."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other surprised while Snape frowned. He muttered something along the lines of "Will he ever grow tired of his stupid games?"

"Good morning, how do I owe the pleasure to you this morning?" Dumbledore said kindly.

Unsure if they should respond or let Professor Snape do the talking they looked at him.

"Yesterday evening these two students came to me after an accident. Apparently Mrs Weasley was possessed by this diary. For some reasons they can read each other's mind and have to hold hands at all times."

Dumbledore looked startled at the sight of the diary but then proceeded to gently ask the two kids to retell their story.

Like Snape earlier he stared into their eyes for a long moment before saying: "Most impressive."

Much to the kid's confusions Snape replied with: "I was very surprised myself."

Nodding Dumbledore asked: "What happens when you stop holding hands?"

"We feel immense pain, Professor."

Dumbledore was now smiling broadly with a twinkle in his eye he asked: "You said you can read each other's mind. Are you able to communicate nonverbally?" They nodded. "Can you feel what emotions the other is feeling?" Harry looked unsure at Ginny who said: "I think so, when we had to go to the toilet I felt his embarrassment, growing up with six brothers I had far less problems with it."

"I have an assumption on what happened, may I allowed to perform a spell on you to confirm it?" Dumbledore asked.

"What kind of spell is it?" Snape wanted to know, prepared to protect his house members.

With a twinkle as big as a star Dumbledore said: "The spell to confirm a marriage bond."

" _No normal person be looking around like that… wait what did he say?_ " Ginny thought.

"Sir, I don't understand," Harry asked with obvious confusion.

"Please let me perform the spell, it should clear up all, or at least most, of your questions." Dumbledore said with a voice so kind it made Ginny wish to vomit.

" _He really is horrible," Harry said to her._

"Okay Professor, we are ready," Ginny said.

"You are speaking for both of you I take it? I should not be surprised." Dumbledore took out his wand and started saying with a deep and pleasant voice "Amori deus bladu"

A bright white light engulfed the two kids, Professor Snape and Dumbledore soon had to shield their eyes from it, while Harry and Ginny seemed to be oddly fascinated by it. "It`s beautiful," Ginny whispered. "I hope it will never leave," Harry agreed.

After some minutes the light began to fade and the Professors opened their eyes again. Dumbledore said now smiling brightly: "My dear children, I am happy to inform you about your soul bond!"

"A soul bond, what's that, sir?" Harry asked immediately but had a rough understanding what it meant as Ginny blushed furiously and countless stories from sappy romance novels she had read shot through her mind.

"Uh oh, are we?" Harry stammered

"Yes, and … then.…. permanent."

"… kissing?"

"Uh… older…"

"How…"

"… we are of age…"

"Amazing!"

"Yes!"

The two professors looked lost at the dialog the two students were holding, even with the knowledge of their mind speak, they couldn`t quite place it.

Professor Snape coughed, which interrupted their frantic talking. Or mind speaking, no one was really sure what they were doing. "I fear we have to inform Miss Weasleys, erm Mrs. Potters parents," he said.

Ginny looked shocked and said: "Can we please not tell them? At least not yet, they will go crazy and I need some time to understand all of this."

"Certainly Mrs. Potter. I understand what a shock this must be to you, but please fear not, love is the greatest gift we can share."

"Err, yes. Sure. So, could we have some time off from classes? To, you know, get used to this."

"As we will have to make new plans for your education it should not be a problem. We will give you until the end of the week, then I will inform your parents and Harrys relatives."

" _We are of age now! Tell him about not going back to the Dursleys_ ," Ginny urged Harry

"Sir, as I am of age now, I won`t return to the Dursleys." Harry said cautiously.

"I think that will be fine. But unfortunately even as you are of age you can`t take over guardian ship for you brother. He will have to stay there."

"Eh, okay. I think he got along with them pretty well anyway."

" _You are getting better at lying"_

" _I am learning from the best."_ He replied while giving her a cheeky grin.

"I will let Madam Pomfrey know of your situation, you will be able to spend your week in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor." Both said in unison.

"Excuse my interest, but when you two bonded, did you feel some kind of evil leaving you?"

" _Huh, he must be talking about the piece of Voldemort, how did he know?"_

" _Dunno, should we tell him about imprisoning Voldemorts soul?"_

" _Hmm, no. No definitely not. If he already knew about you having a part of him in you he would have done something. I don`t want him to have any kind of power over us, while I don`t think he would, I don`t want to give him a chance to blackmail us."_

 _I agree, better safe than sorry."_

"Yes sir, when we were driving Voldemorts ghost from the diary out some black mass from me joined it. It was mucher smaller and it looked… I don`t know… weaker I think." Harry lied.

"Despite being smaller, it looked much more horrible than whatever was in the Diary. If the diary was a black mass the thing coming from Harry was pure evil. I am so glad it's gone."

Dumbledore stared them deep into the eyes once more and the kids were sure he was trying to use Legilimency.

" _I am so glad the bond gave us occlumency. He would know for sure about our lessons with Tom."_

" _You think we suddenly mastered occlumency? I think they can`t read our mind because there are two minds" Harry said._

" _That would make sense."_

"Very well, I am glad to hear it. Evil was defeated by the power of love once again." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, is there a way for us to stop holding hands? It`s difficult to do certain things…" Harry asked with a small blush.

"I don't know, soul bonding are excitingly rare. I will see what I can find out, but in the mean time you will have to bear it."

Both nodded, not too disappointed as they had expected the answer.

"Are we allowed to leave now, sir?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I will start making arrangements with the staff"  
"Thank you, sir," they chorused and left.

" _Where do you want to go?"_

" _Somewhere quiet."_

" _Okay,"_

" _I want to find out as much as possible about our bond, but I am not going to touch a book today!"_

Harry chuckled at that and said: "Learning by doing I guess, I wonder how much trouble this is going to give us."

" _I like our bond, even if constantly holding hands is troublesome, nobody will be able to separate us again."_

" _Your parents are going to have a fit, I bet they will try to accuse me of trapping you in a soul bond."_

" _Oh no my family. Their reaction is going to be horrible,"_ she said with a forlorn look on her face. _"I hope they won't harm you, not that I will let them, but still."_

" _Whatever happens Ginny, I will always be there to support you. Quite literally too."_

" _I know, I just hoped that my family will always be a part of my live. Now I dread to think what is going to happen. And I am scared that they will attack you, my family really hates you, and they talk about you like you are the next Dark Lord."_

Both walked in silence for some time until Harry laughed. _"That`s not funny Harry, I have 6 brothers who would love to hurt you, we will have to be prepared to get away from them."_

" _But I am the next Dark Lord! And you are the next Dark Lady, or have you forgotten who our mentor was? We even killed or at least imprisoned our mentor, that's like the most Dark Lordish thing we could have done."_

Understanding dawned on Ginny and she smiled mischievously _, "Right, maybe it would be quite fun if my brothers attack you. But I am not so sure about being a Dark Lady, I don't want to hurt people."_ Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _"At least not without good reason."_

" _Neither do I, but I want to learn about magic, all parts of magic. I want to explore further than anyone before us, we will become stronger and more knowledgeable than any other person on this world. Nobody will be able to threaten us_!"

Ginny smiled at that and hummed an approving tune while hugging Harry tightly.

 _Walking down the corridors Ginny said, "Harry you stink. How can you smell like that merely after one day without a shower… Uhh, gross it`s two days, you will shower every day from now on!"_

" _Yes Ginny,"_ he replied, not daring to object.

After some silence Harry dared to ask: _"How are we going to do this?"_

" _We will take turns and close our eyes, it should not be that difficult"_

" _I once had my arm in a sling, so I think showering with just one hand won`t be a problem."_

" _Washing my hair with one hand will be a pain, maybe I'll let Madam Pomfrey help us."_

Harry turned scarlet red at the prospect of having the nurse help with him showering.

" _Oh please, she is a nurse no need to be embarrassed. But she won`t have to help you, your hair is short_."

Not sure what to respond Harry chose to be smart and said nothing. _"Coward"_

Just as they wanted to turn into the hospital wing they were intercepted by the red army, an annoyance and a pretty smart annoyance. Unable to hide their hand holding, they prepared for the incoming verbal onslaught.

" _Do you thing they are really that predictable? I mean come on."_ Harry mused.

"Hey what are you touching up our sister?! Get away from her Potter!" Ron yelled.

" _Sorry to have ever doubted you."_

" _Better remember it."_ Ginny replied cheeky, then sighing: _"This will be a problem, they will find out about us sooner or later, but I really need some time before that happens."_

" _I am sure the princess of lies can come up with a solution."_

" _Princess? Please, I am a queen."_

"Are you deaf or stupid, stop holding our sisters hand. Ginny get away from him, we will hex him. And then you can become a Gryffindor." One of the twins shouted.

" _It`s Fred."_

"Calm down! Why are you screaming in the corridors, do you want to get detention?" Ginny said with more calm Harry could have ever managed. "There is no reason for you to worry, just a permanent sticking charm on our hands. If you hadn`t stopped us we might have gotten rid of it already."

"So he," Percy said while pointing a Harry, "hexed you so you have to hold his hand? He will be expelled for that."

Harry and Ginny groaned in unison _. "I can`t believe you are related to them."_

" _Well your brother is not much better."_

" _True."_

"No, it was actually me who performed the charm, and if you promise me to not talk to me or Harry again until the weekend I will ask Professor Dumbledore to put on the sorting hat again."

Some murmurs were heard from their unloved family plus the bookworm. _"Why is she here? She has nothing to do with all of this."_

Harry shrugged.

"No, Ginny we don't agree on the terms." Percy said in his usual pompous manner. "As Hermione Granger pointed out you just agreed on wearing the hat, not being resorted."

" _Oh she really is smart… at least compared to the rest,"_ Harry said while trying not to laugh at his own joke. " _Well, you tried to play them, it didn`t work. Just tell them what they want to hear and we will have our peace, I don`t want to deal with them either right now, the memories of our fight with Voldemort and Tom Riddle are still painful."_

Ginny rose an eyebrow, _"And why did you not tell me about this sooner? Harry! Don't you dare to ever hide your pain from me! How did you even do that? Answer me now or I`ll hex you!"_

" _I… didn`t want to bother you and I just tried really hard to not think about it. Every time you were focusing on me I kind of hid the memories behind other memories."_

Ginny turned to him and gave him a glare. _"We are not finished with this, be glad I have to deal with our families first."_

"All right, I promise you, I will try my best to convince the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor. We will do it on Sunday."

"Okay, Ginny. I knew you would see reason." Percy replied while motioning the rest the follow him.

"A whole week of peace. No homework, no lessons, no family, this will be heaven." Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

" _We are not through with our conversation about having secrets, if I don`t like your answers you will regret it."_

Harry was saved from more threats by Madam Pomfrey, who was bustling around the hospital wing. There were no patients as the school year was coming to an end and the Quidditch season had finished with a lucky win for Gryffindor. Well, maybe they won because they were clearly the better team, but Harry would never admit that.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley… or do you wish to be addressed as Mrs. Potter?" She said while giving them a stern glance.

"Mrs. Potter is fine when in private, we don't want to break the news to my family before the weekend. We need some time to adjust to…" she gesticulated at herself and Harry "well, all of this. How did you learn about this so fast, we just left the headmaster?"

Madam Pomfrey's gaze softened considerably and she said, much warmer than before: "I understand, I am sure this must be tough for you. I will do my best to support you in this. I am afraid I cannot tell you how words moved around the Hogwarts staff, when dealing with magical children you need every edge one can get."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Excuse me, we would like to shower as we haven`t yesterday. Do you have any ideas on how we could do this without us having to turn to acrobatics?" Ginny asked.

She laughed at that before saying: "I can't help you with having to touch each other, but I can put a spell on one of you, so you will be rendered blind and deaf. If that helps, it might make things less awkward, after one person is done you can switch."

"Could you help me with washing my hair? I don`t think I can do it with one hand."

"Of course dear, Mr. Potter do you need assistance, too?

Startled Harry looked up with eyes wide open he stuttered: "No, no thank you. I ehm can do it alone,"

"No need to be embarrassed about it, but I won`t force you."

Walking over to the bathroom Ginny said: "You go in first, I will need much longer than you."

She turned around and motioned the nurse to put the spells on her.

"Just relax, these spells won`t hurt."

Ginny nodded while Harry started undressing.

'Bleindis Norvtis' 'Deafonato silisbis' Madam Pomfrey said with a warm voice.

"Mrs. Potter, can you hear or see me?"

"Argh!." Harry slipped and crashed heads first on the floor. "I can't hear or see, help please."

'Finite incatantem!'

"The spell worked I couldn`t hear or see anything" Ginny said. "Harry why did you slip?"

"I couldn't see either," he grumbled.

"Oh." Silence fell upon the trio. "Madam Pomfrey, do you think this will always happen if we get hexed?"

"I don`t know, I will ask the headmaster tomorrow. You can be glad that we have him close by, there is nobody who knows more about love magic and soul bonds than him."

" _What does love have to do with this?"_ Harry thought.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then said with determined voice: "Anyway, I want to have a shower now, so Harry you better hurry up!"

She turned to the side with her head facing the door and held her leg as for out as possible. "This will work."

Harry tried his best not to blush or feel embarrassed, so he quickly got into the shower and tried to soap himself in record time.

" _I don't want you to be fast, I want you to be clean. There is no way your feet are already properly washed."_ Ginny scolded him.

" _You are a lot like your mother, well except for the jumping to conclusions and hating me part."_

" _Shush, concentrate on your shower."_

After they managed to finish their shower, a house elf served them dinner in the wing, as they did not want to face anybody before the weekend.

" _Having dinner in private is pretty nice, I start to like what happened to us more and more,"_ Harry said.

" _You worked with Hogwarts best student for an entire year, got the ability to talk to the smartest witch nonverbally and the permission to hold her hand at all times, but you like the fact that we can have dinner in private?"_

Harry blushed slightly but said: _"You become cheekier by day. But I love it."_

" _I know you do, live would be horribly boring otherwise."_

" _So, any plans on how we will break the news to your family?"_

She giggled and said: _"I actually have, we will invite the whole family to school. I will take the sorting hat, the hat will place me in Slytherin and I tell my family that we are married due to a soul bonding."_

Harry chewed on his roast beef with a confused look, after swallowing he said: _"That's not much of a plan, really. You are basically telling them the truth."_

" _Right?"_ She said smiling brightly. _"It`s perfect."_

" _Well with your entire family there it might be a little dangerous for me."_

" _That's why we will make sure Dumbledore is there, my parents respect him far too much to do something."_

They chatted some more about everything but nothing serious until Madam Pomfrey ushered them to bed.

They slept in long the next day, enjoying the fact that everybody, apart from them, had to get up early. "Live is good." A half asleep Ginny murmured into Harry's chest.

He opened his eyes just to realise that his view was obstructed by a cascade of red hair. As Ginny did not make any attempts of waking fully up soon he started playing with her hair to pass some time. "Mhm, don`t stop," Harry heard her pleading silently.

Grinning he grabbed her hair brush from the night table and started brushing her hair.

He only stopped when Madam Pomfrey came in with a tray of breakfast wishing them a good morning.

Ginny stretched and said chipper: "A very good morning, I just woke up to the feeling of someone brushing my hair. I think there is nothing better, if he keeps on doing that I might as well keep him."

The nurse smiled but soon gave them a stern glance and said: "While I know that intimacy feels a lot more natural to you than to other people your age I ask you to refrain from taking things further. A healthy relationship starts slowly… and not at this age."

Harry and Ginny both blushed, but to Madam Pomfrey`s surprise it was Harry who responded: "We have the rest of our lives, we won`t start rushing into things. Ginny nodded and added: "Apart from a kiss on the cheek occasionally there won`t be anything else for quite some time, I think."

Momentarily startled by the very mature response of the two children the nurse didn`t know what to say. She just put down the breakfast tray and said: "Well, then everything fine I guess… Makes it a lot easier for me too."

They sat up and started eating, being able to use only one hand turned out to be not much more than a nuisance. The kids were helping each other putting the marmalade on their toast and eating the eggs without difficulty. Most of the time they did not even help the other one consciously, they just followed the urge of their partner. When Harry thought about how to get the marmalade from the other side of the tray Ginny immediately gave it to him. No words, not even non-verbally, needed.

Later, Madam Pomfrey came in and said: "While you are excused from your classes there is no reason to waste your time. You should use this opportunity to understand your bond."

Harry rose an eyebrow at Ginny, who nodded and said: "That`s a good idea. Come, let`s see what we can with our memory sharing." She added non-verbally _: "Let's make sure Voldemort is properly contained"  
"Okay, so… what exactly do you have in mind for memory sharing?"_

She gave him a cheeky smile and teased: _"Your task is find out."_

Harry thought for a second until he responded uncertainly: _"You sure about me rummaging in your mind? I mean I could see something you don`t want me to see."_

" _I am sure, I trust you completely. We will share our mind forever, having secrets won`t do us any good."_

Nodding, Harry concentrated on her mind. Normally he was just aware of her thoughts, picking up only what Ginny wanted him to see. That`s why their communication worked so well, if random thoughts would fly around constantly it would be distracting. Of course, occasionally some thoughts came through, usually if one of them was surprised.

He pushed deeper into her mind, the feeling was different from Legilimency. Where Legilimency was a forceful intrusion in the delicate state of a mind, this felt similar to coming home. Harry saw many flashes of memories, places and people he had never seen before, but all seemed familiar. A memory popped up where a young Ginny asked her mother to read her stories about Daniel Potter, Harry couldn`t hold back his laughter until Ginny said in a dangerously low tone: _"You better stop laughing right now, or you will regret it."_

" _But it`s so cute! I am glad that you don`t fawn over my brother anymore though."_

" _Oh, and why is that?"_

" _I want you all to myself of course."_

Mollified, Ginny didn't throw any more threats at him and he resumed to watch her childhood memories.

" _Do you think I can go into your mind while you are in mine?"_ Ginny asked.

Harry left her mind suddenly which let Ginny intake a sharp breath. _"Harry, are you alright?"_

He didn`t look her into the eyes and just nodded slowly. Ginny huffed and said _: "What did we say about lying? It's not like you can keep the truth from me anyway, please Harry, tell me what your problems."_

"I… I am scared. I don't think you should see my childhood."

"Harry please, I know you had it rough growing up, but whatever happened, I won`t think less of you."

He slowly raised his eyes to hers and whispered _: "Are you sure? I did things… I am not proud of."_

" _Yes, I promise. Whatever you did is in the past and I will never abandon you!"_

 _Harry nodded and opened his mind to her._

Ginny took a deep breath and concentrated on his thoughts and memories, despite being sure that no matter what memories she was going to see, she would not stop being Harrys friend, she was nervous as she did not know what to expect.

In all their letters and conversations Harry had rarely talked about his live prior Hogwarts. She knew that he had made deals with his cousin to avoid punishment and chores and that he had put all the blame on Daniel but she had done the same things with her brothers. Blackmail and blaming others were normal in the Weasley household and being the youngest and only girl with six brothers she needed every edge she could get.

The first memory Ginny saw was of Hagrid telling him and his brother about being wizards. A memory of Harry talking to a snake was next, followed by Harry blaming Daniel for stealing sweets even if his cousin did it. So far, Ginny could not understand Harrys reluctance, but feeling his worry increase she realised she must be getting close to one of the memories he dreads.

A new memory, a younger Harry was being chased by 3 taller boys while Dudley was sitting on a bench laughing. Harry ran around a corner, out of Dudleys view, the boys still on their chase. As they finally caught him, Harry yelled and all three of the boys started withering and crying in pain in front of him. Harry was obviously shocked for a moment but soon started to laugh, he concentrated for some moments on them, the boys still howling in pain, until he ran off.

" _Harry don`t ever be scared of showing these things to me. They were your enemies and you made them pay, nothing wrong with that. It just shows how immensely powerful you are. Nobody can stand in your way and love it!"_

" _Thanks Ginny."_

The remaining day was spent without doing much, they talked some more about their childhood. By the next morning Harry was feeling surer about his connection with Ginny than ever, she knew about what he had done, what he wanted to do to all his enemies and she supported him. He was happy. For the first time in his live Harry realised that there was a person who accepted him just for what he was. He was neither a freak nor the brother of the boy who lived to her. No, he was Harry Potter, married to Ginny Weasley _"My name is Ginny Potter, you prat."_ And he would never have to doubt himself again.

After breakfast they had a surprise visit from Professor Dumbledore. He walked in smiling broad with his trademark twinkle in his eye. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you."

He nodded and asked kindly, "I hope you are able to use this time off to get used to each other?"

Harry looked at Ginny uncertainly who felt his distress, she said: "Yes, we worked a lot on ourselves, but we would like to not get into detail."

Harry's face lit up in gratitude and Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I would never assume to be able to hear the details of your bonding. Nevertheless I brought you some books on the topic of soul bonds from my own library and I am willing to answer any question you have. Please bear in mind that despite being called a prodigy on this field, I have no answers to many questions."

They eagerly took the books and thanked him profusely. "Professor, do you know when and if we are able to stop holding hands?" Harry asked.

"Ahh, yes I assume the need to touch is giving you trouble?"

"It`s not the touching that is troubling, it`s the tasks you have to do while holding hands."

The professor chuckled. "Yes, I believe that. Unfortunately they are no records of a soul bonding as strong as yours. There is a legend about a man and a woman who had to hold hands at all time until their last breath, I do hope it won`t come to that."

The kids both swallowed at the prospect of having to spend the rest of their lives with just one arm to use freely.

"But I think we can try to separate your selves slowly, you could try by raising a single finger away from your hand. Seeing the reactions would give us more information on what happened to you."

Both looked at the headmaster wearily, the pain still fresh in their minds.

"I know you might not like me suggesting it, but if you could try to move your hands away from each other so that just your thumbs are touching?"

"Why? I don`t want to feel the pain again," Ginny said.

"I understand, but if you could just touch your thumbs without feeling pain we could find out why this is happening, then we could move onto researching and solving this problem," Dumbledore explained like just a teacher with decades of experience could.

The kids nodded again, took a deep breath and had just their thumbs touching. "It works!" Harry laughed.

"Very well, does it work with the other hand too? And if just your pinky toes are touching?"

They quickly switched to prove it would.

"This is most interesting, I suggest you use the remaining time to read through the books I gave you, while I research the connection between you. I must say, I am delighted to witness such a formation of love, it's wonderful. The most powerful magic in existence, yes." He muttered the last part to himself while leaving.

When they were alone again, Harry asked: _"Is it just me or is he a bit barmy?"_

" _He definitely barmy, quite a bit I`d say. Come on, let's get started on those books."_

Each of them took one book, but they soon realised that reading different books at the same time proved to be quite difficult as random bits of information from their books mixed rather oddly in their minds. _"We could just read the books together,"_ Harry offered but Ginny shock her head fervently. _"I want our connection to be an advantage, not a nuisance. Let`s try again, this time we will just concentrate a bit more on our own book."_

He nodded and they started reading again. They still traded information with each other while reading but as long as their concentration did not falter they would not get confused by their book _. "See? If we work hard enough we can work through all the school books twice as fast, this will leave us so much time for fun!"_

" _Yes, it is a little bit more difficult to understand a text while concentrating on not listening to you but I think with a little practice we will do it easily."_

" _Classes will be so easy from now on, we have to learn half as much as the others and we still have to Riddles lessons to cheat with."_

Harry huffed a little and said _: "We fought for that, I don`t think using it counts as cheating. More like gaining knowledge from alternative sources."_

" _Alternative sources as in the mind of a dark wizard?_ " She giggled slightly and added: _"I like that. We really did earn that knowledge and it changed us."_

" _It did, but I regret nothing."_

" _Neither do I, this connection is amazing. Well it will be even better once we figure out how to shower without touching."_

" _Yeah."_

The day flew by fast and as time for dinner drew close they had finished with the books. Reading had become gradually easier in time and they were sure that in time for class they could read without troubles.

The books did not give them the answers they looked for, but a lot of information about former soul bonds, the laws concerning them and some other oddities.

" _It's amazing that we are legally adults now, we can use magic wherever we want!"_ Harry exclaimed.

" _And my parents can't tell me what to do, they will be so shocked. I just hope that they won`t think badly of me."_

" _They have no reason to, if anything they are going to blame me. I don't want you to have a falling out with your family because of me."_

" _Thank you, I know you don`t like them. I don't blame you, they have been absolutely horrid to you, and I just wish that in time they will come to like you. I can't imagine living without my mother, even if we argue constantly."_

" _I know and I will do everything to make you happy, even if it means keeping up with your family._

" _This means so much to me."_

The next day they resolved to try out some things that were mentioned in the books given by Dumbledore. _"This book,"_ Harry said while pointing at a battered in leather bound tome _"said that we don't just share our mind and soul but also our magic and how our magic should work well with each other. Do you want to try casting spells together?"_

" _Sure, let's work through all the spells you learned so far. I wonder if I am able to do them."_

" _Okay, so how are we going to do this? Should I just think about the spells and we both perform them?"_

" _You cast the spell first, then me and then we see what happens when we cast the same spell together."_

Harry nodded and took his wand out. He pointed it at a quill laying on their bed and proclaimed: 'Wingardium Leviosa'

The quill flew smooth up in the air and remained steady over their heads.

" _See, you are not that bad in charms."_

" _Well, this one is easy, I think after 'Lumos' it's the easiest charm in existence."_

" _Whatever, let me try._ 'Wingardium Leviosa' she said while pointing hear wand at Harry's glasses.

" _Hey, give them back!"_

She laughed but set them back on his nose with care _. "You are pretty good with charms, I don`t think I could have aimed my glasses on my nose."_ Harry praised.

" _Well duh, of course not. You are nearly blind without them,"_ she teased but Harry could feel how much she appreciates his praise.

" _Ok, let`s try what happens if we cast the spell together while holding hands."_

Both tried to get their wands ready but realized a problem. _"We are both right handed._ " Ginny remarked.

" _Oh, yes I never thought about that. I will try casting it with my left hand."_

" _No, don`t worry I will do it. I always thought being able to do things well with both hands would be amazing. Now I have a reason to learn it."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Absolutely, let`s get going."_

Ginny offered him her right hand, he took it in his left hand. Together they aimed their wands at the quill and proclaimed 'Wingardium Leviosa'. The quill crashed into the sealing and the feathers looked disarrayed from the rapid ascending.

" _That's so cool,"_ she said.

" _Yeah, imagine we would cast a offensive spell."_

For the remaining day and most of the next day they were trying all spells Harry had learned last year in his classes. Despite sharing memories and mind, it was obvious that Ginny still had to train the more difficult spells. To their surprise, she was getting better result than Harry in Charms, even with the more difficult spells.

" _I am glad that I can do these spells, nobody will have a reason to not let me be in your classes."_

" _And together we will be able to do much more school work in less time. I bet that stuck up Gryffindor girl will be so mad."_

Ginny giggled at that and said: _"The brown haired girl who was with my brothers and Daniel? Ron was constantly talking about her in the holidays, I think he can`t decide if he likes her or not."_

" _Thinking doesn`t seem to be his strength."_

" _No, it really isn`t. Except for chess I have never seen anyone beating him in this game.I don`t know how he can be so good in this game while failing at understanding anything else."_

The kids began the next day with a visit by Dumbledore who looked quite happy. He said that he found a possible solution for their touching problem, but refused to explain it any further. He merely gave them a couple of more books and then left again.

" _I don't quite understand why he wouldn`t just tell us,"_ Harry wondered while shaking his head at the headmasters antics.

" _It`s probably a teacher thing, getting us to work out the solution on our own."_

" _Well, let`s get started, tomorrow is our big outing. I rather not face your family while holding hands before we can explain what happened."_

" _Right, it will be hard enough as it is. Let's spit it up again, I take these three books while you take the other four."_

" _Why do I have to read more books than you? So unfair."_ Harry fake moaned.

" _Because you are older of course,"_ she replied laughing.

They worked the entire morning through the books while immediately puzzling the information from multiple books together as they read them at the same time.

By late afternoon their eyes were heavy and their minds tired but a great sense of accomplishment filled them.

" _Let`s not get ahead of ourselves, we don`t know if this is going to work,"_ Harry warned.

Ginny pouted and said: _"Don`t be so negative, I am sure it will work. It makes perfect sense. I never thought my romance novels are so close to the truth."_

" _I am not sure, do we really have to do this? I don`t want you to feel like you have to do this."_

" _Harry we are married, in a couple of years this will be normal for us. This is nothing special, a quick kiss while letting our magic flow into each other and we are good."_

" _We don`t know for how long, it said it depends on the intensity of the love magic performed."_

" _I think it will hold for about an hour, and maybe we just have to kiss again after the time is up. We won`t try any of the other rituals for a long time."_

Both blushed at the thought and description of various love magic rituals and shock their heads furiously. _"No, maybe when we are older. Like 30 something."_

" _Old like my parents."_

" _Yes, very old."_

" _But let's try it, remember Harry our tongues have to touch and you have to push your magic in me while I push mine into you,"_ she instructed.

Harry nodded. Both felt remarkably at ease about the prospect of having to kiss someone, the fact that they felt each other's awkwardness and the total lack of privacy they shared since the bonding helped immensely.

Harry and Ginny closed in into each other, opened their mouths and pushed their tongue towards the other. At the touch a tingling sensation ran down their bodies and they had to concentrate hard to will their magic into the other body. As soon as they felt like they had accomplished the task they jumped away from each other yelling: "It worked!"

" _Amazing, I can move around freely again, without pain."_ Ginny exclaimed.

" _It still feels a little weird, like something is missing."_

" _It does, let's see how long we can stay apart."_

By the end of the day they had figured out a great deal about how long they could stay apart until they have to kiss again and after what time periods they had to start holding hands for extended periods of time again.

The kids figured if they keep on sleeping together while holding hands and share a kiss every hour during day time there won't be any pain in the future.

Despite being able to finally let go from each other's hand, their hands were always finding each other unconsciously. Neither did mind, as the touch filled the void they felt when separated.

After dinner both were cuddling on the bed with eyes closing down.

" _We might as well go to sleep now, tomorrow will be exhausting."_

Ginny shuddered and said: _"Uhh, it will be dreadful."_

" _Chin up, we figured out how to deal with our touching problem, we will deal with your family too."_

" _You are right, together we are stronger than anybody else. And it`s not like they can do anything really, being married sure has it`s perks."_

" _Do you think we should warn Madam Pomfrey to keep my bed in case your brothers try to murder me for taking their youngest sister?"_

Ginny laughed and said: _"Don`t worry, I will just say something along the lines of 'I feel any pain he feels, if you hurt him you hurt me` They won`t do a thing."_

" _You are positively evil. And I love it."_

" _Good night Harry."_

" _Good night."_


	13. Outing

13\. Outing

As usual, they awoke the next morning at the exact same time. Thinking about what was about to come made them feel uneasy, because despite their carefully planning and trust in each other, they could not predict how the Weasley`s would react.

They were set to meet with the headmaster at 09:00 AM, so they took their time to eat a hearty breakfast, thinking they might need as much energy as possible. Then proceeded to scrub themselves clean and put on their best clothes. All to make a good impression on her family, they needed every edge they could get.

 _On occasions like these, I wish my family wasn`t so poor. Even my fanciest robes have stitches,_ Ginny thought.

Unsure if he should react to her thought, Harry chose to say nothing, as he knew from her memories what a difficult topic money was for her family. She would not accept any pity from him, but he swore that he would give her the most expensive clothes as soon as he managed to get his hands on the Potter Vault.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open, he immediately was scared and said: _"I am sorry, I shouldn`t have thought that."_

" _No, that's not it. I am mean yes, I don`t want you to spend your money on me but don't you realise? You can claim the Potter Vault! You are of age, your brother is not, this means you are head of the Potter house."_

" _Really? Well, let`s run up to Hedwig and write a letter to Gringotts right away."_

" _Good idea, we have another hour until our meeting, no need to hurry."_

On their way up to the Owlery Harry tried to convince Ginny to let him buy her all those beautiful things she always wanted to have. She shot down all of his arguments until Harry said: _"You are my wife, it`s not my money, it`s ours. And we are soulmates, so everything I buy for myself I buy for you too."_

She looked at him like he had grown a second head and then started to laugh. " _Oh wow, the first half of what you said made actually sense, but the second?"_

" _Well, it`s true, isn`t it? We are bound, so everything that belongs to me belongs to you."_

Ginny sighed and finally gave in, saying: _"Alright, alright, I'll let you buy me stuff, I it stops you from finding any more stupid reasons."_

" _Heh!"_

At the Owlery, Hedwig was obviously a little miffed about being neglected, much explaining by Harry and feather stroking from Ginny eased the owls mind and she took the letter to Gringotts.

After spending some time at the Owlery chatting about anything that wasn`t important, they made their way to the headmasters office. Stopping in front of it Harry asked: _"Have you seen your brothers? I doubt they will be late."_

" _I bet they are already in position upstairs, ready to argue."_ She took a deep breath and said: _"Here goes nothing,_ Mars bars _."_

The gargoyles swung open and the kids stepped on the moving stairs.

Before knocking at the door they shared a short kiss and Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. _"All will be fine."_

They knocked and Dumbledore's voice rang out: "Ahh, Harry and Ginny please come in." He sounded even friendlier and more fatherly than usual. _"Didn't think that`s possible,"_ Ginny scoffed.

With a light chuckle they entered the room, just to be greeted by a puddle of stern looking red heads, Daniel and Hermione Granger.

"Hello, ehh how are you?" Ginny said uncertain.

The icy silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley who stormed towards her and pulled her in a bone crushing hug. "I am so glad to see you, come on now. Let`s get you resorted, afterwards we will deal with him." She said the last part while glaring at Harry. _"Charming." "My whole body aches from that hug!"_

"Okay, let`s get the sorting hat. I think we have a lot to talk about afterwards."

The Weasley matriarch looked at her intently but gave a curt nod. The room turned towards Dumbledore who held out the sorting hat, Ginny walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The headmaster gave her a reassuring smile than then put the hat on her head.

" _Oh hello, Miss Weasley. Oh, I should say Mrs. Potter. Is your husband able to hear me too?"_

" _Yes I am, hello."  
"Ahh, very well. I see that you are not willing to be resorted. I don't think either of you would be happy in any other house anyway. No, you are still a _SLYTHERIN"

" _Thanks."_

" _No problem Mrs. Potter. Just doing my job."_

Just as she put down the hat, hell broke loose in the office. All except for Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny were screaming and yelling out loud.

Just as Ron tried to punch Harry Dumbledore let out a loud bang from his wand and silenced everybody.

The phoenix sang a soothing song and the headmaster explained kindly: "Now, that we are absolutely certain that Ginny is a Slytherin we can move on to a much more important topic. Harry and Ginny would you like to explain?"

They looked at each other and shock their heads. "I think my family will have an easier time believing you than me. But I wonder why that girl." Pointing at Hermione. "Is here, she is neither my friend nor part of my family."

"She is my friend!" Ron yelled and Daniel added: "She is the smartest witch of our age, she will know if you try something to trick us."

"Whatever, I don`t want her here either," Harry said, as he opened his mouth the first time.

"Nobody cares what you want, just wait until we are done with you." One of the older brothers said.

"Bill, that's enough. If you want to know what happened to us then you will be quiet, listen to Dumbledore's explanation and respect our wishes. We agreed on talking to our family, not to a stranger."

"Mrs. Granger if you would please wait outside."

The girl looked like someone had punched her, a face that brought great satisfaction to Ginny. " _You really loathe her"_ Harry remarked

" _I don`t, I just can`t stand people who pry."_

After the girl had left the room, Professor Dumbledore rose once more to his feet and started explaining their story once again.

" _Getting someone else to tell your lies for you is quite nice."_ Ginny thought.

"… and as it stands Mr. Potter was able to save Mrs. Weasley by using the strongest power known to us."

"And what would that be?" Mrs. Weasley asked angry because she couldn`t understand what the headmaster implied.

"The power of love."

"Oh, please what does a twelve year old know about love?"

"Probably nothing, but that doesn`t mean they don`t have the ability to love. We don`t know exactly how it worked, but we know what it did. It formed a Soulbond between Harry and Ginny, giving them a mental connection and rendering them husband and wife." He finished the explanation with a warm smile.

"Married? No, you can`t mean she married HIM!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

The other Weasleys started taking part in the screaming competition and soon there were too many voices to understand what anybody said.

Only another bang by the headmaster calmed them again and Ginny used the chance to speak: "Mum, Dad, I know you don`t like this but believe me I am happier than I could ever be. This connection is perfect, there are problems but we are dealing with them."

"What kind of problems, dear. Can we help?" Her father asked.

"No I don`t think so. Like I said we are dealing with them, at first we had to touch constantly, going to the toilet and showering was really difficult."

"YOU TOUCHED WHILE DOING WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley screamed again but before anymore screams could come out of the hordes mouth they were silenced by a quick flick from Dumbledore`s wand. Harry mouthed a thank you to him, which was returned by a fatherly smile.

"Yes. Like I said, we are dealing with it. We only have to kiss every hour and spend our nights together while holding hands now. But we still prefer to hold hands, it`s like something is missing if we don`t."

" _If I wasn`t scared to death I would laugh at your family`s faces,"_ Harry remarked.

The headmaster waited a couple of minutes to calm them down and then reversed his silencing spell. "I am sure this is a great shock to you, but I assure you that a Soulbond is one of the most wonderful things our world has to offer. You should be happy for Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Turning to the younger Weasleys and Daniel had added with an unusual stern glance: "I won't tolerate any action that would harm their relationship, love must be fostered wherever it strikes."

"But can`t you see? She is eleven, there is no way she can love someone. Especially not a Slytherin! He hexed her, I am sure! Otherwise she would have never ended up in Slytherin. I bet he placed the dark thing in the library to possess her! I will go to the Wizengamot if need be," Mrs. Weasleys screamed.

Mr. Weasley roared: "I won`t let my daughter be enslaved by a pureblood supremistic Slytherin. This is illegal, she is underage and can`t marry! Haven`t you read the newspaper? He is the heir of Slytherin, he dragged my daughter into the Chamber of Secrets and then enslaved her! We will drag him to Azkaban, I will kill him myself if need be, I won`t tolerate this!"

Suddenly Ginny grew mad, a burning anger swelled in her that left Harry stunned, unable to say anything to calm her down as he did not know what had triggered it.

She took out her wand, pointed it directly at her father and said in a cold, much too mature voice for her age: "Don't you dare to ever threaten my Soulmate again, threaten him, you threaten me. And I will fight to my last breath if I have to."

The room filled with sparks and grew warm, all occupants looked shocked. Some Weasleys started to stutter apologies, but were too distracted by the display of magic to form coherent sentences.

This seemed to anger Ginny even more, as she wanted a proper apologise and reassurance that nobody would lay a hand on Harry.

Harry who finally made sense of her emotions and thoughts put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. _"Shh, everything is fine. They won't to anything, especially not with Dumbledore here. They just want to scare me away, they don`t know it won`t work. They don`t understand us, but as long as we are together we will prevail. We are strong, we are smart and we can stand against anything and anyone."_

" _Thank you Harry, I think I needed that."_

Harry chuckled lightly and said: _"I knew you were quite fiery, but to think that you would set the room literally on fire… amazing."_

As Ginny calmed down, Dumbledore vanished all the scorch marks from his furniture while smiling, he said: "We just witnessed the power of love, a truly wonderful thing to see. I look forward to see Mr. Daniel Potter finding and embracing his love, for I am sure it will give him a power even greater, I think it runs in the family. Yes, the power he knows not, he will become powerful through love. The Potter love… if Harry has such an ability to love, Daniel will became a beacon of light and love to an unknown extent."

The last part was a mere ramble and no one in the room could make sense of it, it only served to make Daniel blush at having his future love life discussed in front of his best friends family and his headmaster.

"I will go to the ministry right now and get this sorted out. I won`t sell my daughter off to some dirty Slytherin!" Mr Weasley said while stepping into the floo and shouting: "Ministry of Magic"

Ginny scowled at her family and finally said: "Does anybody have anything important to say? Otherwise we will leave now and prepare for our classes next week. Professor Dumbledore, will I be able to join Harry's classes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter…"

"HER NAME IS NOT POTTER! She is my daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I won`t let anybody say otherwise." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"My name is Potter. It doesn`t matter what you say, our marriage is legal and we are therefore of age. Mum please, don`t make me choose between you and Harry."

Ron shouted: "But you bloody well better choose, because a traitorous Slytherin who marries a dark wizard has no place in our family."

"Don`t be so harsh on her," Percy intercepted, "it's obvious that Harry put her under a spell and she can`t fight if off. We have to report it to the ministry, they will sort it out."

"I assure you, none of them are under any kind of spell. Only the effects of their Soulbond are visible, and those are not changeable if you don`t wish to harm them."

"How could you let this happen in your school headmaster, your lack of protection for the pupils is dangerous, I will bring it forth to the board of governors if you do not break their connection," Percy demanded stiffly.

"That's right, you said there is a way to break the connectin, do it! Free my daughter from this scoundrel!" the Weasley matriarch yelled.

"I won`t ever do such thing, breaking a Soulbond is a sacrilege worse than killing. If I ever see you attempting it, I will be your enemy. The side of light is built on love, and love has to be fostered wherever it can be found. It was love that saved Daniel from Voldemort, and it will be love that will destroy the darkness in the end once more."

The words hung heavy in the room and silence followed, until it was broken by Daniel asking in uncertain voice: "If Harry is of age, does this mean he won`t go back to the Dursley's?"

"I didn`t spent my last summer holidays there, what makes you think I would be there for the next? Even if I wasn`t of age, I won`t go there."

"But where will you live, you don`t have enough money to life alone."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. _"Do you think we should wait for an answer from Gringotts until we tell them? It would be embarrassing if I don`t get the full inheritance after saying I do. And I don`t want them to try something."_

" _I have an idea, wait a second."_

"Professor Dumbledore, would it be possible to floo call Gringotts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but why would you do so right now?"

"A surprise." She replied grinning, she stepped over to the floo, threw some powder in it and yelled 'Gringotts'.

Not long after a gruff looking goblin head appeared in the flames. "Hello, my name is Rocknart. How may I help you?"

"My name is Ginevra Potter, I would like to know if my husband's owl has already arrived."

The goblin eyed her wearily for a moment, probably considering if she was playing a prank on him, but then left the frame for a minute. He came back telling that no owl had yet arrived.

"That's not a problem. Harry could you please tell him what you want?"

Harry looked momentarily shocked at being addressed after listening intently but quickly regained his form and step towards the fire. "Hello Rocknart, I would like to know the state of my inheritance. As a married person I should be eligible to claim it in full."

"I will see through our records for your inheritance, do you have a proof to your marriage?"

"Ehh, no."

A cheer went through the Weasleys standing behind them, but Dumbledore helped them out: "Master Rocknart, if you would like I could perform the spell 'Amori deus bladu' on them. I am sure you are familiar with it."

"Yes I am. Please proceed"

Once more, the headmaster said the incantation and a bright light engulfed the kids.

The Weasleys were silenced due to their astonishment, stunned by the beauty of what they had just witnessed.

"Very well, this is proof enough. I shall gather all necessary forms," the Goblin said.

After some minutes of hearing the goblin shuffling through parchment he reappeared in the fire. "Mr. Potter is eligible to claim all vaults and estates that belong to his family. Because Sirius Black is the last heir of the Black family and Godfather of both Daniel and Harry Potter, Mr. Potter will be able to claim the Black family vaults too."

"Oh, why is that?" A genuinely interested Ginny asked.

"Because once a person has to serve a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, he or she will lose the right to bear the title as head of house. The vaults then go to another house member, but all Blacks have either been disinherited, dead or serve a life sentence in Azkaban.

The exception being Narcissa Malfoy, therefore the vaults would go to the Malfoy family, but due to Mr. Potter being Sirius Black's godson, he has an equal claim to the inheritance. You may decide to split the inheritance with the Malfoys, but as Mr. Black was the one who betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, he has the additional right of compensation. This way, he will gain the full inheritance.

Do you wish to sign all necessary form right now?"

"If the headmaster allows?" Professor Dumbledore nodded and Harry and Ginny vanished through the floo.

The forms were filled out quickly and Rocknart introduced himself as being the Potters vault manager. Ginny giggled and said: "That's why you were so eager to get us the whole inheritance."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter. My salary is bound to the amount of money I manage. I must say, for such young humans you act very mature."

"Thank you."

" _Sharing the mind with the most notorious dark wizard does that to you."_ Harry thought a little saddened.

" _Harry, no need to be sad today. We did it! You got your inheritance and you even got the Black inheritance."_

" _You are right, let's celebrate!"_

"Why did the Malfoy not claim the Black inheritance so far? I wasn`t aware of it until now, they could have taken it without me ever knowing." Harry asked.

"Indeed, I dare to say it was one of my better moves as your account manager. By failing to inform you about it until you were able to claim the inheritance I made sure that the Malfoys could not take it, the case was labelled as "Disputed until both sides gain equal chance."

"Wow, you are amazing. I am honoured to have such a brilliant account manager." Harry praised.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. As I said, my salary will rise quite a bit now." The goblin said with a toothy grin.

"Well deserved!" Ginny chipped in.

"Do you have a list with the contents of my vaults and especially if I own a houses or a flat? I am in need of a place to stay, as soon as possible," Harry asked.

"Indeed." The Goblin opened a thick leather bound ledger and laid it with a load 'Thud' on the table.

"The Potter's own a manor and a house, unfortunately both are ruins. The manor was destroyed early in the first wizarding war by the Dark Lords forces and the house was destroyed on the night of the Dark Lords downfall. If you wish, we could start repairing those buildings."

"What houses do I own from my Black inheritance?"

"I don`t know the full contents of the Black Vault yet. Do you wish to have separate vaults or do you want to merge the Black and the Potter family Vault?"

"I'd like to merge them. What about the trust fund my parents set up, can I close it?"

"Yes you can."

" _Having Daniel depend on you for money is truly evil. I love it, we can tease him endlessly about it. I wonder if we can make him do things for us…"_

Harry grinned at Ginny widely while she giggled with a gleeful evil that would make most self-proclaimed Dark Lords envious.

"Please close the trust vault. Who has access to my Vaults so far?"

"After closing the trust vault only you will have access to your money. As soon as your brother reaches majority he will be able to enter the Potter and the Black vault. As you are already head of the Potter house, he will become head of the Black house."

Harry made a face and asked: "Is there a way to avoid it?"

"There is. You could either disinherit him and banish him from your family or name another family member head of house Black."

"Oh that's amazing, Ginny do you want to become head of house Black?"

Ginny looked startled at him but agreed, she did not want to let Harry's fortune fall into anybody's hands.

"Mrs. Potter if you claim the title as head of house Black you will remain a Potter but lose the Weasley family name and will stop being a member of your house of birth."

"What? Oh…" she said saddened.

"We don`t have to decide immediately, right?" Harry asked.

"No, you can decide whenever you wish to do so. I do advice in doing so before your brothers 17th birthday."

"Okay, for now I don't want to have anybody but Ginny and I have access to my vaults. Could you please send us information about all houses we own via owl?"

"Certainly, I assume you wish to go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Yes, we still have to deal with our family."

They stepped into the floo and stumbled right out of it, back in Professor Dumbledores office. Mr Weasley had re-joined, but his reddened face and scowl did not make them feel at ease. At seeing them appear, he immediately assaulted Harry: "I don't care that the marriage is legal according to the ministry, I won't let a Slytherin walk away with my daughter!"

"Please, just listen to me for a second. I want to be with Harry, nothing you say will ever change that. I will spend the rest of my live with him, that's what a Soulbond is all about. But even without it, he is my best friend and I just can`t understand why you hate him so much." Ginny said with a pleading voice. Harry`s heart ached at feeling her distress, but he didn't how he could help her.

"You are too young to be married, and he is a bad influence on you. I won`t tolerate his kind anywhere near my family." Mr Weasley took a deep breath and said: "It's either him or us!"

A long silence followed, but none of the Weasleys present tried to stick up for Ginny or to deescalate the situation. Tears crept into her eyes and with a broken voice she whispered: "If that is your decision, then I will drop my name Ginevra Molly Weasley. My name is Ginevra Potter."

"You can`t be serious! Choosing him over your family, how dare you?" Her mother screamed but Ginny stammered out between sobs: "You are no longer my family, please Harry can we go?"

"Of course." Harry said and opened the door. He made sure to not let the Weasleys out of his sight while leaving the office.

Down the stairs they broke into a run, not willing to have any further conversations with her family. Unconsciously they ended up at the Slytherin Headboy chambers, where Ginny sat down and broke out in hysterical weeping. Harry tried his best to comfort and sooth her, but he understood that getting used to been expelled from her family would take time.

How her family could do that to her, he couldn`t imagine. Their hatred for him and the Slytherin house in general must run deep.

Harry grew increasingly angry at the Weasley family and his brother, they had hurt his best friend, his wife, his Soulmate deeply. He would not ever forget that, how could he had let them hurt her in the first place? He failed to keep harm from her, once again someone else was able to affect their lives negatively.

" _We have to become stronger! We will show them all who we are. Nobody will stand in our way, we will become so powerful that nobody will ever be able to hurt us again."_

Ginny's crying calmed down and Harry felt a fire had been lit in her. They would do whatever was necessary to achieve their goals. Consequences be damned, the only persons that mattered were themselves. Nobody cared about them, they didn`t care about anybody else. All people around them were simply tools, waiting to be used.

With that thought they both drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Ginny woke up at the exact same time as usual. Momentarily startled, they looked around. "Wow, we must have slept for an entire day and night, what was the time when we dozed off yesterday?"Harry asked.

" _I think it was around noon, maybe earlier."_ Ginny answered slowly.

Harry chuckled and said: " _You really are not a morning person huh? We didn't do anything yesterday besides sleeping and you are still tired."_

" _I wouldn`t count getting expelled from my family as nothing… Why? I don`t understand it, we always got along so well, why can`t they understand it? It doesn`t make sense."_

" _I am so sorry, I wish I could do something. I don't get along with your family, but I really don`t want you to suffer."_

" _Don't apologise, it`s their fault. You never did anything wrong, they somehow just decided that you are evil. Anyway, what's done is done."_ She took a deep breath and sat upright, " _I won't get dragged down by them, they hurt me, and they hurt you. Don't argue, I know that their mistrust in you hurt."_

" _We are together, together we will prevail!"_

" _We will."_ She sighed and said: _"Come on, I don't want to mope around, let's head down and get breakfast, I am starved."_

When entering the Great Hall they drew many odd glances, most were trying to get a good look at them shyly but some stares were outright rude.

As they passed the Gryffindor table the Weasley clan started yelling again. "Where have you been with our sister? I swear if you touched her, you are dead!" Ron yelled.

Ginny giggled and moved onto the Slytherin table while not even looking at her former family. _"They expelled me, I won't let them hurt me anymore."_

" _If we show any kind of weakness, the people will use it! Heads up, smile and let's get that bacon, it smells incredible."_

" _I won't show weakness because we will soon be without any weaknesses. The fools shall see our superiority."_

They sat down at their house table and were immediately assaulted by a barrage of questions.

"Is it true that you are married?"

"A soul bond is so romantic!"

"What did you do last week, we haven`t seen you."

"Did the Weasleys really expel you from their family?"

Harry and Ginny laughed at the eagerness in the pupils voices. "Wow, rumours really spread fast in Hogwarts. Who told you about all of this?"

"Professor Dumbledore made an announcement, he said that you were soul bonded, therefore legally married and that we should celebrate this display of true love," Daphne Greengrass said.

Harry groaned, while Ginny giggled and said: "Well, it`s true. We are soul bonded and this means we are married. We are considered adults now, it's so cool."

"Well, I would say you should be glad that the Weasley family expelled you. You are now a Potter, while not the best house, it is at least a wealthy one." Malfoy drawled from the sides.

Ginny glared at him, but before she could respond Harry said with a wicked grin: "Well, luckily I am not just head of house Potter but also the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. I assume that's a title up to your standards?"

"What? How? You are not a Black, none of your family are." Malfoy yelled.

"Oh I am sure the Potters and the Blacks married somewhere in my ancestry, but that's not important. What matters is that Sirius Black was head of the Black house and he is my godfather. Due to his betrayal I was able to claim the title."

"I am terribly sorry that you are now not able to claim it, then again we are much more suited for it than you are." Ginny chipped in.

" _I don`t even know why, but I really feel like antagonising people right now."_ Ginny though happily.

" _I know what you mean, it's like I just realised that the world should be our playground. We can shape it however we want."_

" _Just look at Malfoy's face, the tiny red spots on his cheeks and the sweat on his forehead, hilarious."_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing until Harry choked on a piece of toast. After hearty slap on his back by Ginny they calmed down and resumed eating.

After finishing their meal, they saw Professor Snape approaching. _"Do you want to antagonise him too?"_ Ginny wondered.

" _Kind of, I mean he is a scumbag. He just treats me well because he had a crush on my mother."_

" _Why is he picking on Daniel then?"_

" _Because I am a Slytherirn and he is a Gryffindor. Somewhere in his greasy mind he sees me as my mother's son and Daniel as my father's."_

" _What a weirdo, but having a teacher on our side could be useful. Let's keep him."_

" _If you want."_

"Good morning Professor, how are you?" Ginny chirped entirely too cheerful making Harry struggle to keep in his laughter. But Professor Snape apparently didn`t realise it and a rare smiled crept into his face. "Good morning Lil… Mrs. Potter."

" _Nope. Please don`t tell me he thinks you are my mother."_

" _Do I look anything like her?"_

" _A tiny bit maybe, your hair colour is similar. Kind of. Uhh this is so creepy."_

" _Doesn`t matter, play along!"_

" _Yes, dear."_

" _Dear? Uhh please wait a couple of decades until you call me that again. I am not old yet!"_

At this Harry couldn`t hold in his laughter and due to him currently drinking pumpkin juice he choked again.

"I am getting a lot of practice in slapping my husband today." Ginny said while landing her hand with a 'thud' on his back.

"Can you really talk mentally to each other? That so cool!" Tracey Davis said, her voice full with amazement.

After calming down Harry said: "Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello Mr. Potter, if you would please come with me to my office, I would like to talk about the arrangement that were made for you and Mrs. Potter."

"Certainly, sir."

Both sat up and followed the Professor out of the hall under many stares by their fellow schoolmates. _"You think we will get the headboy chambers permanently?"_

" _Probably, maybe we can persuade him into giving us both the headboy and the headgirl chambers."_

" _Good idea, linking them shouldn`t be a problem, they are right next to each other."_

" _I guess we have to get the greasy bat in a good mood for that… Oh I have an idea, ask him about your mother and then compare her to me, maybe he will fall for that."_

" _I really, really don`t want him to think about my mother like this, and I absolutely don`t want him to think about you in this way."_

Ginny blushed slightly. _"I want him to see me as the girl he spent his childhood with, nothing else. Why are boys so creepy sometimes?"_

She was not ready for this, her mother had told her that boys wouldn't understand anything about girls until they are older. Could he really start to see her as a girl? She was barely eleven and he twelve.

They were married and legally adults, but this didn´t mean they had the mind of an adult. Or did they? Tom had been seventeen years old when he created the diary, doesn't this mean that they were seventeen years old now? They hadn`t spent much time talking to Voldemort in their mind yet, but when they do, would their childhood come to an end?

Or did it end already?

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as Snape opened the door to his office and ushered them in. The professor sat down in a big leather chair while the kids sat down onto a couch next to a bookshelf. The shelf was rather disturbing as many spots were books should have been, were filled with eyes, tentacles, dried plants and things they couldn`t name.

"I have heard about the argument with your family, if ever need someone to talk, I am here for you Mrs. Potter." Snape said.

"Thank you Professor, it hurt a lot but I, we, decided that it won`t drag us down. I am a Potter now."

"I am glad to hear that you are coping so well. What I gathered from the headmaster is that you are financially set too?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, this means you won`t have to worry about anything. If your family, or anybody else, gives you trouble because of your Soulbond let me know. Dumbledore was quite clear when stating that anything that would jeopardize your relationship will be punished strictly."

"Thank you, I hope my family will stop harassing us."

"As the headboy chambers are still vacant you will be moving there. Additionally Mrs. Potter will share all of your classes, due to your connections the teachers figured it shouldn't be a problem."

"It won't be, even if she couldn`t use my knowledge, I taught her everything I learned via letters last year, and we practiced all spells that we learned so far last week." Harry said.

"Splendid, may I ask what the results of your practice sessions were?"

" _Anything we want to keep secret?"_ Harry asked.

" _Don`t really see the point. The only special thing is that our spells are stronger when we cast them together, but I think everybody expects that."_

"She was able to cast all spells after some tries, she is a lot better than me in Charms."

"Oh really? Did you know that Lily Potter too was a prodigy in Charms? You resemble her in so many way." Snape said with awed voice.

" _This is so creepy."_

"Thank you, that`s a nice compliment." Ginny chirped. "Ah, Professor one more thing. Would it be possible to link the Headboy and Headgirl chambers? I think both are currently empty and there are times were I do want some privacy."

" _You do?"_

" _No, but I want both chambers. Just imagine, we would have an entire flat to ourselves."_

" _You are a genius."_

"I agree, despite our Soulbond, there are times when I would like to be alone too." Harry added.

"Of course, I will talk to the house elves, they should be done with changing your rooms by evening. Do you have any more questions? I am sure you would like to go back to classes now, while the year is coming to an end, you should still attend the remaining classes. I don`t want to hold you back any longer."

Snape singed a piece of parchment they could give to Professor McGonagall as excuse for their missing.

" _I am actually looking forward to having classes again, while we have the knowledge of everything Hogwarts has to offer and much more, we still have to practice."_ Ginny said.

" _But we have to be careful to not show the extent of our knowledge, if people found out about our little secret it would be a disaster."_

" _Right, but this doesn`t mean that we should hold ourselves back. We simply have to make sure that we don't use spells that pupils shouldn`t know."_

" _I can`t wait to show the bushy haired bookworm where she belongs, how such a stuck up girl expects to remain top of the class is beyond me."_

Ginny smiled and added: _"The humiliation of being beaten by a first year will be amazing. Do we have Charms today?"_

" _Yes, after lunch. Do you want to show off?"_

" _You bet I do! This will be so much fun."_

In front of the door to McGonagalls class they took a deep breath and knocked four times. The Professor opened the door with a stern glance: "Good morning Mr and Mrs. Potter, I hope you have an excuse for being late? And must I teach you that it is custom to only knock twice at a door?"

"Good morning Professor." Harry said while handing over Snape's parchment. "We wanted to knock twice, unfortunately we had the same idea, at the same time."

She looked at them for a second before giving a curt nod and motioning them to sit down.

The class resumed but most of the class's eyes were fixed on Harry and Ginny.

" _I am glad that we don't share this class with our brothers, we probably have to get used to being stared at for a while."_ Harry mused.

" _Just another chance for people to realise how much better we are compared to them."_ Ginny said while giving him a cheeky smile.

Harry laughed and nodded.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter, if you have something to say please use your mouths. Otherwise I ask you to pay attention." Professor McGonagall barked.

The professor was handing out mice that the class should try to change into a quill and back. Harry managed it on the second try, Ginny after the third. Despite being much faster than the rest Ginny was unhappy with her performance. "Why does my quill still have bits of fur? I am doing exactly what you did," she ranted.

"Mrs. Potter, you did an amazing feat. I have never seen a first year able to perform this spell. The tiny fur leftovers are probably due to being unfamiliar with the spell. A person's spellwork is not just depending on the correct wand movements, incantation and will, it also depends on the subconscious ability to cast it. That`s why some people have an affinity towards certain kinds of magic, while they don`t like others. But with enough exercise you can overcome these hurdles, please repeat the task."

True to McGonagalls word, by the end of the lessons Ginny had managed to transform a mouse into a quill without flaw. Her transfigurations didn't hold as long as Harry's did. When they asked the Professor about it, she said: "If his transfigurations hold up longer, it means his raw magical power is greater than yours. The duration of a transfiguration is solely decided by the power put into the spell, while I am highly skilled in transfiguration, my spells would never hold as long as if Professor Snape would have cast it. But keep in mind that a flawless transfiguration is much more important than how long it will remain its new form."

" _Huh, I thought we would be equally powerful, that's at least what my books told me."_ Ginny moaned.

" _You mean your cheesy romance novels? I doubt they hold any useful information."_ Harry laughed.

" _Hey, they are not cheesy! They are amazing and the relationships in those books are beautiful."_

" _I am always surprised when I think about how you like these kind of books, you seem much too…"_ Harry did not finish the sentence as he saw Ginny's furrowed eyebrows and reddening cheeks. " _Yes? You wanted to say something, do I have to look into your mind or will you tell me?"_

Harry gulped audibly and prepared to be hexed into oblivion when he said: _"I thought you are too boyish to like those books."_

"BAIMPIS PESTIS"

Countless tiny bats started to crawl out of his nose, but before Harry could realise that he was in pain, it stopped.

" _Hmpf, I can't even hex you without feeling uncomfortable myself. Guess you get lucky this time."_

" _Thank you, I promise I will never think about you like this again. You are the most beautiful girl I know and so girlish most girls get jealous."_

" _Just shut up and let`s get lunch."_

Ginny did not talk to him for the entire lunch break. Fortunately nobody was able to tease them about having a row as they all figured they were talking mentally.

Heading to Charms Harry started pleading: _"Please Ginny, talk to me. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just that girls are usually so boring, but you are amazing. You are fun, smart and mischievous. The girls in my class always talk about boring things."_

" _Not all girls are like that."_

" _Of course not, you are the best example."_

" _So you do realise that I am a girl."_

" _Of course I do, I mean, if you are not a boy you are a girl. Right?"_ The confusion was obvious in Harry's thoughts and Ginny decided to let him off. He was a boy after all.

" _Uh, we share this class with the Gryffindors. Go Ginny, show them what you can do."_

Soon the perfect opportunity presented itself as Professor Flitwick said: "Hello Mrs. Potter, welcome to my class. I hope you will be able to hold up, if you have any questions you can always come to me." The Professor offered.

"Thanks Professor Flitwick, but I don't think there will be any problems. Do you want to see a presentation?"

Slightly taken a back, Flitwick needed a moment but then nodded excited: "Of course, let`s see what you already know. Is it true that you know everything Mr. Potter knows?"

Instead of answering Ginny pointed her wand at the Professor and whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa"

The class gasped in shock as the tiny man started to float above their heads. Ginny made him do pirouettes, somersaults and manoeuvred him precisely between the students. All while Flitwick was squealing in delight. After she sat him down on the floor again he clapped loudly and said: "Amazing Mrs. Potter, I am looking forward to work with you in class. It is rare to see someone having such a control over their magic. 50 points to Slytherin"

" _Look at Granger, she is about to pass out,"_ Harry remarked gleefully.

" _Want to bet she will spent the rest of the day in the library? Not that it will do her any good, I am far too superior to her."_

" _We can`t get big heads just because we are better than another student, we have to work hard to become truly invincible."_

" _Yes we do, but we can still have a lot of fun."_ Ginny said while laughing.

Harry nodded and laughed with her.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter please share your amusement with the rest of us."

"I was just pointing out how easily she will become the year's best in Charms, despite being a first year," Harry said.

"Indeed, you will get very far in live, but only if you work hard."

"Don't worry, I will. I have a duel tournament to win next year." Ginny replied.

"Oh you think you can beat me?"

"Ugh, fighting you will be such a pain. It will be like shadow boxing."

" _Oh, didn't think you would know this muggle term."_

" _My father learned about it and then made us do it. He thought it was fun… it really was."_

"I am looking forward to the duelling club, I will act as referee in the tournament. If you like we could talk about how to use Charms in a duel next lesson." This statement made the class cheer loud. _"I really like him, he is the best teacher!"_

" _You only like him because he praises you."_

" _Sush"_


	14. Gossip

14\. Gossip

The last week of the schoolyear was about to come to an end. As usual, Harry and Ginny stood up together, dressed and made their way towards the Great Hall for Breakfast.

Entering the hall they realized, they were being stared at. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence in any way, throughout the year Harry and by extension Ginny had grown rather accustomed to it, but today there seemed to be an unhealthy amount of interest in the pupils eyes. Letting their eyes wander through the hall they looked into many frightened or even angry faces.

They hadn't much time to wonder what had bred the sudden mood swing, because just as they were sitting down Tracey Davies sprinted to them. She was holding, rather proudly, the position of the go to girl for all kinds of gossip, rumours and nasty little secrets. "Is it true, did you really abduct Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets to trap her into a Soul bond? Were you possessed by Voldemort, are you still possessed by Voldemort? Are you a dark Wizard? Are you commanding a Basilisk that could wipe us out in a blink of an eye?"

" _I think I get an idea of what happened."_ Harry mused.

" _Want to bet who spilled it? My money is on Ron, he could never hold his tongue."_

" _Well, I am sure it was not my brother. He would never betray my confidence."_

"May I ask why you are spouting such accusations at me?" Harry asked Davies.

She looked at him intently for a moment, before shoving an issue of _'The Daily Prophet'_ into his hands. "So you are not denying what I just said?" The girl asked.

Harry and Ginny ignored the girl and stared reading the headline:

 _The boy who lived's brother's path into darkness_

 _Not too long ago we reported about how unsettling the brother of the wizarding world's saviour is. We reported that many suspected him being involved with the opening of the so called 'Chamber of Secrets'_

 _Now, the evidence of him being a Dark Wizard is tightening._

 _According to his classmates, he lured the daughter of loyal ministry employee Arthur Weasley into the Chamber of Secrets, were he performed various dark rituals on her and then trapped her into a Soulbond. Harry Potter claimed to rescue Ginevra Weasley as she had been possessed by an unknown Dark Artifact. How she came in touch with the Artifact in the first place, Potter did not explain. Additionally Potter claimed to have fought and defeated a Basilisk which housed in Slytherin`s secret room. According to the History Books of Hogwarts only the true heir of Slytherin is supposed to be able to open it._

 _The dark rituals and the resulting Soulbond between Harry Potter and Ginny Potter née Weasley made the Weasley family loose guardianship over their daughter. Mr Weasley tried everything to protect his daughter, but the Ministry laws on Soulbonding are tight, rendering the young girl wife to Harry Potter for eternity._

 _How could the Hogwarts staff let that happen to a school girl, why do these laws even exist and finally, when will Harry Potter be held responsible for his crimes. Will we watch as another Dark Lord rises to power or will we learn from our mistakes and squash down any attempt immediately?_

" _Huh, how are we going to handle this?"_ Harry mused.

" _Well, denying won`t work. It's not like there were any outright lies in the article."_

" _But I really don`t like how they picture you as a victim, like you would ever let me do something to you. I would be hexed before I even had a plan!"_

Ginny giggled, which earned her some stares from the pupils around them, who were still awaiting an answer. _"Damn right I am not a victim!"_

" _So what do you suggest? Going around and saying I am a Dark Lord doesn`t sound too smart."_

" _No it doesn`t. But it would be fun!"_

" _Fun? Getting send to Azkaban is not really in my definition of fun."_

" _They can´t send you to Azkaban, you didn`t break any laws. And I doubt there is a law against being a self-proclaimed Dark Lord."_

" _Are you sure? I mean after Voldemort's rise to power I`d bet there are laws against that."_

" _Okay, let's not risk that. Then let's go once more with brutal honesty. We tell them that we will become the strongest wizard and witch that have ever existed and that we will uncover the deepest secrets of magic."_

Harry made a face but nodded. _"Well, even if it backfires, we will at least get a good laugh out of their reactions. So how do you want to tell it to the world, normal, dangerous or over the top?"_

" _Do you even have to ask?"_

Laughing, they stood up simultaneously and climbed onto the table. Smiling widely they clasped their hands and said with a firm voice in absolute unison: "We are Ginny and Harry Potter, banisher of Voldemort's ghost, defeater of Basilisks and soon we shall be the most powerful wizarding pair you will ever see! No one will stand in our way, no one will be able to harm us, and no one will be able to threaten us. We do not forgive, we do not forget, expect us!"

" _Oh Harry, that was so incredibly edgy. How did you even come up with the last part?"_

" _Don`t know, it just came to me. But we had to be edgy, we are in a hall filled with teenagers!"_

The hall looked at them in stunned silence, as they sat back down some murmur was heard. Many were wondering if they had just proclaimed themselves to be Dark Wizards. Some muttered about them belonging to Azkaban, some others whispered about if they should befriend them or stay away.

On their way out of the Great Hall towards their first class on this morning, they were followed by endless whispers and scared finger pointing.

" _You are aware that we really have to step up our spell repertoire after our speech, right?"_ Harry cautioned.

Ginny huffed, but nodded. _"I guess our holidays won`t be calm then. But you forgot, we still have Voldemort's knowledge at our disposal, we just have to get it out from him."_

" _Yes, but this time I want us to be better prepared, I won`t take chances like last time. We will plan it and carefully research what we have to do once we are settled down at home."_

" _You are right, we won`t be this lucky the next time we face an enemy. First we have to get through today and then we will have to search for a house. I hope the Goblins send us a letter today about houses in the possession of the Black family."_

" _I am sure they will, our vault manager got a nice pay raise I expect him to have a good work morale right now."_

The kids found it hard to concentrate in the following lessons. Luckily it was the last day of the term and no important topics were covered. The stares and whispers followed them the entire day and by dinner the kids were rather glad that they had the summer holidays to get away from the rumour mill. Despite being responsible for fuelling it, they felt the strain.

Just as they had finished eating dinner and were about to leave the great hall, a black owl swooped in and dropped a letter with a Gringotts insignia on them.

Excited they sprinted out of the hall into their chambers.

" _I hope they have good news!"_ Ginny exclaimed.

" _I bet it is, house Potter was close to being destroyed in the last war. The Black should have emerged from it rather unscathed. That reminds me, you really should officially claim the Black house now."_

A single tear crept into Ginny's eye but she nodded. The pain of being cast out by her family was still fresh but she knew Harry was right. She was stronger than them, she would move on without looking back and for giving her the drive to do so she was eternally thankful to Harry.

They opened the letter and quickly skimmed through it. Described were three properties: A ruin, a small summer home in France and a villa in London.

" _It's even under the Fidelius, that`s perfect. We will go to Gringotts after our train ride right away and sort this out and then we can move in!"_ Harry said.

" _Oh wow, the villa is gigantic and despite being in the middle of the city it has a garden. Oh wait, I read the blueprint wrong, the garden is on the roof! And we have 3 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, an entrance hall, a living room, a ball room, a… no TWO libraries and a gigantic cellar. Wow, our own house elf, I hope he is still alive. That`s amazing!"_

" _I hope we don`t get lost."_ Harry joked, amused by Ginny's barely contained excitement. _"And we will have to go shopping, you need a new wand! And all the other things you always wanted to have as a little girl. Well, minus my brother. I won`t get you him."_

" _Prat."_ Ginny sighed and added: _"I won`t argue with you about money again, if you make me head of the Black house I will have to get used to it. But please don`t overdo it, I don`t want to feel like I am… like I am using you."_

" _Don't worry, besides you are right, when you are the Black head than you might be even richer than me!"_

" _Don't be stupid, like I would ever not demand you to have full access to it!"_

Harry chuckled and said: _"When I first came to Hogwarts and people heard about the Potter house riches some girls tried to gain my favour in hope of getting some wealth. And now there is a girl I have to persuade to let me spoil her."_

" _Just shows how much better I am. Those cows don`t even hold a candle against me!"_

" _That's right, if they are a candle you are a firestorm. And I love you for it, please never ever change!"_

" _I promise I will always kick your butt if you step out of line."_ She replied with a wicked grin.

" _Of course, I had to Soul bond with a violent flame, just my luck."_

They packed in all their belongings, a task that was fulfilled quickly as most of their things had already been packed by the house elves due to their move from the dormitories into their private chambers. With excitement they lay down in bed early, barely able to get to sleep because of the prospect of being completely free to do whatever they wanted to do for the entire duration of their holidays. And beyond.

But the next day was surely going to be a long one, therefore they tried their hardest to calm themselves and counted sheep. Counting sheep together is much more fun than alone, giving the sheep names too. Not long after, they fell into a dream enlaced sleep bubbling with expectations about their now home.

The next morning passed in a rush and the pair soon found themselves standing with the others on the Hogsmeade train station waiting to enter the train.

They stood with the other Slytherins, as the glares and whispers from the rest of the school became rather annoying. Their own house looked at them with a mixture of fear and respect, a feeling Harry and Ginny enjoyed greatly and wished to get the rest of the world to adopt. If necessary by force.

The odd rule out was the Malfoy hair, in a matter of days their relationship detreated from neutral to outright hatred. The pair never liked him, but all their encounters so far had been polite, respectful and something mutually beneficial. But now, after the Potters had claimed the title of the Black house, he made snide remarks about them at every chance.

Unlike the rest of the school, he did not seem to be scared, something that was rare for him and enraged Harry and Ginny greatly. If he could give them cheek, how long until the rest would start to follow? He had to be put in his place, publicly and as humiliating as possible while showing their own superiority.

Coming up with a plan in a hurry was nothing they liked, after their decision on going into the Chamber of Secrets on a whim, they became careful. But time was of the essence, as they had only until the end of the train ride, after that everybody would go home. They would go home with the knowledge that Harry and Ginny Potter had not to be feared, not to be respected.

They entered the train and took a compartment to themselves, a quick locking charm made sure they would not be interrupted while plotting.

" _So, mistress of mischief, what do you suggest?"_

" _Prat. We have to humiliate him in front of as many people as possible and we have to do it today. There are not many options, I am afraid."_

" _The only time all students will be close to each other will be at Kings Cross, but there will be a lot of adults too."_

A small spark crept into her eyes and she said: _"We could pull it off. But it has to be great and everybody has to know it was us despite not being able to prove it."_

" _Glad your plan is so specific and easy!"_ Harry remarked with a sour expression.

" _Don't be so gloomy, I feel that you want to show the world what we are capable of."_

" _Yes you are right, I just can`t come up with something good. I mean we have to humiliate him on the train station, we could use something related to snakes. That way everybody knows it was us."_

" _Of course, you can talk to snakes. We will have to summon a snake and pull the prank off. Good idea, you are much smarter than anybody else!"_

Harry grinned at her praise but it snapped back into a curious expression. _"Do you think you can talk to snakes? I bet you could, I kind of feel it."_

" _Let's see. '_ Serpentsortia'she said while flicking her wand at her lap.

" _Huh, that was quite brave. I thought you were a bit vary of snakes, you were at least when you were younger."_

" _Yes I was, but I figured I should get used to them when I spent the rest of my live with you."_

Harry's heart skipped a bit at that, despite knowing their connection would last forever, he was not used to having someone to rely on. And having the assurance that it would never change made him smile brighter than the sun. Ginny was tempted to give Harry some cheek, but stopped herself. She knew how much this meant to him and she would never take this joy from him. Especially not after being cast out from her own family.

No, she reminded herself. Those were not her family, Harry was her family and she was glad about it. She had to be, she would show everybody that they were tougher than them.

" _How exactly do you talk to snakes? Should I just talk to her in English?"_

" _Hmm, that`s what I do. I concentrate on the snake and want her to understand me, then I talk to her."_

Ginny took a deep breath and looked the snake into its eyes and said: "Hello, my name is Ginny Potter. What`s your name?"

" _It worked almost Gin, some parts were hissed, and some were in English. I think you didn`t fully believe in yourself, you can do it. You already know how."_

Taking another breath she focused on the serpents eyes once more and this time she saw the intelligence in the animal's gaze. The animal would understand her and she had the power to control it.

"I am Ginny Potter. What is your name?"

"I havess no name, I exxissst to ssserve the speakersss." The snake hissed back.

" _Harry, I did it, I did it! I can understand her!"_

" _Perfect, I knew it would work! So, how are we going to use the snake in our prank?"_

" _Unfortunately Malfoy is not scared of snakes, no Slytherin is, obviously. But maybe if could make the Snake a little more dangerous and threatening?"_

" _Do you think an enlargement charm would work on the snake? If so I could transfigure its skin to resemble the one of the Basilisk we fought."_

Ginny tried the charm while making sure the snake would not become too big for their compartment. Harry then proceeded to remember the Basilisk's skin and then transfigure the snake. Soon a miniature Basilisk was slithering in their compartment.

" _I think I am able to make it as big as a Basilisk, but probably not for a long time. I expect us to have around a minute."_ Ginny reasoned.

" _Okay, the transfiguration should not be much of a problem, a minute will be possible. Now we have to decide on how to use it, any ideas apart from just letting is spread fear for a moment?"_

" _Doing that would just embarrass us, we have to retaliate as soon as Malfoy gives us cheek. It is somewhat of a gamble but I am sure he won`t leave the train station without trying to put us down in public. At that moment, the snake will have to strike!"_

" _But we can't be seen summoning and casting the spells, we would have to predict when he is going to insult us and prepare the snake shortly before."_

" _The enlarging charm in itself it simple it just needs a lot of power, I might pull it off soundlessly. We could prepare the snake before and just enlarge it later."_

" _All right, so I will summon the snake, transfigure it and disillusion it and then command it to go to Malfoy…"_

"… _and as soon as he dares to insult us I hit the snake with the enlargement charm. You will have to get her in a place where I can easily hit her without seeing her."_

" _Right next to Malfoys feet should be good, Charms are so much better than curses and hexes, you just don`t see the magical projectile."_

" _So, we have around 4 hours until we arrive, I better use the time to practice the enlargement charm soundlessly."_

" _But be careful to not exhaust yourself! I do hope that I will be able to assist you by giving you some power through our bond."_

" _It will be amazing!_

The hours passed with some more fine tuning of the plans and practicing the necessary spells over and over again. When they neared London they stopped and calmed themselves down, gathered their strength and were cautiously optimistic.

The train came to a halt and Harry and Ginny waited until most had already left the train. They strode purposefully out of it and quickly scanned the crowd. Pupils running over to their families, tight hugs were shared and laughter was heard. The Malfoys were standing in the middle of it all, their heads held high looking down on the people around them. Such emotional outburst were beneath them, but they nevertheless used the gathering of wizards and witches to maintain their standing in society.

Harry stood behind Ginny for a moment and quickly whispered: 'Serpensortia' and 'Kravnidi rosptu' the snake slithered quickly up his leg and he used a variety of Disillusionment charms on him. They would have preferred if Ginny was the one casting them, but she was about get enough exhaustion from her own spell work.

Voldemort's selection of Disillusionment charms was rather vast, so they did not worry too much.

As the snake vanished from sight Ginny hissed an order about were the it should wait. 'Yess my missstressss' came the reply.

Harry and Ginny positioned themselves close to the Malfoys, not directly next to them but close enough to overhear any snarky comments. To their luck Malfoy was, despite his silver tongue and social skills, a predictable person. As soon as his fellow Slyhterin's were starting to say their goodbyes to him he started a rant about the thiefing Potters and how the redhead whore was not a feasible head of house.

Harry took a step in front of Ginny and spoke with a calm voice, loud enough for everybody to hear: "Malfoy, if you ever make another unpleasant comment about my soul mate you will suffer most severe consequences!"

Ginny was in the meantime aiming her want through a gap in Harry's robes shielded from prying eyes at where she suspected the snake would be, she was all ready and just waiting for the perfect moment.

"Are you threatening me Potter? I thought you were smarter than that." Malfoy smiled in his usual bravado, when he earned a couple of encouraging smiles from the pupils around him, who were previously scared by the Potter couple due to the rumours, he added: "You should not threaten someone if you can't step up to it!"

Harry just smiled and Ginny knew, this was the moment. She silently cast the enlargement charm and stepped next to Harry. Harry acted like he had dropped something, he quickly cancelled the Disillusionment spells and clasped Ginny`s hand.

"I wish you a happy summer break." He said while the young couple made their way towards the nearest floo powered chimney.

Behind them hell broke loose as people started screaming at the sight of the gigantic serpent that slithered through the masses and Draco Malfoy was screaming at the top of his lungs. The shock held for a couple of seconds, but as soon as the wizards and witches regained their composure the snake was attacked violently. A true thunderstorm of spells and curses broke loose and the fake Basilisk was soon drowned in different flashes for coloured light.

Harry used the distraction to quickly desummon the snake. Just as they were about to grab a handful of floo powder they were interrupted by an Auror.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter, did you just try to murder a train station full of people?!"

Ginny looked at the man with her best innocent face expression and said in a tiny voice: "No sir, we are as surprised as you are about the Basilisk. I am just glad that you were able to defeat it. Just think what would have happened if more than one had appeared?"

"Would you be willing to make a statement under the effects of Veritaserium, if you comply and are truly innocent you won`t have to show up for extended questioning at the Ministry. As you are legally adults you are allowed to use Veritaserium, if you wish."

Harry interrupted and said: "Very well, but I do not want to answer questions not related to this incident. I will only answer the question wether we summoned a Basilisk or not."

"Very well, I did not expect anything else. And thank you for complying with the use of Veritaserum, it makes my job a lot easier."

He gave them each three drops of the serum and then asked: "Mr Harry James Potter, did you summon a Basilisk today?" "No."

"Mrs. Potter, did you summon a Basilisk today" "No, but you might should have asked if I summoned my pet today. Maybe I have maybe I have not. You will never know, as we are now free of any charges." She said with a giggle.

"If you would excuse us now, we have a house to claim." Harry said as he threw a handful of floopowder into the chimney and said: "Gringotts!"

The couple left a bewildered crowd behind, did they really have nothing to do with it? But what about the thing Mrs. Potter said? And what if they could fight Veritaserum?

The crowd was whispering various theories but all came to the same conclusion. The pair was strong and smart. Some said they are criminals and should be prosecuted, others said that Malfoy deserved it for being rude and so the Hogwarts rumour mill swept into the rest of the wizarding world.

Stumbling out to of the Gringotts chimney Harry mused: _"I have to odd feeling that our holidays won`t be very relaxing. We really have to push ourselves to live up to our newly gained reputation."_

" _Of course, we don`t want to disappoint our fans."_ Ginny snorted.

They strode towards the counter and requested Rocknart. Soon after a, at least for Goblin standards, cheerful looking Goblin greeted them and motioned them into a private room.

"I assume you have received your first new salary?" Harry asked bemused.

"Indeed I have. Now, how may I help you?"

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand in encouragement and she spoke: "I would like to claim the title as mistress of house Black."

"Does Mr. Potter allow it?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well, if both of you would please sign on this form using a blood quill, then I will deal with the formalities."

Both made a face as the quill cut into their flesh, but a quick healing charm by Ginny eased the pain.

"We also would like to move into Grimmauld Place 12. Are you able to key us into the Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked.

"I will do so immediately, the charm was placed by one of our own employees decades ago, I will retrieve the necessary form."

With that he walked out of the room leaving two excited kids behind.

" _I really hope the house elf is still alive, I don`t want to deal with chores."_ Ginny mused.

" _We will find out soon, let's wrap this up as fast as we can and then we will head home."_

At the word home, a warm feeling engulfed both of them. They would be together and nobody could do anything against it. They would be able to do everything they want whenever they want. They were adults now!

Rocknart came back and handed them another form they had to sign with a blood quill. He then scribbled the address of Grimmauld Place 12 on a piece of parchment and gave it to the couple.

"We three are now the only people who are able to see your home. If you would like to stop me from seeing it, you have to write 'Rocknart` on the parchment and then cross it.

Harry and Ginny shared a brief glance and then immediately wrote down and crossed out Rocknart. "Thank you Rocknart, is there anything else we have to do?"

"No, you are now able to move into your new home." With a curt nod, Rocknart excused himself and the kids made their way out of Gringotts.

" _We should probably use the Knight's Bus to get home."_ Ginny said.

Harry made a face as he remembered his last ride with the wicked bus but complied. Everything to get home as fast as they could, the anticipation was barely bearable.

On the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron they held out their wands and waited impatiently for the bang. A couple of minutes later the bus arrived between two yellow muggle taxis, who didn`t seem to be bother in the slightest by having a big bus parking between them.

"Hello, we would like to go to Grimmauld Place 2 in London."

"That`s 7 knuts."

The moment Harry handed over the coins he was thrown on the floor by the sudden acceleration. He heard Ginny laugh somewhere behind him, he turned around and scowled at her, but didn`t manage to keep a straight face for long.

The kids were dropped off in a typical London urban area. They cautiously walked the road up and down to check if any muggles were in the near vicinity, fortunately there were none. Standing between Grimmauld Place 10 and 14 they clasped their hands tightly and strode towards the middle. Just as they were starting to feel uneasy due to the lack of a proper entrance, the two houses started to shift away, opening up an oaken door.

" _Hard to belief that no muggle becomes suspicious because of the noise. Shoving houses away just for a door to appear? The Blacks had style."_ Ginny fawned over their new home.

Harry walked up to the door, but hesitated to open it. Turning around he smirked at Ginny and said: "Ladies first."

Smiling bright, she did not waste another second and leapt at the door, ripped it open and stumbled inside.

" _Uhh."_

Harry peaked up at her sudden lack of enthusiasm and followed her inside.

" _I agree, uhh. I guess the house elf is dead."_

The entire entrance was covered in dust and despite the lamps burning it felt very gloomy. Ginny sneezed as she inhaled some dust she had whirled up by putting her jacket on a hallstand.

Suddenly a noice was heard somewhere in the house and the kids immediately had their wand in hands, a spell on their lips. Cautiously and slowly they made their way from the hallway into the sitting room. Walking through the door their eyes widened in surprise as an old and battered house elf was standing hunchbacked in front of them.

"Are you the elf of this house?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am Kreacher. Who are you that dares to stain the house of Black? Oh, if mistress knew!"

"My name is Harry Potter, this is my wife Ginny Potter. We are your new masters. Why is the house not clean? Get to work!"

Kreacher's face showed utter disgust as he muttered: "Filthy Potters, half blood and blood traitors, glad they died, but why did the brat survive? And married so young, his wife is a whore."

Kreacher was barely able to finish the last word when Harry jabbed his wand at him with a mad gleam in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? 'SERPENSORTIA' Kill this miscreant!"

" _Harry stop!"_ But it was too late, the snake had already sank her fangs into the frail body of the old elf. With an agonizing screech he let out his last breath.

" _Harry, we have to get a new elf now. It would have been easier to… correct him."_ Ginny told him mentally while saying 'Incendio' and burning the body.

Soon the elf was just another pile of dust which Harry quickly vanished.

" _I know, I just… I could not take it. Nobody says something like that about you and will get unpunished, besides if you see the state of the house I think I would have had killed him anyway."_

Ginny sighed: _"Probably… thanks for defending me, but I can take care of myself. Now, how are we going to clean this up?"_

Harry thought for a moment until a smile crept into his face. _"This might be a bit difficult, but I have an idea. I don't know how long it will take, so we should clean up at least the bedroom, kitchen and bath room by ourselves. Ehh, do you know any cleaning charms? I only know how to vanish stuff."_

" _Huh? Uh yes I know some from watching my mother. What is your plan?"_

" _Have you ever read 'The sorcerer`s apprentice? It's a poem by Goethe"_ Ginny shook her head, " _well, I read it in school._ _In this story the young wizard tried to enchant the brooms to work by themselves, I bet we could do that!"_

" _Oh that sounds great! Okay, you go out and buy some food for us I get started on the cleaning, just help me real quick with vanishing the dust."_

They took each other's hand and stood back to back. Raising their wands high both shouted: "Evanesco!"

" _That worked better than expected, I will go through each room doing so before heading out."_ Harry said.

" _Okay, I will get started on the kitchen, I don't want to have my food anywhere near there currently. Ahh, before I forget. You have to buy a lot of different food, but not much of it. Duplicating food is easy, but creating food from nothing or turning dust into food is not possible."_

" _Oh wow, I didn't knew that. Did you mother teach you all those spells? I wish we would learn those in school instead of listening to Goblin wars."_

Soon most of the dust was vanished and Harry headed out to find a food store. After asking a couple of muggles he was soon standing inside one, realizing he had no muggle money. Checking if anybody was looking he quickly muttered 'Accio' at one of the other customers and the older women's wallet flew out of her handbag. After taking a 20 pound note out, he levitated it back in the bag. Thanking Ginny mentally for teaching him the amazing duplication spell, he used it on the bank note a couple of times. Satisfied with his new gained wealth, he strode through the shop, packing everything that looked edible or useful into the cart.

After having scurried the entire assortment, he quickly paid. His breath hitched for a second as the cashier used a device to figure out fake bank notes, but magic was clearly superior to technology.

In a dark corner around the shop he shrunk his goods and put them in a small bag. With a big grin he made his way back home. If someone had told him going shopping would be this fun three years before, he would have called him mad.

Opening the door he yelled inside: "Honey, I am home!"

Harry could almost feel how Ginny rolled her eyes. _"Why do you sound like mum and dad?"_

" _I don`t, the couples in the TV shows always did that, that reminds me, I have to take you to the cinema."_

Harry heard her squeal in delight at the prospect of going to see a muggle film. He made his way into the kitchen, unpacked und enlarged the previous shrunken food before proceeding to sorting them neatly into the cabinets. _"Do you know any charms to keep the food from spoiling? I don`t."_

" _No, sorry. Why don`t we check the library, I bet there is something_."

They shared a brief kiss before hurrying into the vast library, they staggered slightly as they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of books. Harry took a deep breath and started reading the titles in the shelf closest to him while Ginny squinted her eyes, thinking hard. 'Accio books on food preservation'

Nothing happened and Harry gave her an odd look. 'Accio household spells book' 'Accio cooking books' 'Accio cleaning spells book' She shouted in rapid succession, but to her dismay she didn't even hear a book riffling.

" _I don`t think the Blacks have those kind of books in their library, after all they had a house elf."_

Ginny pouted but agreed with his logic. _"I guess we have to send Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts, just give her a list with books we need and a couple of galleons, I will put some cooling charms on our food in the meantime."_

The note written and the charms placed, they met again in the library. Sitting together in one of the huge and comfy arm chairs they thought about what was yet to be done.

" _Our holidays are seriously not going to be boring."_ Ginny mused.

" _Probably not, but I am still excited. We should make a plan on how to approach all this, I fear I am already forgetting half of the things we wanted to do."_

" _All right old man. First we have to deal with our food, I already cleaned our bedroom and the bathroom. It`s not perfect but will do for now, but I don`t want to clean them again, that`s why we should start researching how to make the tools clean by themselves."_

" _Good idea! As soon as we got that I want to take you shopping and to the cinema. Afterwards we can start learning more advanced magic."_

" _Well then let`s get going, I start on the right side of the library and you on the left. We will just pile all the books together before we start reading, that`s what the Granger girl always does."_

" _Huh? Did you just say we should do something she does? I thought you hated her."_

" _I do, but she is brilliant and the most organized person I´ve ever seen. If you ever tell someone I said that, I will hex you!"_

Harry chuckled and began to looking through the shelves, Ginny smirked and tried once more to summon the right books. 'Accio Advanced Charms books' 'Accio animation charms books' 'Accio furniture transfiguration books'

Soon she had to dodge a storm of books bolting towards her. In her attempt to jump out of harm's way, she tripped over a stool and fell. Harry immediately leapt to her, eyes wide with worry. _"Are you okay, are you hurt, do you need something?"_

" _Oh please Harry, calm down I just tripped."_ She took his hand, letting him pull her up, uncertainty showing in her eyes and Harry felt her confusion. He felt her confusion about whether she should be glad at having someone to be there for her, or mad for him thinking she couldn`t take care of herself.

The pair settled down into the comfy arm chairs and began working through the books, taking notes and discussing various options of approaching the necessary enchantments. After hours of work Hedwig zoomed in and dropped a bunch of shrunken books, they took them eagerly and tried to learn the spells for making food durable. After some more hours of practicing they felt like they got the hang on it and decided to perform the spells on their food.

Clasping their hands and gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, something they started doing unconsciously whenever they prepared a magical feat, they aimed their wands at the food and spoke: 'Fidelis Perpetuus'

Their groceries shone bright blue for a moment marking the successful spell casting.

Absolutely knackered they dragged themselves up into the bathroom, showered and went to bed. In a matter of seconds they were sound asleep, having used more magic on their first day of holidays than on most school days.

They slept in late the next day and made their way down to the kitchen rather slowly. Harry took over kitchen duties, much to the delight of Ginny who could according to her family and herself not cook at all. But despite not being needed in the kitchen, she stayed and paid close attention to what Harry was doing, or more to Harry himself. He was surprised about himself how much he like being watched by her, having her gaze linger on him. When he had to cook for the Dursleys he hated the feeling of being watched by either Aunt Petunia who was making sure everything was done perfect or Vernon who just waited to have a reason to punish him.

Sitting at the table, they ate a hearty breakfast with sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. Having all the ingredients ready at all time made Harry rather excited to cook for Ginny for the remaining holiday. It was a hobby that had the full support of Ginny, even though she was going to support him mostly by eating everything he cooked.

While eating they discussed how they were going to move further with their enchantment plans, Ginny suggested she would try to cast a couple of animation charms on the brooms and see how far along they already were and where they have to put in more research. Harry agreed and had no problems in admitting that Ginny was far more likely to pull the charms off correctly than him, while she liked the praise she would not let Harry make himself appear less skilled than he is. After all, nobody should dare to talk bad about her soul mate, not even he himself.

The following heated, but generally very good hearted and loving discussion made them realise for one, that a proper separation of tasks is quite useful and they should not be ashamed of their talents in certain field while giving other fields to the other person and second, having a discussion while eating is amazing! Not even once they had to hear a complaint about talking with a full mouth, it was probably the best use of their Soulbond so far.

Well, maybe not the most useful, but having a couple argue about who is more amazing while stuffing their mouths with food is a rare sight.

Back at their library, they kept on reading, discussing and experimenting with various spells. Luckily Ginny had the foresight to stock up on brooms beforehand because most tools did not survive their spell work.

Their working was only interrupted when Hedwig flew in with an issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Glancing at the front page they didn`t know if they should laugh or cry, the stupidity of the people was incredible.

 _Basilisk attack at Kings Cross – Harry Potter guilty!_

 _Yesterday, when our beloved children returned from a stressful and dangerous year at Hogwarts, the dangers mostly caused by Harry Potter, a Basilisk attacked children and parents alike at Kings Cross. Seemingly out of nowhere did the dark creature pop up and readied itself for attack. Luckily upstanding citizens of our society, led by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, were able to subdue the serpent quickly before harm could be done._

 _The question is, where did it come from? We are all aware about Harry Potter`s ties to dark creatures and his affinity for forbidden magic. Being a parselmouth, he would have no problems with commanding such a beast. Additionally people reported him threatening the Malfoy family after they argued about the rights to the Black house._

 _Harry Potter has just recently obtained the rights to the House Black, a title which should have been granted to the last living and not imprisoned member Narcissa Malfoy. Unfortunately the goblins do not hold themselves to our laws and invoked a clause that lead to Potter gaining the house. Young Lord Potter (not to confuse with the hero of our world Daniel Potter!) gave the Black title away to the girl he trapped in a soul bond._

 _The couple was questioned after the incident with the use of veritaserum, Potter volunteered to be questioned under the influence of the serum. While he stated that they did not summon the Basilisk, I don't believe them._

 _What if they had found a way to avoid the serum, would our society ever be safe again? And why are the goblins even allowed to play with our money?_

 _Our ministry has to take action!_

 _An article by Rita Skeeter_

" _Well I guess we achieved what we wanted to do, they will respect us now!"_ Harry mused.

" _Indeed, but I think we should lay low for some time now. There is no need to push them, if they decide that we are a threat they would take us down before we could even blink."_

" _This just means we have to become even stronger."_

" _Yes it does."_ Ginny said while leaning over and giving him a kiss.

The following days were spent researching, charming, transfiguring and adding potions to various household tool. Slowly but steadily they were making progress and finally they had their first broom which could clean a single room without any help.

Unfortunately the duplication charm did not work on such a heavily spelled things, therefore they had to add more brooms manually. A sponge and an ever refilling bucket were the next thing they managed to create, charming their bed linen to fold itself and creating a box that cleaned and folded their clothing turned out to be rather simple, once you understood the theory behind animation.

Soon their entire house was filled with ever moving household tools and not a single dust grain was to be seen. While Ginny was adding the finishing touch to some tools, Harry started transfiguring the wallpapers, curtains and furniture into something cosier. Just because you are building a reputation of being a dark wizards you don't have to live in a gloomy house, they thought.

Not that the house was becoming overly bright, massive wooden doors and heavy tapestries dominated the house, but the depressing atmosphere was replaced by what Harry always imagined as 'magical'. He tried to reproduce Hogwarts otherworldly and magical vibe into his home, creating what he always dreamt about as a kid.

With flyswatter soaring above their heads, Ginny's ever moving paintings, teacups suddenly getting feet whenever Harry forgot stopping one of his spells, Brooms cleaning any dirt mere steps behind you and their own moving staircases the house felt truly alive.

Only their attempts at automating cooking failed, it just seemed impossible to cook or bake without supervising what was happening, this enrage them greatly. While Harry loved cooking and would probably have kept doing it even if they were able to automate it, it was a matter of principle.

" _Having a house elf just for cooking would be kind of stupid, right?"_

" _I agree, I also don`t feel comfortable with having some living being in here. Remember the weird House elf my brother encountered last year? He belonged to Malfoy but went against his masters orders!"_

" _We can't trust anyone! But I think we are done with our home for now, if we have a good idea about what to do about the more difficult tasks we will get back to it. For now, I want to relax!"_

Harry hugged her tightly and imitated a long kissing session.

" _Would you like to go to the cinema with me today? And tomorrow I would like to go shopping with you."_

Ginny squealed in delight and showed her appreciation of this suggestion by starting another kissing session.

Leaving their home for the first time in days they remembered how much of a hassle travelling is. With the chimney disconnected from the floo network, one could argue that Harry and Ginny were becoming rather paranoid, and no license to apparate, they had to rely on the Knights Bus.

Waiting for the bus, Ginny huffed: _"This sucks, let`s go to the Ministry first and see when we could get our apparition license. I bet we are able to learn in a bunch of days, just look at how many idiots are able to do it."_

Flushing into the Ministry they received some odd glances, but their absence from public seemed to have reduced the general interest in them dramatically. Making their way towards the bureau of magical transportation they ran into Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Ginevra. What are you doing here, the Auror office is on a different level."

"Hi father, why would I need to go to the Aurors? We want to get our apparition license."

"Oh, I figured you were in trouble with the law after the all the dark things Harry does. Well, if you come finally to reason, we won some the _Daily Prophet_ Lottery and are going to visit Bill in Egypt. I am sure you would like to see him, just come with me. Without Harry of course."

Not willing to show how these word hurt her she turned around and dragged Harry away from him. Tears softly creeping up in her eyes, they made halt in a corner.

" _Don't listen to them, they don`t know anything. You are better than them, just look at what we achieved in a couple of days."_

Ginny's weeping stopped soon as she buried her face in his chest. _"I know, but it still hurts to think that my family turned their back on me like this."_

Entering the right bureau they asked the secretary when they could get their license. After much discussion about their age she finally got up to talk to her superior. A stern looking man walked out and said: "The laws are clear, Apparition is not allowed for people under 17. Your soul bond and the following emancipation did not change anything."

Fuming they made their way out of the ministry. _"I guess we have another thing to learn."_

" _I bet finding a viable alternative to apparition without having the ministry notice will be incredibly difficult."_

" _Just makes it so much more fun! But anyway you promised me to take me to the cinema today and shopping. Don't you dare to chicken out!"_

" _I wouldn`t dream of it."_

Making their way towards the cinema Harry let Ginny pick out the movie. As she had never been into a movie and Harry lost track of the muggle world since starting at Hogwarts they took the cashier recommendation and went into 'Jurassic Park'. Much to Harry's surprise, the former existence of Dinosaurs is fairly unknown in the wizarding world, not having a proper education and scientific research outside of the realms of magic did obviously leave scars.

After the movie, Harry had to promise Ginny that they would go to many more movies, as she was ecstatic and replayed every scene in front of him. Lying on a daily basis made her an incredible actress and Harry couldn`t stop grinning.

Next stop was Diagon Alley and they went straight for Gringotts to prepare for their shopping spree. Wandering along Diagon Alley they stopped more often than they were moving. As they reached Madam Malkins Ginny dragged him inside.

After eying the clothes for some time a young shop assistant came over and asked:

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, both my husband and I need a completely new wardrobe. Money is not an issue.

The young woman peaked up at the last sentence and her eyes showed eager anticipation.

" _Oh great, when I said you should get used to have a lot of money I didn`t think you were going to replace my wardrobe."_

" _Shush, I still find it hard to not care about money, but if I have to learn to act like I am filthy rich, then I want to do it by buying clothes!"_

" _You are filthy rich! And if we keep on working on our animated household tools we will stay rich forever."_

" _I never thought about selling them… it's a good idea but let's not worry about that until after school. I want to keep on learning right now!"_

The shop keeper was looking at them a bit confused as she had been absolutely ignored the past moments and was still awaiting an answer.

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

Momentarily taken a back with being addressed again, she stumbled around her words until she brought out: "Would you like to have everything form fitted? I have to take your measurements for that."

"Ah yes please. Come on Harry you go first."

The shopkeepers eyes opened wide and she exclaimed: "You are Harry Potter! Is it true, can you really talk telepathically with each other?"

Harry walked over to the stool next to the flying tapeline and said: "Indeed we can."

The tapeline was buzzing around Harry measuring every last body part while a self-writing quill scribble everything down on a piece of parchment. _"That's actually pretty smart, I wonder what kind of spells they use to get the quill respond to the tapeline,"_ Harry praised.

While Harry's measurements were taken, the two girls vanished in the depth of a clothing store, leaving a slightly uneasy feeling Harry behind. As the tapeline was finished and Harry stepped down from the stool, he was still not seeing them again.

Getting bored he figured that he might as well look what they were doing.

" _Don`t interrupt us, you will just slow us down!"_

Having that suggestion shot down he proceeded to analyse the spell work behind the quill and tapeline. He saw a couple of spells he had never seen before, but the general idea behind the spellwork was fairly similar to what they had done in their own enchantments.

The two girls came back with a huge load of clothing, ranging from casual shorts to dress clothing. Seeing they had even brought him new underwear made him blush scarlet red, which sent the two girls giggling.

As Ginny stepped onto stool, Harry got started at trying out his mountain of clothing.

Standing on her stool, Ginny was quickly passing judgment and about half of the clothes flew back immediately. Whenever Harry talked about problems with the size of the clothing, it was dismissed by the shop assistant who assured that custom fitting was not a problem.

When he was finally done and all clothes had gotten their stamp of approval by the two girls, at this point he really did not want to go shopping ever again, it was Ginny's turn.

As he prepared himself for a long wait, she shoved him out of the shop and told him to go to the Quidditch and Potions shops. Not one to argue the chance of escaping the fabric hell he quickly made his way towards the Quidditch shop.

Arriving there, he saw a small crowd ogling a brand new racing broom. A smile crept into Harry's face and he walked into the shop head high.

"Hello, I would like to buy the Firebolt. Twice."

The broom salesman obviously figured this a joke and he was just about to shove him out of the shop when Harry threw a sack of galleons with a loud thud on the table.

"As it seems you do not want my money. I am rather sad at your lack of respect for a proper customer, am I looking poor to you? Do I not look like the head of house Potter? Are you trying to slander the name of my house?"

The man was turning bright red and the small crowd was now focusing their attention on him. With a small voice he stuttered: "N.. No, you are looking most excellent. I am sorry, please come this way. I will assure you my deepest regret for my rudeness."

"Empty words! I do not like being played for a fool."

"No please, I will give you a huge discount as compensation."

With a smirk Harry let himself been shown into the office and walked out shortly after with two Firebolts and cleaning kits for a price most would kill for.

Next on his shopping list were Potion Ingredients, as most potions he was interested in came from books from the Black's private library he figured he should look for the ingredients in the Knockturn Alley. He preferred the place anyway, as there were no question asked. Entering a rundown shop in a dark corner of the Alley he let his gaze wander around the shelves. His heart leapt in excitement at the prospect of what interesting potions and poisons one could brew with that.

Especially the section with different vials filled with blood peaked his interest. As blood was an ingredient the held immense amount of power and Harry came to the firm believe that most potions could be spiked up if one was using the correct blood.

Leaning over to the old witch sitting behind her desk he said: "Are these all the blood vials you have, or are do you have something more… potent in stock?"

The witch was narrowing her eyes and asked: "Dragon blood is the most potent blood available in Britain. I am sure it will be enough for your needs."

With a voice, barely above a whisper he said: "I highly doubt that, I rather need something that possessed both a self-conscious and a magical core. It would be a shame if I had to order it somewhere else, as I rather liked the idea of having a steady supplier close by."

Her eyes widening at the prospect of adding a new regular customer to her Blackmarket she flicked her wand at a shelf, which vanished momentarily and opened up a staircase downstairs. Walking down, Harry hade to be cautious to not slip on the wet stairs. As he entered a room, he had to take a deep breath and his body filled with excitement. Shelf upon shelfs were filled with Blood vials, body parts of various magical creatures and illegal plants.

Harry was stocking up on his supply and the fact that he didn`t know most of the ingredients made him smile even more. _"_

 _Wow Harry, you are really getting into the hobby potioneering! Remember if you need any help, I will always be there for you."_

" _Thanks Ginny, after seeing how much fun you have when painting I figured I need a hobby, too. I always enjoyed cooking, but working with Potions is just so much better!"_

" _Like magical cooking, huh?"_ Harry could feel her amusement.

" _So, how long until you are done with your shopping spree?"_

" _I guess I am done by the time you are here."_

Harry made his way back after spending a small fortune on potion ingredients and was soon greeted by a brightly grinning Ginny with a mountain of bags.


	15. Birthday surprises

15 Birthday surprises

For the remaining week they were actually using their holidays for relaxing. Ginny was usually found either drawing paintings, animating objects or a combination of both. Something about making things obey her every wish was bringing immense pleasure to her and Harry was sure he was soon to be replaced by a talking table.

Harry on the other hand spent most of his time either playing around with potions or cooking too much food for two people, which put Ginny in a tough spot as she loved eating but yet started to become self-conscious about her body and feared getting fat. Harry's suggestion of starting to work out again did fell on deaf ears though as she said that working out the muggle way was beneath them. Something he agreed wholeheartedly with and so he started researching and brewing potions that would build muscles, burn fat, remove pimples and possibly deal with any other unfortunate problems teenagers might encounter.

As the time flew by Ginny saw her soul mates birthday approaching and she was certain to make it the best day of his life. Unfortunately she had absolutely no idea what Harry could want, even prying into his mind didn`t help as he himself seemed to be clueless. The only thing she was sure about, the thing that brought happiness into his live was herself. It had taken her some time to realise and some more time to accept that there was a person who valued her so much. Much more than he thought himself worth.

Buying something as his birthday present was out of question. Obviously she would give him a painting, as it had become tradition. But maybe she could spice it up a little? Turn the painting into something more, something special. Sitting in the library scouring through books she finally found the perfect gift.

She would create a perfect world for him, a spot where he was safe it would forever remind him how loved he was. Taking out her canvas, she started gently drawing lines, adding shades and colouring it with her wand. All while she was mumbling the needed incantations. The dream potion needed to use on the canvas was quickly found in Harry's ever growing storage of potions and his and her blood was another ingredient Harry had started to stockpile. A vampire would love his laboratory.

On the 31 of July she greeted him with a tender kiss, just as his eyes started to flutter open. Watching his blissful smile for a moment, she left for the kitchen and came back with a tablet of breakfast.

" _Careful, otherwise I might get used to waking up like this."_

" _I doubt it, we both like to eat edible food."_

" _It`s not that bad… the eggs are just as fiery as you are."_

" _Uh, I hoped I didn`t burn them. "_

Both grinned widely and ate in companionable silence. Afterwards Ginny was getting up retrieved the big wrapped canvas and put it on Harry's lap.

" _I have to admit, I was looking forward to receiving another painting. The suspense of what the motive would be almost kept me awake yesterday."_

" _It's a little bit different than usual, I hope you like it."_

Gently, he started tearing the wrapping paper apart and a painting of a landscape came through. It was idyllic yet, unlike all the other painting it felt empty. Harry felt a tiny bit of disappointment but tried to supress it, obviously when sharing a mind it did not work. But to his surprise Ginny grinned knowingly and said: _"This painting won`t remain empty forever, concentrate on the painting and speak the words 'Take me wherever my heart soars free'"_

Harry glanced at her uncertainly for a moment but complied. A small gasp left his mouth before he fell into a state similar to sleeping. Ginny followed his example and soon both minds were no longer in London.

They found themselves standing on grass surrounded by soft green hills. Turning around Ginny said: _"This is our dream land, we can shape it to whatever we want. There are no threats in here and whatever changes we do to the landscape, it will be shown in the painting. Try it and create a tree, just imagine it standing next to me."_

Harry was narrowing his eyes, imagining a big oak tree where he had spent a lot of time with Ginny last school year. And not long after, a sapling was starting to grow in time lapse. Mere seconds later a beautiful tree was standing next to Ginny and she was casually leaning against it.

" _That`s amazing, you truly are a genius."_ Harry shouted and flung himself at Ginny wrapping her in a tight hug. The next hours were spent creating flowers, forests, possible dream houses or hexing copies of the Weasley's, Daniel and Malfoy.

After the most part of the day was spent inside a painting, they went out to see another movie in the cinema and afterwards to an Italian restaurant.

The following days Harry was desperately trying to come up with an idea of what he should give her as a Birthday present. She had played to her strengths and gave him something amazing, his present would have to be at least equally valuable. His strengths lay in transfiguration and potions, while creating jewellery was the most obvious choice and his first thought, he quickly dismissed it. He wanted something better, something useful. Scouring through countless potions books he finally found something that peaked his interest.

While they were already taking various strengthening potions, this one seemed to take the cake. The ingredients would be difficult to acquire in such a short period of time, but Harry was sure he could do it. Deciding a present for Ginny was more important than being possibly prosecuted for underage Apparition by the ministry, he said a hasty good bye to Ginny and asked her not to pry. Mere moments later he reappeared close to Hogsmeade and made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

Unicorn heart and Acromantula blood were two of the key ingredients. The blood of both beasts was enlaced with magic and the reaction between the poisonous Acromantula blood and the strengthening Hippogryph heart would, if combined with a strong antidote and their normal muscle strengthening potions, create a web of magic around their muscles that should at least double if not triple the capabilities of their muscles.

Entering the forest, Harry quickly disillusioned himself and made his way close to Hagrid's paddock. Luckily he had overheard Professor Snape ranting about Hagrid`s choice of animals for his new class. How that creature could have ever become teacher was beyond Harry, but right now he was glad to have a fresh supply potion ingredients at hand.

He spotted the beast and hid behind a tree. While he had faith in his charms, he did not want to take a risk. Who knew what magical creatures were capable of?

Leaning around it, he took careful aim and yelled: 'Silencio' followed by two Incarcerous spells as fast as he managed to cast them. The thick ropes snaked around the Unicorns body and Harry ran over. Taking out a thick leather pouch he aimed his wand at where he suspected it's heart lay and said: 'Sectumsempra' and watched in disgust as a wide bloody wound opened in front of him. A moment later he sent a cutting curse into the wound and took a deep breath. Slamming his hand inside, he needed some moments to find the heart. When he was sure to hold the right organ in his hands, he quickly ripped it out. Another cutting charm to clean it from any left overs later he stepped back and had to concentrate to no puke in disgust. His entire body was splattered with blood, but he realized that he should leave as fast as he could, as he still had to get some Acromantula blood.

After banishing all evidence, casting a cleaning charm on himself, and burning the dead animal in front of him to a pile of ash, he quickly disillusioned himself again and made his way deeper into the forest.

Remembering about the adversity between snakes and Acromantula he quickly summoned one and let her search for any spider traces. Barely a minute later had the snake come back begging to be de-summoned. Apparently spiders left a strong scent behind and after getting a hasty way description he fulfilled the snakes wish.

After some time of sneaking through the woods, Harry spotted a rather small Acromantula feasting on a deer. Not taking any chances, Harry whispered: 'Sectumsepra' sprinted over, put as much blood as he could from the wounds into his vials and disapparated. Only after he was back in the front yard of Grimmauld Place he allowed himself to take a breath and made his way into the house.

A calm routine settled in Grimmauld Place 12, Harry and Ginny researched and trained all aspects of magic daily while making it a point to spend enough time enjoying their hobbies or just relaxing together. London's upper class restaurant owners were soon talking about the filthy rich kids who visited them regularly and Diagon Alley's curators were glad for the steady influx of paintings. Knockturn Alley slowly started to equal the name Potter with high class potions.

The routine was just broken as one day the Daily Prophet flew in with the headline:

 _Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban_

 _Sirius Black, one of You-know-who's most devoted followers, mass murderer and betrayer of the Potter family has recently broken out of Azkaban._

After carefully reading the article multiple times, the pair came to a simple conclusion. Black had to die. He had betrayed Harry`s parents to Voldemort, he was the reason Harry had to grow up with the Dursleys, to grow up feeling hated.

Both in Harry's and in Ginny's eyes was a murderous gleam fuelled by lust for revenge. They got up and quickly made their way to the Ministry of Magic.

Walking straight towards the Auror office Harry said to the secretary: "I want to talk to the head auror, we have important information about Black."

Seconds later a stern looking woman came out, looking at them expectantly.

"Is Black fair game? We will take care of him, it`s personal."

"Indeed, he has been sentenced to death. I urge you to not engage him, he is a highly dangerous criminal and you are mere children. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please let me know."

"Don't worry, we will send you his head." Leaving a stunned office behind, nobody could believe the determination and hate seen in the young couple's eyes.

" _He is a Black, we are living in the Black house. I bet he is going to come to us."_ Ginny said.

" _You are right, but he must have some disguises or powerful disillusionment spells on his body, otherwise he would have never been able to escape without being immediately caught."_

" _Wait a second, we were so much in the news lately he is bound to know we are living here. What if he finds out where your brothers lives, he will take him out first. I guess looking for him close to you brother makes more sense."_

" _Uhh, I never thought I would play bodyguard for my brother. But you are right, he is bound to be around there."_

Taking the Knight's Bus to Little Whining they went into a tiny hotel and started searching for clues. After hours of observation, they finally saw something a little bit off. In such an uptight neighbourhood would never be a stray dog. Especially not a dog that looked this messy.

" _Using the imperius charm on a dog is pretty smart, commanding it to start barking loudly as soon as Daniel comes out or something like that should work."_ Harry praised.

" _I wonder where he picked the dog up, the way he looks around. It seems almost… sentient? If that`s the right word."_

" _Are there magical breeds of dogs? Ah, never mind, where would he have gotten one."_

" _Uh it's getting late, let`s try something bold. We will put some charms on you to make you look more like your brother… well not much needed really, we just have to make your clothes uglier and give you a scar."_

Ginny made a short process of the charms and send him along towards the dog while aiming her wand at his head, to curse the dog into oblivion at the tiniest threat.

Approaching the dog slowly, Harry knelt down and opened his arms to him. "Come here boy, where is your owner?"

The dog came over quickly and let Harry pet him. After a while the dog bit into Harry's shirt and softly dragged him along.

Rounding a corner, into some bushes the dog was suddenly transfiguring himself into a human. But Ginny would not take any chances and before the man, Sirius Black, could open his mouth a cutting curse was sent towards him. Harry whipped his wand out and quickly casted a silencing spell.

"You are the reason my parents are dead!" 'Sectumsempra'

"You are the reason I had to grow up with these horrid people!" 'Incendio'

By now the man was trashing around and screaming, but no sound came out. Ginny watched in morbid fascination as the man who was the cause for her soulmates horrible child hood withered in pain.

The flames were licking up his body, turning it black. But before it reached his face, Ginny cast a barrage of severing charms in quick succession to keep the head form becoming unrecognizable.

The ashes were dealt with by using an 'Evansesco', and they apparated into the city of London, close to the ministry.

" _I really don`t give a damn about the apparition license anymore. We just dealt with an escaped criminal in a matter of hours while the entirety of the English Auror squad was unable to. I think we are good."_

The couple walked worldlessly into the Aurors office, placed the head and the department heads table and left. Behind them hell broke loose.

Early August, Ginny was woken with a gently kiss and the first thing she saw after opening her eyes was a luxurious breakfast placed on their bed.

" _Come on, spill it. What kind of present did you make me that let you run off somewhere just to come back soaked in blood?"_

Harry grinned and placed a potion vial in her lap. _"You don`t like working out, but you said you are scared of losing your beauty because of my cooking… therefore I made you a potion for just that."_

" _With that potion I can eat as much chocolate as I want without ever getting fat? I will keep my figure without working out?"_

" _And much more, the potion will enlace your muscles with magic making them a lot stronger. I originally wanted to also make a potion that would make you skin more durable, but it would hinder your growth and you are …. Well… you always think there are parts you want to grow…You are already perfect to me, but…"_

Luckily Harry was saved from digging himself into a hole by Ginny who engulfed him in a tight embrace and whispered a thank you. _"Do I have to drink the entire vial? I hope you made one for yourself too."_

" _Yes drink the entirety of it, I already drank mine. I had to test if there were any side effects because I played around with the potion a little."_

" _Oh wow, the potion even tastes good!"_

" _Glad to hear it, that was one of the things I changed, I couldn`t let you drink something awful on your birthday. So… is there anything you want to do today?"_

With a cocky grin she said: _"How about some sport? Shouldn`t be too exhausting now. By the way, if you were able to create this muscle potion, did you already find something for your eyes?"_

" _Not yet. I read about a potion but I doubt I am able to brew it… maybe in a couple of years."_

" _Huh, but this muscle potion was surely immensely difficult to brew, too?"_

" _It was surprisingly straight forward, only the ingredients were a little… unusual. The only reason I can think of why this potion is not widely used is that it needs strong magic to feed on. I figured we are naturally stronger than other people, you being the seventh child of a seventh child and the first female Weasley in seven generations and I … well I have a bond to you so I share you power."_

" _Oh come on, don`t act like you are weaker than me, remember you had the latest piece of Voldemort in your head for twelve years. That reminds me, we should probably check on our guest in our minds soon."_

" _Right, but we I don`t want to attack them or use them yet. We are just not strong enough, using Legilimency on them would give us knowledge beyond any other being has, but…"_

" _But we were almost defeated by just one piece, the first piece. I know, we can't make the same mistake twice. But we can keep on training and researching and when the time comes, we will take their knowledge!"_

" _That we will."_

The remaining holidays flew by in a whim and on the last day of their summer holidays they found themselves at Kings Cross.

Stepping through the wall, Harry and Ginny were greeted by an astounding silence. It seemed like the very moment the teens appeared, all conversation halted for a second before resuming while making a point of not looking into their direction.

Slightly bewildered and unsure about the odd behaviour, they made their way straight to the train looking for a cosy compartment. Ginny was levitating their luggage above their heads while Harry was pushing through the mass of bodies, trying to reach the doors. Their newly gained strength made this a surprising easy endeavour and they were only stopped when the Malfoy clan with his cronies stood before them, looking down on their faces.

"Oh, the mighty Potters are gracing us with their presence. I heard you killed Black in you holidays…" Lucius Malfoy's lips twitched slightly as if he was suppressing laughter and added: "How did it feel to avenge your parents? How did it feel to kill? I am sure you liked it, it was for a good cause am I correct?"

"What we do is solely our business but to answer yes question, yes he did deserve justice and that is what we brought." Harry replied hotly.

"Too right of course, Black indeed deserved to die. But are you aware that he never got a trial? Was he really guilty of betraying your parents or was he merely an innocent in the wrong place at the wrong time? But of course, you would have made sure whether he was innocent or not." And with that he turned around and left a confused couple behind, a slight chuckle could be heard leaving the senior Malfoy's mouth and Draco was looking as smug as if he had somehow won the Quidditch cup.

Harry felt Ginny's temper flare as she could not explain what Malfoy talked about and he had to push her into the wagon to avoid any bloodshed. Leaving a body behind on the first day of the school year, surrounded by people, was after all not a good idea.

He half dragged her into an empty compartment, where he quickly cast a powerful locking charm on the door. Remembering his poor attempts at the charm last year he started to laugh, but stopped immediately when he saw Ginny`s face.

" _Whatever the gits talked about, I want to know it! I want answers and have you seen Draco's smug grin? He thought he was superior to us, I will wipe that smile from him. Forever!"_

" _We will, love, we will. But first we have to get some information from him and I wonder what`s up with all the people at the station. It was like they tried to make a point in making us feel unwelcome."_

" _I am not surprised if that`s the case, Malfoy was probably rather busy over the holidays making friends and discrediting us. He took losing the Black inheritance really bad."_

" _I think he will have to be punished for daring to upset my beautiful wife. As soon as we get a nice opportunity we will single him out and use Legilimency on him. You got the Obliviation charm down, right?"_

" _Of course I have, well and if it fails and leaves his brain scrambled… not a loss."_

Harry was making himself comfortable leaning against the window and Ginny snuggled up to him.

" _I am so glad we have our own rooms at Hogwarts, can you imagine sleeping with Malfoy or Parkinson in one room? Ugh!"_

" _Yeah, our rooms are amazing. We have to make sure Snape doesn`t get any ideas about us not needing them anymore."_

" _As if he would do anything to harm his relationship to you, especially after you show off your new skills in Potion making. I bet he won`t stop drooling."_

" _Guess this will be a pretty relaxed year, we just have to make sure Voldemort stays in his cage."_

" _Relaxed sound boring! We have a lot to do this year!"_

" _Oh really, like what?"_

" _We will finally start to explore Hogwarts, even if I have to drag you through the entire castle. And Quidditch!"_

A frown flew through Harry's face at the mention of their favourite sport.

" _I don't think we will be able to play Quidditch. Malfoy bought the team, remember?"_

Ginny's eyes turned into slits and Harry felt the anger pulsing through her body. _"Oh that bastard will pay! You sure we should use Legilimency, I am warming up to the idea of torture."_

Most of the train ride was spent by alternating between snogging and coming up with creative torture plans for Malfoy. While they were generally rather impractical, the mere thought of inflicting pain and demonstrating their superiority appealed to them.

Only a small interruption disturbed their enjoyment. A loud banging on their compartment door let the teens smile. There were only two guys in the entire school who acted like Gorillas. And those miscreants were usually escorted by no one other than Draco Malfoy.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny opened the compartment door and let the boys stumble in. Crabbe and Goyle were immediately hit by stunners while Malfoy disarmed and silenced.

The door locked again and the two big boys were levitated up to the storage shelf, leaving Malfoy cowering in fear on the floor.

"Hello Malfoy, thank you for passing by."

"I am quite glad, you saved us a lot of hassle in getting you alone."

"And we were really looking forward to having you alone with us."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"I hope you choose the hard way"

"But it's not like we are giving you much choice"

'Legilimens'

Momentarily the couple was assaulted by memories of a live in wealth and luxury. Splitting up, they were quickly passing through the memories until they found something interesting. _"Come here Gin, I think we both want to see this."_

Draco was standing in front of his father in their sitting room. Behind them was a huge with golden inscriptions decorated chimney.

"Son, you are now thirteen years old. I deem you old enough to hear the truth about our world. Thirteen years ago, my master the Dark Lord fell. Defeated by the Potter miscreant, I was only able to escape Azkaban due to my influence and grand intelligence. But now, Potter hurts us again. The brother of the boy-who-lived." He spat the title. "He stole something from us, he stole the title of the Black house. It should have become your house. And your children would have worn the names of Malfoy and Black. And now he killed Black! Our only chance of getting the inheritance into our hands is dead. I want you to make Potter and his whore suffer."

Draco nodded eagerly, nobody could get away with stealing from him without facing the consequences!

"Black was innocent." Lucius Malfoy laughed. "Yes, you heard right. He was an innocent man, he did not betray the Potters. He never would have, it was only a combined effort of Wormtail and your dear Professor Snape that made the Dark Lord kill the Potters."

Unable to hear any more, Harry breached out of Draco's mind. "Snape betrayed my parents! Snape is the reason I grew up with the Dursley's! He is the reason for my forsaken childhood! He will pay."

Ginny stood behind him and hugged him tightly to her body. Ginny felt his anger, but was not able to smother it like Harry usually did with her. She was equally enraged and lusted for blood. The revelation of Black's innocence surprised them, but Ginny knew having him dead was a lot better than having him alive. Otherwise they might lose the Black inheritance.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. _"Am I a bloody gold digger? He could have become a good friend of Harry and here I am glad he is dead because of money!"_

" _Shh, don't worry. I don`t know him and from what I heard I am not impressed. If he ever cared about me, he could have escaped Azkaban sooner and help me. Besides, you are a much better Lady Black than him, the Blacks are supposed to be powerful! And that you are."_

Their eyes fell on Malfoy, who was shaking in fear. Harry's grin turned feral as he knelt down to him. Grabbing him by his hair he pulled his face close towards his own.

"Don't worry, you will pay in dear time. But not today." Ginny started to protest behind him. "No, our revenge will be carefully planned. Snape, your father and you will suffer. But for now, I think you should go back to your friends. Gin, if you would do the honors?"

Ginny kicked Malfoy between his legs and then said: 'Obliviate'

" _Kicking him in the crotch? Ugh that's horrible."_ Harry said as he felt a sliver of sympathy for the pathetic piece of human being on the floor.

" _Well, he was almost a decent Occlumens, I had to bring down his concentration to eradicate all memories. And I wanted to try that on a boy since basically ever."_

Harry just looked at her with fear in his eyes, unconsciously hiding his holy place behind his hands. The next moment Crabbe and Goyle were reanimated and Malfoy's mind snapped back into reality.

"Potter, are you sure you got the right one when you killed Black? Would be a shame if he was innocent." Malfoy spat.

Not willing to go through another conversation with him, the couple quickly sent two weak 'Reducto' and blasted the boys out of the compartment.

Ginny turned to Harry, looking straight into his eyes and said: _"So, how do we want to deal with Snape. I think it would be best if we kill him first."_

" _Oh why, the Malfoys are much easier to kill. Draco is a wimp and I doubt his father is a strong wizard either."_

" _It doesn't matter how strong they are, it's not like we are going to challenge them to a proper duel or something. Right?"_ Giving him a glance that left Harry no room to argue as she said again: _"Right?" "Yes Ginny, we are smart we will kill them by using our brains not our brawns."_

" _Good. Lucius Malfoy is too far away, Draco is kind of funny in an oddly pathetic way. That leaves Snape."_

" _Well, that actually makes sense. So how do you want to kill them?"_

" _Harry, this is your revenge. I will help you succeed in every way I can, but I want you to enjoy it, I won't take this opportunity from you."_

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. _"Thanks."_

The remaining train ride went without any further interruptions and soon they found themselves sitting in a carriage heading towards Hogwarts. Being disliked by the entire student population held the advantage of not having to share. _"I wonder why the other houses dislike us. I mean, I doubt they all listened to Malfoy,"_ Ginny said.

" _The Gryffindors never liked us, the Ravenclaws are probably mad about our good marks and the Hufflepuffs… don't know, they remind me of vegetables."_

Most of the student population was giving them dirty looks in the great hall, but Harry and Ginny took it in stride. Seemingly unaware of the open hostility they started chatting with each other in Parseltongue.

The effect was even better than they expected, as most glances turned either fearful or for some almost respectful.

The couple did give the sorting process not even a sliver of their attention and only after being admonished by Professor McGonagall, they switched from chatting in Parseltongue to mind speak.

After having eaten, Harry and Ginny were once again turning their attention away from the head table, but something let them perk up. 3rd years and upwards were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, if they had a Permission Slip from their legal guardians.

Ginny leaned over to Daphne and asked: "Hey, were can you get one of those slips. We still have to sign it."

"Oh, I am so jealous. You can sign those by yourself. I had to do all kind of chores for my mum before she gave me the permission. I bet they created this slip just for the sake of blackmailing!" She moaned.

Ginny replied cheeky: "You might want to try a Soul Bond, I heard they come will all kinds of features."

Just as the Slytherin table started to rise, fashionable late as always, Daniel walked over. "Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

Eying him from head to toe, he replied: "Fine. What do you want?"

"Huh, you didn`t see me for such a long time and you don`t even ask how I am doing?"

"I don`t care. What do you want?"

"Well, I missed you. Living without you over the summer felt weird. As you know, we can go to Hogsmeade this year, but only if we got permission by a legal guardian. You are off age and my brother, so you would qualify…"

" _Could it be?"_

" _Oh my, Christmas has come early!"_

"Yes, I would."

"So, ehh…" Daniel stammered, "would you sign my permission slip, please, please please?"

With a last calculating glance, Harry turned around and walked away. Right before he was stepping through the door, he said: "I will think about it."

" _Oh this will be fun!"_ Harry exclaimed.

" _This year is really shaping up to be great. We will avenge your parents, kill Malfoy and can humiliate your brother."_

" _Let's see how much of a best friend your brother is to Daniel, he will have to take part in all humiliations. I wonder if we can get a profit out of this, charging the spectators of their humiliation and all."_

" _Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun."_

Knocking at the Potions Masters door, they didn`t have to wait long for Snape to come out. "Good evening Mrs. and Mr. Potter, may I congratulate you on successfully getting rid of the bastard named Sirius Black? I heard it was quite a feat how you accomplished it this fast."

"Thank you Professor. We wanted to know if you have another three Hogsmeade permission slips on you."

"Indeed I do, but why would you need three?"

"For my wife, me and possibly my brother. Depending on his attitude."

"You have truly the mind of a Slytherin."

He turned over the pieces of parchment and they said their good byes. Both teenagers did see Snape's lingering glance on Ginny and she had to pour all her love and reassurance into the bond to keep Harry from ripping Snape's heart out in this very moment. _"Have you seen the way he looked at you? I don`t even want to imagine what ugly thoughts he has. If he looks at you like you are a piece of meat once more, I will torture him into insanity. If he thinks you look like my mother, and had feelings for her, he shouldn`t have betrayed her!"_


	16. Point of no Return

Chapter 16

Ginny spun around with a fierce look in her eyes and all but mentally yelled: _"That`s it. We are getting distracted again. We will explore Hogwarts. Now!"_

Harry made the wise decision to not argue, partly due to being scared by her temper, partly because he too wanted to delve into the ancient castles secrets.

" _Well, let`s go!"_

The young teens sprinted to their dormitories and grabbed their brooms. They figured to find secret rooms, they should first get a broad overview of Hogwarts architecture.

Soon after they jumped onto their brooms, they were dashing between towers and archways. The joy of racing around the castle was exhilarating and they wondered why nobody had ever come up with the idea of using Hogwarts as racing track.

Not that they would be able to race on the inside, at least not without pulling the wrath of Filch. Then again, getting rid of him might open up various possibilities of entertainment. His body being one of them.

The couple was diving down the main tower, when Ginny suddenly pulled up sharply. _"Hey, look at that."_ Pointing at a tiny tower that stuck out of the main building. _"We usually get up those stairs towards the Astronomy class room, but I've never seen any kind of door. Isn't this the area that's completely covered in paintings? I am not sure, but I think there are no doors until high up the tower."_

" _No, you are right. There are a couple of doors and gateways up there but none at this spot. Besides, look how tiny the tower is. Nothing could fit in there."_

" _Well, let's check it out!"_ She replied with a broad grin, Harry felt the excitement radiating from her.

Not much later, after having eaten a hearty lunch, the couple found themselves standing on the ever moving stairs, staring at a wall covered with paintings.

Ginny said: " _Do you think the tower is behind the painting with the mad knight or rather the one with the busty courtesan?"_

" _It might as well be behind the small painting of a maze. The location would fit, I think."_

" _But it's small, the only thing it could hide would be a small hole you had to crawl through… oh. That would make sense."_

Harry was looking around and studying the stair movements for a moment before huffing. _"The stairs never pass the painting, it's always out of reach."_

" _Well, we could levitate each other over there. If you trust me enough."_

Harry was shooting her an odd glance before replying, slightly hurt: _"I trust you with everything and will always do. Do you trust me to levitate you over there?"_

" _Of course!"_

A slight smile played around their lips as they aimed their wands at each other and said in unison: 'Wingardium Leviosa'

" _We might should have tried this on solid ground beforehand. The fall is rather deep,"_ Harry worried but prepared himself already for the cheeky reply Ginny was surely going to give.

" _No fair, I can't mock you if you are prepared!"_

Slowly but surely they made their way towards the painting.

Ginny then said: _"Uhh, we forgot to figure out how we are going to open it."_

' _Alohomora'_

When nothing happened she said: _"Ah well that would have been too easy. Any ideas?"_

" _Let's float back and come up with a plan, I can't concentrate while keeping you up in the air."_

Having solid ground under their feet and not having to concentrate on keeping their loved one afloat helped immensely in coming up with a solution. And something they learned recently was that violence is always a solution. Casting a couple of silencing charms around them and making sure nobody was watching, Ginny levitated Harry close to the painting, where he yelled: 'Bombarda Maxima'

A sizeable and rather burnt looking hole appeared in the wall after they removed the debris. Ginny was already eagerly readying herself to be levitated to the hole when Harry gave her an evil grin.

" _I think I know how we can get rid of Snape, we will accompany him on this exploration mission and somehow he has an accident. Easy."_

" _Have you packed enough Veritaserum antidote? I am sure they will use it when questioning us about how it happened."_

" _Of course, I never leave without it and I am quite certain they haven't come up with a way around this particular antidote. The key ingredient was the heart of a muggle embryo."_ With a mock sad face he added: _"That thing was expensive as hell."_

" _Well, let's go and get Snape."_

Convincing the Professor to follow them because they had found a secret spot was easier than anybody could have expected. Like a little dog he jumped at the chance to help Lily Potter's Slytherin son while ogling her younger match.

"Professor, do you want to go first through the hole?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but may I ask how we are going to reach it?"

Instead of answering Ginny said: 'Wingardium Leviosa and smoothly levitated him to the hole. The Professor got over his shock remarkably fast and soon squeezed himself through the hole.

Harry and Ginny were grinning at each other before following him.

The inside of the tower was just big enough for the three to stand in. Harry engaged Snape into a conversation about the origin and the possible secret of the place while Ginny cautiously resealed the hole.

Looking around, the couple was a little disappointed. There didn't seem to be anything special. You would almost say the tower was void of anything remarkable. A plain stone room without furniture or decorations.

Suddenly Snape started to chuckle and said: "There is some most impressive magic interwoven in some stones. If you would cast the spell 'Revelio potentia' while performing a slight upward jab with your wands at the stones you will see the magic pulsating inside. While this spell cannot tell you what charms or curses were cast, it can indicate their strength roughly.

" _Wow, despite being a poor excuse for a human being, if he wants to, he can be an impressive teacher."_ Harry mused.

All three were performing the spell and starting to examine the stone. _"Look Harry this stone is …"_ "AHHHHH"

When Ginny tapped the stone with her wand the floor disappeared and the trio was sliding downwards on a slide made out of marble.

They were sitting rather uncomfortable on the slide with Snape being pressed into Ginny's back and Harry around a meter behind them.

Ginny shrieked and started punching Snape as hard as she could: "How dare you grope me you ugly, perverted miscreant!"

"Ahh, please it, stop! It was an accident. I never meant to!"

"LIES!" Harry's voice boomed from behind them. "Don't think we didn`t see the way you were looking at her. How do you even dare to think about my mother when you are the reason she died!"

"What? No…how do you know that?! Ahh stop hurting me!"

Ginny was still wiggling her body, punching, scratching and biting Snape as hard as she could. All while they were still sliding down into a dark abyss.

"Just tell me, you loved my mother but you still betrayed her. Why?"

Snape turned around, looked him straight into the eyes and said: "Because you stupid father was in the way. If the Dark Lord had killed him, he would have given your mother to me!"

'CRUCIO'

" _Ahh, Harry please make him immobile. His flailing around his hurting me."_

" _Oh no, I am sorry. I didn't think about you for a moment."_

" _It's okay, it just hurt a little. No need to get all whuzzy on me. Respect on your Cruciatus curse though, the colour is quite saturated."_

" _Thanks, it actually feels incredible. I can hold it without much trying, I can really feel how Snape has to pay for what he has done. The curse is the ultimate justice!"_

" _Oh that sounds fun. Can I try too once we finally reached the end of this slide, I can't reach my wand right now."_

" _Sure! Ugh my bottom is starting to get sore I hope we are close to the end."_

" _I wonder how deep beneath Hogwarts we are… ohhh, this is so exciting! We are killing Snape and are having our first adventure!"_

Finally, the slide's steepness was starting to lessen and soon they reached the end. After throwing Snape roughly on the floor, they lightened their wands and inspected their surroundings. They were standing in a small tunnel, just tall enough for the two young teens to stand upright, which seemed to go on endlessly. The stones were moist but in good shape, the carvings on them in a language unknown to them, were in near pristine condition and the floor was made out of with gold enlaced marble.

'Expelliarmus' 'Finite Incantantem' 'Crucio' Harry heard behind him and immediately Snape was screaming in pain, withering and twitching on the floor. A small smile curled around Harry's lips as he watched the love of his life punish the reason for his forsaken childhood.

'Aveda Kedavra'

The green lighting was followed by absolute silence. For a long moment they just stared at the lifeless body, until Harry shook his head and said: _'Let`s get going, we are here to explore'_

He turned around and stepped into the black tunnel. Ginny followed right behind, after she disposed of Snape's body, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind.

The couple was walking silently next to each other, feeling relieved about getting rid of Snape, excited about finally starting their quest of exploration and interested in the odd carvings on the walls.

But no matter from what angle they tried to look at the carvings, they weren`t able to figure out what they could mean. A weird mix of symbols and letters, some texts almost seemed to form pictures while some symbols looked like words.

Keeping on walking through the tunnels, they reached a pathway. Still not able to figure out any clues the carvings might have given them, they turned left. And left again at next intersection. And the next.

The teens started to feel a nagging hunger and the uncomfortable warmth and humidity of the tunnels was exhausting them. Harry gasped as they turned into another dead end. Ginny had come up with the idea of using a point me spell, but the wand in her hand just started to spin rapidly.

Once again they cursed themselves for going on an expedition trip without packing food. In hindsight, killing Professor Snape might not have been a good decision either but they quickly dismissed this thought. After all, he got what he deserved and it was great fun.

The only things worse than their hunger, were their parched throats. Every time they swallowed it hurt. Their movements were continuously getting slower and the couple started staggering and tripping more often.

'Aquamenti'

They knew it would not help with their thirst, but desperation drew them to the flimsy hope of a miracle, conjured food and beverages held no nutrients after all. One could duplicate, change properties or transfigure everything with magic and the right knowledge. But not create it from nothing.

" _We can`t keep on going like this, we have to find some water!"_

" _How?! Do you see any water around? I sure don`t!"_ Harry snapped.

Ginny frowned and stopped walking. With a sigh she sat down, there had to be a way to get water. The air was so humid, there had to be a way to turn it into drinkable water. Stroking with her hand along the walls, she had an idea. It might be pathetic, but if it would save their lives…

The walls were moist and tiny drops of water were to be found. She felt Harry`s eyes on her back and his rising curiosity as she leaned over to the wall and started licking it. She then spit into her hands until a tiny puddle was in her palms. Looking over to Harry she smirked: _"That should work, it`s neither my own water, nor did I conjure it."_

' _Duplicata'_

Harry started to laugh when he realized that the puddle was in fact getting bigger. _"I'd prefer if you would help me instead of laughing."_

He quickly caught himself and transfigured some rubble into a bucket, which was filled to the rim a couple of seconds later. " _Cheers"_

" _Never thought I would drink your spit…cheers"_

" _It`s technically not your first time."_

Feeling refreshed and actually able to catch a coherent thought again, they moved on. While the hunger did not vanish, having defeated the thirst helped immensely.

" _Do you have any more great ideas on how to deal with this? I mean, the last one was brilliant!"_

" _Thanks."_ Making a face she added. _"Unfortunately I don`t. Why is the 'point me' spell, not working and what are those weird carvings supposed to mean? It`s so frustrating!"_

" _It`s hopeless, these tunnels never seem to end and we just can`t figure out what the carvings, if anything at all, mean."_

" _We didn`t find a single animal or some plants, there is nothing to feed on. We have to take a different approach, if we just keep on walking we will starve for sure!"_ Ginny moaned.

" _We could... we could ask our old mentor."_

" _NO! I won`t let him possess you ever again."_

" _He won`t possess me, I will have you with me and he will be behind his barrier. We will just talk to him."_

" _And why would he help us? He wanted to kill us anyway."_

" _But now he is in our head, if we die, he might die with us."_ Ginny argued.

Even if Ginny could not listen to Harry`s internal debate, his expressions were telling it all. The struggle between desperately wanting, needing, to escape from the tunnels against the chance of being attacked and defeated by Voldemort.

" _You know we don`t have a choice, I don`t like it any more than you do. But we can`t just rot in a stupid tunnel, we are stronger than that. We have the means to escape; we just have to take them!"_

Gazing into her eyes, he felt a surge of confidence. Together they would manage it once again, together they were stronger.

They sat down across from each other and took a couple of deep, steadying breaths before nodding to each other.

'Legilimens'

Once again, they were pulled into their mind space. It hadn`t changed much from the last time they had been here. But with a smile they realized that the gate between Harry`s and Ginny`s conscious had widened.

The cage of golden light was shining as bright as ever. Clasping their hands they stepped forward to the barrier.

Glancing inside the cage, they saw the greatly disfigured body of Tom Riddle sitting on the floor seemingly meditating. The couple was not unaware of this doing, as he had taught them the very techniques to focus their magic and will.

"Tom, we need your help." Harry said firmly but was left ignored.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Becoming angry would not help them, they had to remain calm and on guard. Riddle, or now Voldemort, would use every opportunity to strike them down and they were already weakened by their endless wandering and hunger.

"If we die in here, you will die with us. Helping us is essential!" But he was ignored once again, not a single muscle moved in the Dark Wizards face.

" _Do you think we could use legilimency on him? I am not sure it would work, we are already in the mindspace."_ Ginny asked.

" _I don`t want to risk it, I fear it could get messy if we attempt it."_

" _How are we going to make him talk, Torture?_

Harry smiled at her suggestion and turned with his wand raised towards the sitting man.

'Crucio'

And Ginny joined his onslaught immediately after. Letting all their hate flow into the spell, all the memories on how he had possessed Ginny, how he came close to destroying them, the spell shined bright.

But Voldemort did not seem to care, he still had not moved an inch, no scream of pain had escaped his lungs and his eyes remained shut. Only his lips were curling slightly upwards, mocking the teenager.

"You are no match for me, while formidable; you cannot compare yourselves to the greatest Wizard of all time. I gazed beneath the barriers of known magic, I uncovered secrets unknown to mankind, I found the strength you are so eagerly looking for. I am everything you wish to be, everything you want to become.

You will free me today. In exchange I will give you an unbreakable vow to not attack you as long as you don`t attack me and I will teach you how to escape from Morgana`s Labyrinth. Take the deal or die in vain."

In shock the teens took a step back. Whatever reaction they had anticipated, this was far from it. And what he told them was even more troublesome, because of the truth in it. As much as they loathed to admit it, he was right.

There was no way out and if the tiny information he dropped of this being Morgana LeFay`s Labyrinth, they could not even dream to break through her magic. If the ancient sorceress placed a curse on these tunnels, they would not find a way to break out. At least not before starving.

Ginny frowned and said: _"Why did she put a labyrinth in here? This makes no sense. And why would any sensible person build a school on top of a cursed place?"_

" _Maybe the Hogwarts founders did not know about these curses, only felt that a lot of magic was in this place."_

" _That might be it, or they did discover the tunnels and some secrets in them. They might have built the castle on top of it to prevent anybody from entering."_

" _Whatever the reason is, we are still stuck."_

" _Releasing Voldemort would doom the entire world. He will be able to start building an army in secret and I am sure he could crush the ministry right now all alone."_

" _Yes he could. He is the strongest wizard alive. Nobody will be able to stand against him. Not even us."_

" _But we would be safe with the unbreakable vow!"_ Harry argued.

" _Do you really want to live the rest of your live just under the protection of a vow? We are better than that!"_

" _You are right. We wanted to become strong, we wanted discover all secrets of magic."_

Ginny added thoughtful: _"We want to do exactly what Voldemort did."_

A small smile started to curl around their lips. The situation would not be perfect, but it might work out…

Turning to Voldemort, Ginny said: "We have a different proposal."

"Oh do you? Well, as you know I am a very good listener."

"Become our Mentor!" Harry blurted.

" _Oh smooth, I wanted to act dignified about this."_

" _Sorry."_ He said while blushing bright scarlet _._

"Becoming your teacher, huh. Seems like you enjoyed my diaries' lessons."

Harry and Ginny was watching him closely and with every passing minute, with every appraising glance from Voldemort they were getting more nervous. _"Don't show it. We are not pupils like the others in Hogwarts who flinch if the Professor looks sternly at them!"_

" _You are right, we are superior to them. And Voldemort knows it."_

"I will take you on as my apprentices…"

Harry and Ginny let out a gasp before Voldemort continued: "But only after you have completed a… test."

The teens were giving each other a quick glance and then nodded. _"I guess that was to be expected."_ Ginny mused.

"If you pass, you will become my apprentices. You won't be mere followers, you won`t be part of the Death Eaters, you will be a Dark Lord and a Dark Lady. But you won`t rule, no you will never rule only I do! In exchange for my tutoring, you will spy for me while at Hogwarts. My lessons will stop once you passed your NEWTs. The subject Dark Arts will be added, unofficially, to your timetable."

" _Uh, why is he so well prepared for this?"_

" _Look at his face, he seems almost excited about this."_

"LISTEN! I do not tolerate slacking off. Once you have completed the test, I will give you the means to communicate with me. The place of training will be the Room of Requirements."

" _The what?"_

" _Don't ask, we will find it out."_

"Your task to prove your willingness to learn, shall be to kill the Weasley family and to bring me Daniel Potter alive. You will bring him to the Graveyard in a village called 'Little Hangelton'. From now on, you will call me Professor Voldemort.

Do have any questions?"

" _He is going to be an amazing teacher!"_

"No, sir. We will kill my family and bring you Daniel Potter. Do you have any wishes on how they should be executed?"

"No, but bear in mind, that I will mark you depending on your performance. I won`t be satisfied with a mere assassination."

"Sir, we still have to escape from here."

"Indeed."

Voldemort got up and proclaimed loudly: "I, Lord Voldemort, swear a magical binding oath to not ever attack Ginevry and Harry Potter."

Harry and Ginny felt how the magic from the oath reacted with their bodies and they knew, there was no turning back now.

"Now, remove the cage and I will break out in my spirit form. Finding the nearest exit won't be a problem."

The teens closed their eyes and concentrated on the cage. Willing it to weaken and getting it to slowly vanish. It was slow and tedious but eventually the cage crumbled and Voldemort stepped out of it.

He snapped with his fingers and they felt a sudden pull. The next moment, Harry and Ginny were sitting back in the real world and a black mist was pushing its way out of their mouths.

Ginny made a face and said: _"Uhh, this is disgusting."_

The formless mist hovered between them for a moment, until it moved towards the walls. If mist could have facial expressions, Harry was sure one could see it deciphering a riddle, or an ancient language.

"It is a combination of both. It is an ancient language that you will learn once you have passed your test. Yes, I can see into your minds. Don't compare me to the likes of Dumbledore or Snape... Oh his is dead. Well, I suppose I don`t need him as a spy anymore if I can use you."

" _We will have to find a way to stop him from reading our minds. Something stronger than Occlumency or our Bond."_ Harry said.

"Good, good. See the need to improve, discover your own weakness and overcome it! Now follow me."

The black mist floated away from them and the teens soon had to start to jog to keep up with it. Taking turns left and right, only to stop when Voldemort had to decipher another carving. Soon they were walking constantly up hill, which lightened Harry's and Ginny's mood considerably.

Suddenly Voldemort stopped and said: "Directly above us is the Great Hall. I will be waiting for you in Little Hangleton, don`t disappoint me."

"We won`t, sir."

With that the mist faded into the tunnel's darkness and Ginny started removing rubble and earth from above them. Harry made sure no falling debris would hurt them and that the hole remained stable.

When only a solid stone plate was above them, they shouted: 'Bombarda Maxima' and then levitated themselves out of the hole.

The entire Hogwarts population was in uproar as the floor exploded and two missing students floated out of a black hole. Some pupils were glad for the evening entertainment, while the teachers could not wrap their heads around what had happened. How did these two end up under the Great Hall after missing for close to a week?!

Harry and Ginny couldn't hold onto themselves any longer as they saw the faces of the people in the hall. They had survived, they had freed the darkest and most evil wizard of all time and they would become his apprentices if they kill their family. The entire situation was laughable and stupid.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and asked: "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, may I enquire were you have been?"

"We found a secret room behind a painting, then we called Professor Snape to investigate it. Unfortunately, a trap door opened and we slid into a dark tunnel system under the castle. We then encountered a …eh _"Chimera"_ a Chimera. The beast killed him, we were then able to defeat the beast as it was busy with feasting on Professor Snape's body. _"Thanks Gin."_

The hall was stunned, only slowly some screams of outrage were starting over at the Slytherin table. Having their favourite teacher be taken away from them must be a lie, how would they ever win the House Cup again, avoid detention and get good marks in potions?

The teachers seemed to be equally terrified at the prospect of having beasts under the castle capable of beating on of their most talented duellists. While none of the staff would have ever admitted it, Professor Snape was far stronger than most. Most believed that only Professor Flitwick or Dumbledore himself could best him when it came to a fight.

Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and said with a forced calm voice: "We will form a group to explore those tunnels immediately. Mr and Mrs. Potter, I am sure you need rest, please straight to the hospital wing. You are excused from all classes you have missed and will miss while under the care of Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you Minerva." Turning to the pupils Dumbledore said: "Please return to the dormitories, we will form a group to confirm the Potters story. Meanwhile I ask you to not pester them, as they have just endured a quite traumatic event."

" _Freeing a dark wizard sure counts as traumatic."_ Ginny said while barely stifling a giggle.

Harry nodded once and then made his way with Ginny straight to the hospital wing, trying to avoid any interaction with the pupils. The less stories they had to invent, the better. Once the Professor came back from the tunnels, they would know how to spin their story to make it believable.

Not before long, they were filled with nourishment potions, showered and were tucked in one of the hospital beds. _"I wish we could go to our normal bed, these are horrible."_ Ginny complained.

" _Better than a dark tunnel though."_

They were released the next morning with the orders to take nourishment potions additionally to their normal lunch for the remaining week.

In the great hall they were greeted by many stares, just as the pupils wanted to start their questioning Professor Dumbledore entered the hall.

"I am sure you have many questions about what happened. As it turns out, Mr and Mrs. Potter have indeed been in a maze. We were unfortunately not able to locate Professor Snape, therefore we will have his burial next Sunday.

The tunnel system beneath Hogwarts is tiny and yet gigantic. The magic of the castle turned these ancient tunnels into a wicked maze.

I must urge you to never look for an entrance, so far there are only two known entrances, the one in the great Hall and the one behind the painting. We will take measurements to ensure that nobody will set a foot in there.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if you would please meet me in my office after breakfast."

The teens had to tell their story multiple times over breakfast and the pupils were generally either in awe of their adventure or blaming them for the death of their favourite teacher.

After having eaten, they made their way towards the headmaster's office.

This time they didn`t even bother to knock and just waited patiently outside until they heard Dumbledore say: "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please come in."

"Thank you for meeting with me so soon, I hope you will forgive me if I have to ask some more questions about your stay in the tunnels beneath Hogwarts."

As the couple nodded, he continued with asking them many questions about how they entered the tunnels and how they survived the fight with the Chimera. Only when he asked about how they had escaped, they hesitated with an answer. _"There is no way we could have ever escaped from their without help from someone else, and he knows it. What should we say?"_ Harry asked.

" _It`s Dumbledore, we just tell him something about love and happiness or something. He always buys that."_

" _Escaping a deadly maze with the Power of Love? Are you serious?!"_

" _Quite."_ "It is a little embarrassing… we eh… well concentrated on our love and kissed and … well and that kind of guided us out."

"Ah of course, love will always find a way to escape from darkness. Thank you, I am glad to see such a loving couple. I am sure if you foster those feelings you will come far in live."

" _Those feelings made me free a dark Wizard…"_ Harry mused.

" _See? I told you this would work."_

" _I guess he is the kind of person who would give an attempted murderer second chances until someone finally dies."_

"Thank you Professor, was there anything else you need us for?"

"No. Please go back to your classes now. I am sure you won't have troubles with catching up with what you missed."

The next weeks passed without any major incidents and Harry and Ginny spent most of their free time coming up with plans on how to kill their families. They already had some rough ideas on how they would accomplish it, but had to learn the necessary spells yet.

This Saturday, just as they wanted to get up and head for the library, they were intercepted by Daniel Potter. "Hey Harry, Hey Ginny, ehm… as you know, there is the first Hogsmeade visit coming up next weekend and I wanted to ask again if you would sign my permission slip."

" _Oh that's great, I completely forgot about that!"_

"Oh sure Daniel, giving you my signature would not be a problem. But what will you give me in exchange?" Harry asked.

"What… oh right. Hermione told me you would say that. Ehm, I will do all your homework until Christmas."

"Oh please, if I wanted to soil my marks I would do so myself. Well my dear brother. You have another week to come up with something good. See you around."

" _Honestly, I can't come up with anything to blackmail him with. Such a beautiful opportunity but… there is just nothing worthwhile he could do for us."_ Harry moaned.

" _Well, it`s not like it matters. If everything works out he will be dead by Christmas. And we will be Voldemort's apprentices."_

" _You are right, as always. Come on let's see if the library has some more books on portkeys."_

" _Don't forget to improve your paralysis poison, I think I was able to taste it when you used it on me yesterday."_

The year was reaching its end rapidly. The snow covered landscape of Hogwarts and the cheerful mood of its inhabitants stood in stark contrast to the plans Harry and Ginny had come up with. It was the last day of school and tomorrow all the families would dine together and celebrating Christmas. Daniel Potter and the Grangers had been invited by the Weasley's and the tightly knit group of friends was in a splendid mood.

Draco Malfoy had told the entirety of the castle about his plans for Christmas. His descriptions of locations and guests was quite accurate, much to the delight of the soon to be dark apprentices.

The plan they had come up with was simple but almost bullet proof. There would be close to no action, no danger and it would be impossible to tie anything to them. Voldemort would give them an 'Outstanding', they were sure of it.

After the train ride, the couple apparated to their home, ate a quick dinner and then went to bed early. When they woke the next morning, they made sure everything was ready, all the potions were prepared and all the goblets charmed. Evening couldn't come quick enough.

When the clock finally ringed 6 o'clock, the couple shared a long kiss and then went separate ways.

Harry appeared with a 'plop' on a snowy hill, on the foot of the hill he saw a huge garden with flying torches and beautiful flowers. The paths were made out of bright white marble and the heavy chairs were stuffed in expensive green covers. He quickly cast a disillusion spell on himself and sneaked towards the kitchens.

His breath hitched as he almost collided with a house elf who held a bowl of soup over his head. At the very centre of the garden he spotted the Malfoys. Harry crawled into one of the nearby bushes, took in a deep breath and whispered: 'Imperio'

Lucius Malfoys eyes briefly lost focus, but nobody was paying attention as dessert had just been served.

As Lucius had not yet received any command, he proceeded as before. Next, Harry was looking for a house elf to get under the Imperius curse. A feat that sounded a lot simpler than it was, as Harry had not kept in mind that good house elves were not supposed to be seen. Luckily he almost collided with another when sneaking around, so he could use him.

"Tell Lucius Malfoy he has to come to the old olive tree alone. A business partner has a rather important message."

" _How is it going with the Malfoys? Everything is prepared on my side."_

" _Perfect, Malfoy will arrive in about 15 minutes, be sure to be gone by then."_

" _Okay, I love you."_

Lucius Malfoy was appearing surprisingly quick for his rendezvous. No matter how annoying the Malfoys were, one had to respect their sense for business.

"Lucius Malfoy, you will hold a speech about blood superiority and how all blood traitors have to die. Then you will apparate to the home of the Weasleys and kill everybody inside. Are you aware where it is?"

"I am."

"Good, now be gone."

Twenty minutes earlier at the Burrow…

The Weasleys, the Grangers and Daniel Potter were just about to begin their festive dinner when they heard a loud bang outside of their house. Curious on who would apparate this sloppy onto their property on a Christmas evening the all sprinted outside, where they were met by the sight of a drowned in tears Ginny.

She looked around lost for a moment and then immediately sprinted towards her mother.

"Mum! Please help me." She sobbed into Molly Weasleys chest. "He touched me! I didn`t want any of this and then he stopped using the spell on me and then I ran away, but he followed me and then I apparated, and then… please help me."

"Of course dear, come inside. We will give you something to drink. You are safe now, he will never hurt you again. Shhh." Her mother consoled her.

On her way into the house Ginny heard the Weasley boys whisper promises to kill Harry and she could barely supress a smirk. Once inside, she didn't stop hugging her mother. Wherever Molly would go, she followed and her family figured it was best if Ginny had some time alone with her mother after what seemed to have been a terrifying experience. Hadn`t Ginny said something about a spell? Surely that's the reason she had this Soulbond to Harry Potter and now that she escaped everything would be fine again.

Nobody dared to ask what exactly had happened, something that Ginny was glad about. The less she had to lie, the easier it was. Once mother and daughter were alone in the kitchen, Molly had politely but firmly let the boys and the Grangers knows they needed some time alone, it was time for action.

The moment the door closed, Ginny whipped out her wand and whispered: 'Imperio'

Taking out a vial she said: "You will spike every drink with this potion. Apart from that you will act completely normal.

Ginny spend the next couple of minutes looking as forlorn as she could until she said: "Please let us drink on my escape!"

With a load cheer everybody followed suit and emptied their glasses in one go.

One body after another went limb and soon Ginny was grinning madly in a room full of sacrifice lambs.

Putting an arm around Daniel Potter, she vanished with him.

As soon as she arrived at the Graveyard, Harry leapt at her and hugged her tightly.

" _Your acting was amazing! I am so proud of you."_ Harry praised.

" _Your sneaking around wasn't too bad either, I am sure nobody saw you."_

"Ahh, I see you have brought me a gift. Now before I judge your work, I will have to regain my body. My apprentices, use that knife over there to cut Daniel Potters throat and then pour the blood onto this grave."

Taking one last glance at his brother, Harry took the knife in placed it on Daniels throat. With a nod from Ginny, he proceeded to cut it deep, while Ginny held a goblet to capture the blood.

As soon as the blood hit the grave, a thunder was to be heard. A strong wind was coming up and the night turned a shade darker. The moon seemed to vanish and the stars forgot to shine as the blood trickled away into the earth. The grave was rumbling and mere seconds later a hand was emerging from the blood soaked soil.

Once the entire body was freed, Voldemort led out a manic laugh. "Ahh, yes I came back from the dead. But this body won`t do, I will do some improvements. Later.

Now it is time for your judgement."

Harry and Ginny straightened and looked expectantly at him.

"Tell me how you killed your family and brought me Potter."

And so they told him about their plot, about the spells and potions used and about the reasoning of it.

"The loss of Lucius Malfoy is annoying, he was important for funding my cause. Apart from that, I am pleased with your plan. The potion you used was good, but there are ways to improve, I will teach them you soon. Deceiving the enemy by looking weak is disgusting, but it worked, therefore I won`t take points for that."

"If you need the Malfoy's money, you could use Draco Malfoy. I am sure he would be willing to do anything if it promised glory, or the power to take revenge on us."

"I will deal with that at a later point in time. I have to take some immediate steps to regain my full power. You should enjoy your holidays, we will start lessons immediately after. I will get in touch with you at Hogwarts."

And with that he vanished, without even the slightest sound.

" _Huh, I guess we passed the test. We are going to be his apprentices!"_

" _I can't wait to see what he will teach us. Our future will be amazing!"_

" _We should go to a nice restaurant to celebrate, how about something Italian?"_

" _Italian? It`s Christmas, I want something more classical."_

" _Well, the 'Three swans` in London was good, we could go there."_

" _No, that too posh. I want something more comfy."_

" _So, how about I cook something for us?"_

" _No, I want to celebrate."_

" _Uh, okay. How about…"_

And if they didn`t die, they are still arguing about where to have dinner today.

Author notes: I might add an epilogue or something in the future, but I doubt it.

Thanks to everyone who was able to read the entire thing, I sadly stopped liking the story quite some time ago.

It was the first story I have ever written and I learned a lot of things. I will definitively keep on writing, as it quickly became an important hobby for me. But for now, I do not want to write Fanfiction and neither do I want to write in English. When I began writing, I severely underestimated the difficulties of writing in a foreign language.

I have a couple of ideas for stories in my head that I desperately need to somehow turn into words. Once I am done I might write another HP fanfic, as there are still so many possible stories left to explore.

So thanks again to anybody who read this story and especially to those who left reviews, you really cheered me up!

I wish you a wonderful day.

Baumi


End file.
